For the love of a King
by magan bagan
Summary: Bella Swan was leading a pretty normal life. A couple months shy of her eighteenth birthday, she learns her parents made a deal with the king of England. Now she's forced to move there and to meet the prince, Edward Cullen. What's his secret? All human.
1. An arrangement years in the Making

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

_Please tell me what you guys think. I have other stories that I'm working on, but couldn't get this idea out of my head. I already know where I want to go. I hope you all like it!_

* * *

Chapter One

An arrangement years in the Making

My life hasn't always been one of easy means. I was born to Charlie and Renee Swan almost eighteen years ago, and I couldn't two more incredible parents. They both work incredibly hard and have tried to give me everything they possibly could. My name is Isabella Marie Swan.

We lived in Forks, Washington, a little town south of Port Angeles which only attraction is the wilderness for camping and hunting. Most days are spent hiding from the rain and everything is very green.

Charlie is the police chief of Forks and Renee is a kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school.

The summer before my senior year of high school I got the biggest surprise of my life. I had just gotten back from spending the day with my friends up at First Beach in La Push.

"Bells, can you come in here please?" Charlie called to me from the living room.

I stopped at the stairs and made my way into the room, sitting on the couch across from my parents. "Is something wrong?"

"No, honey, we just wanted to talk to you." Renee smiled.

"Oh, okay. What about?" I settled into the cushions.

They both glanced at each other, a silent look passing between them.

Panic settled in my stomach.

"Well, about seventeen years ago your father and I were in Seattle for a few weeks. He had been hired as head of security for this very important man while he was in town." Renee stated carefully.

"A few days before he left I saved him and his family from a horrible accident, gunfire, the whole deal." Charlie took over the story. "In gratitude the man told me that he owed me his life and wanted to repay me anyway that he could. I couldn't ask him for anything because it just didn't feel right, so in the end he came up with a compromise.

"The four of us, you mother and I and this man along with his wife, made a signed agreement that when you were eighteen you would marry their oldest son. Bells we promised you to someone." Charlie said gruffly, clearing his throat a few times.

I sat there in shock, unable to speak for a few minutes. When I finally found my voice I tried to remain calm. "Please tell me that the two of you are joking."

Renee shook her head. "It's the truth, Bella."

I couldn't form any words.

"The man we made the arrangement with was King Carlisle of England. His son, Prince Edward, is your betrothed." Charlie hadn't looked me in the eyes the entire time he spoke.

"So, what, you're just going to ship me off like baggage? Don't I get a say in this at all?" I finally found my voice again, ready to throw a tantrum.

Neither of them looked at me, and both let out deep breaths. "It's an iron clad agreement, kiddo. They've sent all of the information for you. You're flying out tomorrow and will be staying with them until the wedding." Charlie told me.

I still couldn't believe what they were telling me. An arranged marriage? To a prince no less. I had no choice in the matter and was leaving in the morning for a strange country.

"You can't make me do this. I won't go," I stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest. "A prince? You guys are crazy." I grumbled.

"Bella, don't be difficult." Renee rolled her eyes at me. "We're not sending you off to work as a slave girl. This is a good thing. He can give you things that we never dreamed of." She touched her hand to my cheek.

"Right." I pulled away from her. "How could you not have told me about this in the last seventeen years? Didn't you think I had a right to know?"

"We thought it would be for the best if we didn't and now I can see that it was." She sighed, looking to Charlie for support.

I glared at them both. "It was my life that you messed with."

"Please stop being so over dramatic Bella. We did this for you." Renee's usually sunny disposition waning.

"There's no use in arguing this, Bells. The limo will be here to pick you up in the morning." Normally, Charlie wasn't so brusque with me. This must have been harder on him than I realized.

Frustrated, I rose to my feet as angry tears spilled down my cheeks. Without another word or glance to them I stormed up the stairs to my room, slamming the door in my wake. I paced back and forth between my bed and my closet, trying to come up with some sort of rational plan to get out of this.

Nothing came to me.

With everything within I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw things and cause a commotion, but it just wasn't who I was. I couldn't make myself do it.

After about ten minutes and a permanent hole in my carpet, I admitted defeat and began packing my things. There wasn't very much, but I tried to drag it out as long as I could.

I ignored a knock on my door as I looked through the books that I wanted to take with me. The door opened and I saw Renee standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" She wasn't her usually happy erratic self.

Keeping my eyes on my books I shrugged my shoulders and started putting them in my bag.

Renee came into my room and sat on my bed. "Sit with me, sweetie." She reached for my hand and pulled me to her when I hesitantly took it. "Please don't fight this. You will be so much happier if you just go along with everything."

I glared at her, too hurt to speak.

She nodded, interpreting my glare correctly. "I know you're mad at us honey, but I really think that this is the best thing for you. The Cullen's are the kindest people you will ever meet and they will take great care of you." She held my face in her hands, forcing me to meet her eyes. "You will get to live a great life, have things that we could never even dream of giving you."

I rolled my eyes. "What about my life here, Mom? What about my friends, my school, you and Dad?"

She let out a long sigh, obviously weary from the frustrating converstation. This seemed to be very painful for her to say, but she pushed it back and continued on. "Please just give it a try. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think it will," she smiled. "After all, you'll get to live in a castle with maids and mints on your pillow. You'll see."

I groaned, just wanting the conversation to end. "Fine, Mom. I won't complain about it anymore." I pulled away from her and stood up again. "I have to finish packing then."

Renee stood up and came over to me. "Thank you, Bella." She kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

I promised her that I wouldn't complain about the agreement to them or the Cullen's, but that didn't mean I would be happy about it. I probably would never forgive them for this.

Once my clothes and books were packed I found my toiletry bag and went to take a shower, our lovely communal bathroom down the hall. I locked the bathroom door and turned the water on as hot as it would go. I stripped down and climbed in. It took everything I had not to fall apart as I stood under the hot flow of water.

When I finished up I got out and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a comfortable shirt. I brushed my wet hair out and went to my room. I turned the lights off, and climbed into bed.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling and just let the tears rolled down my cheeks. I refused to let them see me cry.

The next thing I realized it was morning and the sun was actually shining. Of course on the day that I was leaving Forks the sun decided to come out. I went to the window and picked through the blinds, reveling in the beauty of a clear blue sky. When I decided that I'd wasted enough time staring out of the window I got up and changed my clothes.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and tried to do something with my unruly hair. Eventually I gave up the battle and just pulled it back into a ponytail. I got my bags and managed to bring them downstairs without falling flat on my face.

My body was screaming at me to fight this. To say that them forcing me to do this was wrong, that I should be allowed to choose someone for myself.

Renee and Charlie were in the living room talking quietly to each other until they noticed me. "Morning, honey. Do you want some breakfast?"

Shaking my head, I just stood there. What do you say to parents that have pretty much given you up and are shipping you off to a strange country? 'No thanks, Mom. I'm sure they'll have a fancy feast for my arrival. I'll tell you all about the wedding night in detail.' That probably wouldn't be such a good idea.

Just before I opened my mouth to speak there was a knock at the door.

Charlie got up to answer it. "Welcome back your highness." He bowed his head. "Please come in." He stepped to the side to let the person in.

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor when I saw the man who came into our house.

He looked like a supermodel, but with a regal air. He had short blonde hair and fair pale skin. He held himself tall and strong, letting others know that he was in charge, but he gave off a sense of compassion that made him also seem approachable. "You must be Isabella." He stepped toward me. That British accent would be the death of me.

"Bella, please, your highness." I felt my cheeks.

"Of course, Bella. You may call me Carlisle." He smiled. "I hate to be rude, but we must be going." He said to my parents, snapping his fingers and two men came in and grabbed all of my bags.

Renee came over to me and took my face in her hands. "I know that this may seem unreasonable to you right now and you may hate us, but I have a feeling that this will all work out. I love you, Bella." She pulled me in for a hug.

Charlie stood around awkwardly and cleared his throat a couple of times. "Call us when you get there, kiddo. Or you can email if it's too late." He kissed the top of my head.

I nodded to them. "Bye." I followed Carlisle outside and stopped in my tracks when I saw the stretch Hummer limo. These people spared no expenses.

The chauffeur held the door open for us. I climbed in first, followed by Carlisle. I sat in the back and Carlisle moved all of the way to the front and sat next to a beautiful woman with copper colored hair.

A pixie like girl sat to my right on the side of the limo. She had short spiky black hair and pale skin. Her impeccable designer clothes made me think that she might be a royal as well. "Hi, Bella. I'm Alice, Carlisle's daughter." She held her hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you." I blushed.

"Dad thought I could help prepare you a little for our arrival. Who our family is? What to expect when we get there? When you'll get to meet Edward?" Alice definitely had a lot of energy; she spoke almost too fast for me to understand. "We'll be going over more as time progresses, but he said I shouldn't overwhelm you yet."

I blushed again. "Yes, please don't."

"Very well then." Her giggle was like a light trill, musical in a way. "To start off with our mother," she pointed to the woman next to Carlisle, "is Queen Esme. She's a very kind and loving woman. They met in school and it was love at first sight.

"Edward is the oldest, he's well… he's not a very sociable person. My other brother is Emmett and his basically a big teddy bear of a man. He's scary on the outside, but soft and cuddly on the inside." She explained.

Great, the man I was arranged to was a hermit. That was going to be just great. He probably wore glasses with tape on the rim and high water pants. Thanks so much Charlie and Renee.

"Emmett and I are both with people. His wife is Lady Rosalie Hale. She's tall and blonde and extremely tenacious. Don't be too intimidated by her." Alice continued. "My fiancé is Jasper Whitlock. We met in college and immediately knew we were meant to be together."

I nodded politely when I was supposed to and smiled when she mentioned Jasper a little more, he sounded like a great guy. If nothing else I figured I'd have two friends in this whole mess. When we arrived at the airport I was confused at being let out on the air strip.

Alice saw the confusion on my face and smiled. "We have our own plane, Bella."

Of course they do. They are probably the richest people on the planet, why wouldn't they have their own airplane? I stared around in awe once we boarded and tried to listen intently as Alice filled me in on the rest that I needed to know. She explained that the press was going to be there when we landed, but to just ignore them.

They weren't going to introduce me to them until I had a chance to rest after the long flight and met Edward. She also told me a little about Edward. He was twenty-five, played classical piano, and had a pretty decent CD and book collection. Great, an older man.

Not his life history, but the basics.

I had a feeling that she was purposely leaving something out about him, but I didn't want to press it. Being here wasn't my idea and I certainly wasn't going to fish for information about him.

When we had been in the air for a few hours I found myself drifting off to sleep. The pillow I was snuggled against was the softest I had ever felt.

My cell phone woke me up from my sleep and I saw that it was my best friend Jacob Black. Man! I had completely forgotten about Jacob. What was I going to tell him? I opened my phone and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bells! Hey do you want to come over?" His deep husky voice was warm and familiar to me. "I'm about to start working on the Rabbit."

I cringed inwardly. "I really wish I could, Jake."

He paused. "What's wrong, honey?"

"My parents told me yesterday that they were sending me to England to meet the man they promised me to." I kept my voice low. "We're on a plane right now."

"Very funny, Bells." He chuckled.

"Jake, I am completely serious." I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. "They waited until last night and gave me absolutely no choice. I had to go."

He didn't say anything at first. "Bells, I… maybe I can come get you. Take you away from the crazy's and bring you back to live with me and Billy." He suggested.

Oh if only he could. I was already missing his russet skin and the way I always felt safe in his embrace. He was from La Push and had long black hair and even blacker eyes. He was huge, at least 6' 5" and had muscles in places I didn't even know existed.

"That's not such a good idea." I let out a sigh, closing my eyes as the tears fell more. "I'll call you as soon as I get a chance, Jake. I promise. I miss you so much already." I admitted.

"Yeah me, too. Fine. Don't fall down and break anything okay." He laughed to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Bye." I waited a second before hanging up the phone. I snuggled against the pillow again and drifted back to sleep. My dreams were strange, filled with Jacob and another guy. I couldn't make out his face clearly, but somehow I knew that he was my soul mate.

"Bella, we're here." Alice's little chirpy voice whispered in my ear.

A groan escaped my lips as I sat up.

She smiled down at me. "You'll like it. I promise."

I slowly stood up, a little wobbly from being asleep so long. Close to the exit I saw Carlisle and Esme smiling as I walked up. This all felt like a dream, like all I had to do was pinch myself and I'd wake up. But deep down I knew that was only a wish.

Carlisle and Esme exited the plane first and got into the first waiting limo.

Next Alice and I got off the plane. She was right about the paparazzi. They were everywhere as we made our way to the limo, shouting question after question to us. Thankfully they were held off by the guards. We got into the awaiting limo and were driven away.

My mind was racing the entire time. Where were we going? What would Edward be like? Could I sneak out in the middle of the night and fly back to Forks? The last one was impossible, but one I would hold onto as a last resort. I was trembling with fear and expectation of what was to come.

I barely noticed when we reached our destination. It was by far the biggest palace I had ever seen and my jaw dropped as soon as I saw it.

"Amazing isn't it?" A nasally female voice asked me. She nodded when I glanced over at her. "My name is Lauren and welcome to Volterra, Miss Isabella." She bowed her head.

"Hi, Lauren." Bit my lip, immediately feeling her resentment towards me. This was a great idea to come here. "Call me Bella, please."

"This way, Miss. Bella. You've got a meet with the prince in two hours." She began walking.

When I realized that she was walking I quickly, yet carefully, sped up to catch her and followed as she led me into the castle. Everything was so beautiful; I could barely take it all in. It all looked so old and historic.

"Right down that way is the throne room. You may explore the castle after things settle down if you wish." She pointed out as we walked. "Your bedroom will be upstairs for now and your things are being unpacked as we speak." She spoke quickly.

Once we finally made it up the stairs she led me down a long hallway, pointing out certain pictures and pieces of art work. Finally she stopped in front of a door, the fourth on the right. "Here you are Miss. Bella," she opened the door and we stepped in.

My jaw dropped again. I had never seen anything like it. The sitting area alone was the size of our living room and kitchen combined back home. I went in further and saw the actual bedroom. It too was the same size as the sitting room. The bed was larger than I ever could have hoped for and looked so comfortable.

Lauren's nasal voice broke through my thoughts as I surveyed the room. "You have plenty of time to freshen up if you'd like. The prince will be expecting you in his room in two hours. Someone will be here to bring you."

I was about to ask her a question when she walked off, closing the door. Bitter much. After standing there for a few minutes I went in search of the closet and nearly had a panic attack when I did find it. Talk about a walk in, all of this rooms were the same size, I could get lost in the closet alone.

Searching for something decent to wear was almost impossible. Not only were my regular clothes in there, but someone had taken the liberty of buying me a whole new wardrobe as well.

Why did I even care if I wore something presentable for this guy? I didn't want to be here and I could have cared less what he thought of me or how I appeared to him. Charlie and Renee would kill me if I behaved like a spoiled child, so I sucked it up and began my search.

It took me an hour to find something that wasn't too revealing, but was appropriate enough to be presented in front of a prince. I finally settled on a dark blue halter top that was somewhat form fitting and a pair of dark wash jeans.

Once that was done I found the bathroom and managed to take a relaxing hot shower. I blow dried my hair and fixed so it was in a decent looking ponytail. I put my outfit on and found some lip gloss.

Just as I was finishing getting ready, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and found Alice. "Hi."

She grinned at me. "Hi, Bella. Come on, my brother's waiting." She took hold of my hand and led me to his room.

I was fidgeting with my outfit as we walked.

"Don't worry, Bella. You look amazing." Alice assured me. She was so nice.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked as we walked.

Alice smiled again. "You are going to be family. And, I have a feeling that you are going to be just what my brother needs. The git can be so frustrating sometimes."

There was no way I would have been able to find it on my own, this whole place felt like a giant maze to me. When we got to the door Alice knocked and waited.

"Come in." A velvety voice called.

Alice opened the door and ushered me in. "Edward," she said cautiously, "I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan." She turned to me. "This is my brother Edward."


	2. Welcome to a world of Darkness

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Two

Welcome to a world of Darkness

Alice pushed me forward slightly and for the first time I saw Edward Cullen. He was beautiful, just as the rest of his family. His skin was pale and smooth.

His bronze hair was in perfect disarray, almost as though he had just woken up that way. It was very attractive on him. He was lean with a hint of muscles that could be seen underneath the white button down shirt he was wearing. He held himself in a regal manner, just like his father.

For a second my mind went off. This man was beautiful and perfect; I mean he was a prince for crying out loud. And the only reason I was here was because my father saved his father's life years ago. What could he possibly want with me? He probably wants absolutely nothing to do with, but is going along with this because we have to.

Eventually I shook my head to clear my mind of those thoughts and continued to look at the beautiful man standing in front of me.

That's when I noticed it. His eyes were covered by a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. How odd that he'd be wearing them in doors. I wonder why he would cover them up. If his face was any indication I was sure that his eyes would be just as breath taking, if not more so.

I was completely entranced by him, my heart beat had picked up tremendously.

I felt another little shove from Alice. I bit my lip nervously. "Hello your highness."

"Hello, Isabella." He nodded his head at me in a slight bow.

"Bella, please." I always felt like someone was about to scold me when they called me by my full name. That was due to the fact that Renee would call me by my full name when I was in trouble.

My correction caught him off guard for a minute, but he nodded again. "Thank you, Alice." He turned toward his sister.

She looked at me, asking me silently if that was okay.

I gave her a reassuring smile that I would be okay and she gave me on last glance.

He waited until she was gone and then turned his attention back to me.

Reaching his hand out, he found my arm and gently trailed it up to my shoulder and then neck. All the while leaving a trail of heat on my skin as his hand rose higher. Then his hand reached my face.

"What are you doing, your highness?" I finally managed to whisper, shocked at the fact that he was touching me.

He cleared his throat. "I'm blind. This is how I see." His hand continued up to my face leaving an electric current in its wake. His hand gently caressed the curves of my face, touching my lips, my nose, my eyes, leaving no spot untouched.

My breath hitched as he continued. I had definitely never felt anything like that before. I found it a little strange that he hadn't tried to have some sort of surgery for his eyes; after all he was a prince and could afford it. I came to the conclusion that not even a prince can defy natural laws.

He stepped closer to me and his scent filled my nose. It was Edward's smell, masculine, with a hint of honey and the autumn leaves. Nothing compared to that wonderful smell.

A blush covered my cheeks as he continued. "Are you blushing?" He asked me.

Embarrassed I nodded, aware that he could feel my head move.

Finally after what seemed like hours he finished, lowering his hand. "You may go now." He turned away.

I stood there confused for a second. "Excuse me, your highness?"

He sat down on the couch in front of me. "That's all. You may go."

"You have to be joking. I went through all of this and you're just going to send me away after five minutes." I didn't care about the fact that he couldn't see or that he probably realized just how plain I was, it was his haughty tone that he took with me as he "dismissed" me.

"Exactly, I wanted to see you and now I have. So you may go." His velvety voice turned cold and his jaw went rigid.

I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "Unbelievable. I didn't even want to come here and now…" I trailed off, losing steam.

"Now I asked you to leave." He pointed his hand in the direction of the door.

I continued to stare at him, shocked at the way he was behaving. "I came here upon request and you're just dismissing me like I'm one of your servants?"

A crooked grin spread across his lips, a sexy grin that made me want to melt despite his rude behavior. "Bella, I am the crowned prince," he started before I cut him off.

My temper was getting the best of me. Because of the time change and jet lag taking over and the filter I usually had in place to edit what I said, was nonexistent. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see me, before speaking.

"I don't care who you are. Edward, do you have any idea what I've been through for the past two days? I am hanging on by a thread here. Getting ready and coming over to meet you took everything I had. Well, I hope you got a good enough look." I felt traitor tears threatening to fall.

Stupid anger trained tear ducts. I always cried when I got angry, an embarrassing flaw that always came up at the most inappropriate times.

"When you actually want to speak to me instead of dictate you know where to find me." I opened the door, running out before the tears could start falling.

"Oh, Bella, what happened?" Alice caught up to me.

I shook my head, tripping as I made my way back to my room.

Thankfully she didn't press it. She made sure that I got to my room alright and told me she'd have some food sent up to me later.

I took off the clothes I'd worn to meet Edward and changed into my trusty sweatpants and a comfortable tank top.

Without another thought I climbed onto the over large bed after a couple of failed attempts and buried my face in one of the pillows. It was so soft and comfortable, and I hated having my tears stain the fabric. I cried for I don't know how long, but it felt good.

I had been on an emotional roller coaster for days. With finding out about the arrangement, flying to a strange country, meeting my "fiancé", I wasn't sure how much more I could possibly take. The way he had treated was the last straw.

Most of the late afternoon and early evening I spent crying on the large bed, especially after I realized I was stuck up there. It was so large so high up I figured that I wouldn't be able to get down without physical help or jumping off.

After I calmed down there was a knock at my door and a timid young woman stepped into the room. "Good evening Miss." She curtsied. "The Prince requests that you join him for dinner. He will be in his suite."

I sat up, scooting to the edge. "What's your name?"

"Oh Amber, Miss." She curtsied again. She seemed so nervous and shaky.

I nodded, trying to reassure her. "It's nice to meet you Amber. Please tell Edward that I won't be joining him tonight."

She nodded and curtsied quickly. "Of course, Miss." She left the room quickly.

Just as I was sitting back on the bed again there was a loud bang on the door and Alice and a big burly man I didn't recognize stepped in. "Bella, you are incredible." The man's voice boomed.

"This is my brother Emmett." Alice quickly introduced us, noticing my slight anxiety. "Forgive him, sometimes I think he was dropped on his head as a baby."

I giggled quietly. "It's nice to meet you Emmett."

Emmett grinned. "There's a smile." They walked further into the room and made themselves comfortable. "You are officially my hero, Bella." He was tall like his brother and very big, like a body builder. He had dark curly hair and cute dimples on his cheeks.

"Me?" I asked shocked.

He nodded. "You made Edward speechless. I don't think I've ever seen my poised older brother at a loss for words before and it was great." His booming laughter filled the air.

A blush rose on my cheeks at his words. I hadn't realized my words had any effect on him.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone has ever spoken to Edward the way you did. He's completely perplexed." Alice was a bouncing ball of energy. "What exactly is it that happened. He wouldn't even talk about it."

I bit my lip nervously. "After Edward asked you to leave he came over to me and ran his hand along my face so he could see me. Five minutes later he dismissed me." I watched as Alice's eyes narrowed in anger and Emmett's hands clenched. "I've been a little on edge so I gave him a few choice words and told him that if he wanted to have a conversation with me he knew where to find me." I sighed.

"Wow." Emmett came over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," I managed to choke out.

He laughed and released me. "Sorry."

Alice stood up from where she was seated. "Don't worry about Edward. I have a few choice words of my own to have with him." She made her way to the door.

"Please don't say anything to him." I called before she left. "This is between him and me. Promise me you won't say anything."

She looked back at me and paused when I pouted at her. "Fine," she groaned, "if he doesn't straighten out though then I won't be able to control myself from beating him."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. What exactly happened to Edward's eyes?" I wasn't sure if I was allowed to ask, but the question had been burning in my mind ever since I realized he couldn't see.

"That is a story for Edward to tell you." Alice looked to Emmett, exchanging some sort of knowing glance. "Although, I wouldn't expect too much from him right now. He's pretty stubborn and tends to overreact."

"I can be just as stubborn. That drives my parents crazy." I grinned. "So, I guess that means he has a problem with his temper?"

Emmett snorted under his breath. "That's an understatement. He tries very hard not to, but doesn't do a very good job with it." He seemed quite amused about that fact.

"Uh, has he ever gotten violent?" Hearing that he had bad temper wasn't exactly making me want to get to know him better.

"Of course not. Our mother taught us much better than that. Edward is a gentleman… for the most part." Emmett assured me. "He would never hit a woman."

An involuntary yawn escaped my mouth.

They both chuckled softly. "It's time for the American to sleep. We'll go and see you later." Alice kissed me on the cheek.

"But, Ali," Emmett whined.

"Don't." She pointed her finger at him in warning. "Go to your wife." She laughed, shoving him toward the door. It was quite humorous watching such a tiny pixie pushing a giant of a man out the door. "Goodnight, Bella." She turned the lights off for me.

I waved to them. "Goodnight." I managed to climb under the covers and snuggled down, trying to make myself comfortable.

The morning came all too quickly and I woke up still exhausted. I begrudgingly fought my way out of the bed, as my foot got caught up in the sheet which caused me to land flat on my back on the floor.

What a great way to wake up in the morning. I knew this fall was going to leave a mark and I really didn't care. I stood up and gingerly left my room, rubbing my back as I walked.

I barely made it to the stairs when I nearly ran into someone. A couple of hands reached out and caught me around the waist. "Oh, I am so sorry." I looked up and saw Edward.

"Bella?" His velvety smooth voice asked.

"Yes." I answered, feeling a blush forming on my cheeks.

He nodded his head. "Good, I think we need to talk. Do you mind coming with me to my room?" He asked me.

I managed to squeak out a yes and the next thing I knew we were heading to Edward's suite.

Neither of us spoke the entire way there and that suited me just fine.

When we got to his room Edward had me sit down and then he sat across from me. He didn't say anything at first; he just sat and wriggled his fingers back and forth until he finally cleared his throat. "Bella I apologize for being rude yesterday. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way and I hope you can forgive me."

I was completely thrown. From the way Alice and Emmett had talked yesterday I thought there was absolutely no way that Edward would actually apologize to me. I tried to compose myself before I spoke so my voice sounded even. "I forgive you."

He seemed to relax after I said those words. "Our father's made this arrangement and I will honor it, but I want you to know that I honestly don't expect anything from you." His velvety voice confused the words for me as they were spoken.

"Excuse me?" I shook my head.

He adjusted his sunglasses. "Bella, my world is one of darkness. It's been that way for years, and it's something I'm accustomed to. I am going to be expected to be able to run this country when the time comes, all while not being able to see."

I bit my lip as I listened to him speak.

He reached his hand out tentatively to my face, delicately stroking my cheek. "I may be blind, but I can see that you really don't want to be here. So I want you to know that I won't expect anything from you in return. We'll both be better off that way."

Wait, was he letting me off the hook? Did he just give me permission not to love him or expect that in return from him? I was completely confused. What is with this guy?

"Okay, so basically we aren't going to talk to each other or try to get each other at all. We'll get married after my birthday and that will be it?" I rolled my eyes, trying not to get upset again. "Great. Just what every girl wants to here."

"Bella, I don't know what you want from me. I'm trying to do what is right for the both of us." His voice rose a little, annoyance clear in his tone.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No, you're trying to hide. And what I can't figure out is what you are so afraid of that you don't want me or anyone else to see, Edward." I shook my head, feeling the anger building again. "We may not like this, but I am here and sooner or later you will have to deal with me."

Edward chuckled darkly. "Touché, Isabella. You should heed your own advice."

"And what is that supposed to me?" I was really starting to getting annoyed with him.

"It means that I'm not the only one trying to hide." Even with his blind eyes I felt as though he could see right through me right into my soul. His words made me shudder.

"You know nothing about me." I shook my head, getting angrier as the conversation continued. "I don't even know why I'm bothering. It's obvious you want nothing to do with me and being here isn't high up on my list, so fine. No expectations from either of us. We'll just do our duty and let it go at that." I made to go.

He shuffled his feet, standing up. "Bella."

"Good day, your highness." I left his room.

This had by far been the weirdest morning I had ever experienced.


	3. Introductions to the Public

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Three

Introductions to the Public

"Good morning, Miss." Amber curtsied and brought a breakfast tray into my room. "I hope you slept well."

I smiled sadly. "I'm still dealing with jet lag, but I did for the most part thank you."

"Enjoy your breakfast, Miss. The King and Queen would like to speak with you in an hour." Her short black hair was tucked behind her ears and she kept her eyes trained to the ground.

"Oh. Thank you, Amber." I smiled at her. Being waited on and taken care of this way was incredibly weird for me. Most, if not all, of my life I had pretty much taken care of myself. Sometimes I felt like the only adult in the house.

Breakfast was amazing. I was fairly certain that if I wasn't careful I would become extremely spoiled from all the wonderful treatment they were giving. I certainly didn't deserve it and I was not going to get attached to it.

When I was finished I took a quick shower and got dressed, trying to look somewhat decent. Just as I was coming out of the closet I was greeted by Lauren and her amazing sneer. Great, what a lovely thing to see first thing in the morning.

"If you'll come with me I'll take you to the King and Queen." She didn't even wait to see if I was ready, she just left the room and kept right on walking.

Catching up to her I tried to take in my surroundings as we walked. Surprisingly for a palace everything was so bright and open. It almost seemed cozy, except for the occasional suit or armor near the throne room.

We passed a hall with paintings of the Cullen family. They were all so elegant and beautiful, I felt grossly out of place. One of the paintings was of the family together, they were all so different and yet so much alike.

Looking at Carlisle and Esme's portrait I could hardly believe that two such beautiful people could be so lucky. They seemed so much in love, even in the picture, they had three pretty amazing kids, and they seemed so down to earth for being royalty.

The next one was of Edward by himself. A canvas could never do justice to his beautiful features messy flop of hair. His eyes were green. Not just any green either, a clear deep emerald that made my knees weak. In my quick glance I was able to catch something in his eyes that caused my stomach to churn. Pain, a deep pain that was heart breaking.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I wasn't going to let myself do this.

Emmett and a woman I could only assume was Rosalie were in the next picture. She was the beauty personified with gorgeous long blonde hair, blue eyes, full red lips, a statuesque body that would make any girl feel plain and inadequate.

Lastly was Alice. She was so cute and spunky, her smile lighting up the portrait and accentuating her petite features. I figured that Jasper would be added to the picture once they were married.

Once we finally made it to the room, Lauren bowed. "Your majesty, Miss Bella Swan."

"Thank you, Lauren." Carlisle smiled to her and turned his attention. "I apologize for not introducing you sooner, but I figured that you had enough to deal with at the time. Bella, this is my wife Esme." He gestured to the copper haired woman I had only see from afar. She looked like a model from the 20s or 30s, classic beauty, natural and delicate.

"It is so lovely to finally meet you, Bella." She pulled me into a loving embrace, instantly making me feel welcome.

Biting my lip, I smiled when she release me. "You as well." I nodded.

From the furniture in the room I guessed that we were in a parlor or maybe a living room, I wasn't quite sure. "Please, come join us for a few minutes." Esme gestured to one of the couches and we all made our way to them.

I waited until they were seated to do so, out of politeness.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was no more than a minute. Finally Esme smiled at me encouragingly and broke the silence. "Well, Bella, I'm sure you are wondering why we asked you here, so let's get started."

"Alright." I agreed, warily.

"Due to who we are and our stature among the people," Esme began, "the press tends to be a constant presence. They can be quite brutal and would like nothing more than a good story to rip us to shreds."

Carlisle kindly took over. It was amazing how, even though they were the King and Queen, I couldn't help but feel at ease around them. "We are only telling you this to prepare you for what's to come." He assured me, ease just dripping off of him. "In order to protect you from anything the press may come up with, we have decided to present you to the press under our terms."

I sat there stunned. Presented to the press? I could barely walk across a flat stable surface with falling flat on my face. The floor and I had a pretty close relationship seeing as how I spent half my time fall over it. And they expected me to get up in front of how many reporters and not make them look bad.

Good luck with that idea. Being the center of attention wasn't exactly my favorite thing to be, in fact I hated it. My face turned bright red and I tended to cry.

"Are sure about this?" I didn't want to be rude, but they had to know the risk factors. "I'm not good in front of crowds and especially not with attention when it's focused on me." I felt myself getting worked up already.

Esme waved her hand, quieting my rambling. "Oh don't worry. Edward will be up there with you. He will be speaking, answering any of their questions. The reporters will want to get their photographs and as long as you can pose in front of a camera that will be the extent of what you will have to do." She reached her hand out to mind and rubbed it reassuringly.

"Umm… I guess I can do that." Who was I kidding? Knowing me I'd probably fall off of the stage and take out the entire royal guard with me.

"Brilliant." Esme was practically beaming. "Jessica, our press agent, will be here later today and she'll prep you for the conference. If you have any questions about the presentation I know Alice will be more than happy to help you."

I nodded, taking that as my dismissal. "I just wanted to say that you both have been so wonderful to me. I'm still not sure how I feel about being here, but I have never felt more welcome any place else."

Esme just smiled and pressed her cheek to mine quickly. "It is our pleasure, dear. Besides, I know you will be great for my son."

How come everybody kept saying that? I'd never know because Edward made painfully clear that he didn't want to get to know. He didn't want me in his life and I was more than happy to make sure of that for him. All I wanted was to be with Jacob, to have him hold me in his big strong arms and warm me up.

I missed him so much.

That's it. Once I was in my room I was going to call Jacob. I figured he was probably waiting for my call anyways. I made my way to my room and searched for my cell phone. I laid down on the bed and then dialed Jacob's number.

He answered on the third ring and his deep husky voice sent chills through me. "Hey, Bells. I miss you so much."

"Me, too." I felt a grin spread across my lips, despite myself. "This place is like a whole other universe."

"Trip over anything yet?" Stupid smug bastard. How did he always know?

I sighed. "I actually fell out of my bed this morning. I made brutal contact with the floor and everything."

"Ah man, I'm sorry I missed that." He cracked up laughing.

"Why don't I video tape it for you next time and send it to you so you can enjoy it for years to come?" I hated it when he made fun of my clumsiness.

"That's be so cool, Bells." He laughed.

I groaned to myself. "Why don't you go get all greasy and hit yourself in the head with one of your tools?"

"That's my girl." He continued to chuckle at me. I could just picture him running his hand through his hair while his black eyes shown with happiness,

"Even though you're being a jerk I just wanted to hear your voice. I don't think I could ever be happy here without my sun." I felt myself getting all teary eyed again.

Jake was always so warm and he was huge, he was like my own personal little sun and I always felt safe around him. He could make me so happy, even when he was pissing me off. "I don't know how I'll make it without you either, Bells. You're my best friend."

"I better go before you start making me cry. Bye, Jake." My voice got softer, I didn't want to say goodbye to him.

"Bye, Bells." He said before the line went dead.

Tears filled my eyes as I closed my phone. How could Charlie do this to me? I hadn't been away from Jacob since we met. We did everything together and now I was thousands of miles away from him.

"Excuse me, Miss," Amber stood in the door way. She appeared shy whenever she came to my room, but I had feeling she wasn't always that way. "Prince Edward is here to see you."

I wiped the tears from under my eyes and stood up. "Okay."

She bowed her head and stepped back. Edward came up to the door and Amber helped him in, her hand touching his arm ever so lightly. She looked up at him adoringly as she helped him through the room.

Of course, who doesn't have a crush on a prince next in line for the throne?

"Thank you, Amber." Edward nodded in the direction she was standing.

We of us said anything for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to be the first to break the silence. Edward eventually decided to speak. "Can we talk?"

"I thought that you didn't want to get to know me." I said harsher than I had intended to.

He had an amused expression on his face. "I never said I didn't want to, but I think it would better for the both of us we didn't become attached to each other."

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met." I felt my temper rising again, which preempted the tears. "Do you sit up at night thinking these things up, just trying to confuse me?"

"Us getting to know each other would only complicate things for you. Trust me, Bella; you are much better off not getting involved with me." How could somebody be so cryptic and completely emotionless?

I let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "Oh if only you knew how right you are. Edward, can you do something for me?"

"Depends on what that might be, love." Stupid British sentiments.

"Please just decide what it is that you want. If you don't want to get to know me, that's fine, but just stick to it." I hated making myself vulnerable. "You having me come to your room and coming here to talk to me isn't making things any clearer."

Edward seemed to consider my words. "You're right, Bella, and I apologize for that. How about I hold off on my decision until after the press conference? I assume that you that Jessica will be here today?"

"Yes, your parents told me earlier." I fidgeted with my fingers. "I guess if you can live with it so can I." I just wanted him out of my room, he made me extremely nervous with how incredibly good looking he was. I felt beyond inferior to him.

I swear that the man was bipolar or had multiple personalities or something. I could not keep up with his constant mood swings.

"Ah, here you are Edward. " Emmett's familiar voice boomed. "Father would like a word with you. Hello, Bella."

I smiled and waved. "Bye, Edward."

"We'll talk later." He told me as he grabbed a hold of Emmett's arm. "If you even think of making any stupid signs behind my back Em, I swear you will regret it." He warned.

"Say's the blind man. Bring it on big brother." Emmett teased his older brother.

I found myself giggling at their exchange.

It was nice how even though Edward couldn't see he didn't let that bother him too much, especially when it came to his body builder sized younger brother. And Emmett certainly did shy away from taunting him like he normally would have if Edward wasn't blind.

When everyone was finally gone from my room, I went in search of my books and took out my trusty copy of Pride and Prejudice. To make sure I was alone I went into the mini mall they called a closet and sat down on along the wall where all my tops were hanging. I spread out a blanket and laid down across it.

I was soon entranced in the world of chivalry and misunderstandings, not paying attention to the world around me. I barely heard someone calling for me.

"Miss? Miss Bella, where are you?" It was Amber.

"Oh… uh… I'm in here, Amber." I scrambled to my feet, trying not to fall over.

Amber curtsied. "Come with me, Miss. Jessica is here and the rest of the family is waiting for you."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was about to walk into the lion's den unprepared. Knowing there was no way to get out of it, I followed Amber.


	4. Practice Proper Posture

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Four

Practice proper Posture

"Okay, let's get started shall we." Jessica smiled. She was shorter than me, about five foot and had thick curly brown hair. She sat down in a chair next to Esme, her back perfectly straight.

I wasn't entirely sure what to do, so I just sat down across from Jessica.

"The press conference is set for tomorrow. Our goal is to present you in the best possible light, and I can see that we have a lot of work to do." She looked me over for a moment, a hint of jealous crossing her face.

"Alice and Rose have agreed to help you dress and do your hair and makeup." Esme smiled at me encouragingly.

"Since this will be your first appearance, there are a few things you should be aware of. They will be watching every move that you make, Bella." Jessica had a wonderful presentation of herself, her insecurities masked by a thin layer petty snobbish veneer. "Everything from facial expressions to body language."

My head was beginning to spin from all the information they were throwing at me.

"Bella, stand up for me." Jessica rose from her seat and moved around to where I was. She looked me over and then began adjusting my posture so that I was standing taller. "You need to present yourself as being beautiful and confidant. Even if you are completely nervous on the inside, they shouldn't see that."

"What if they ask me a question? I can't speak in front of all those people." I tried to maintain the position she had adjusted me into.

"Edward will be making a statement regarding the engagement and introducing you, and then he will answer a few of their questions." Jessica explained, motioning for me to sit down and adjusting my posture as I did so.

I felt myself getting ready to hyperventilate.

Jessica continued going over what I would need to know for tomorrow.

For the most part I just nodded my head and would say "okay" when needed. I listened, but didn't attribute too much more to the conversation. Not that I was actually able to the way that Jessica kept going on

My world had been turned completely upside down in a matter of days. I had gone from my days consisting of biology homework and worrying about getting into a good college to closets the size of my bedroom and bathroom back home and being presented to the press. It all felt a bit surreal.

When Jessica finally finished I let out a deep breath. That was done, at least for now. "The conference will be tomorrow morning at 9:30. Do not be late." She bowed to Esme and left the room without another word.

"Don't let her scare you, dear." Esme smiled at me reassuringly. "I know that this can all seem a little daunting at first, but I believe that you will get through this in spectacular fashion. Just remember to breathe." She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you so much for your confidence, Esme." I felt my cheeks redden. "I wish I could feel the same way. Knowing me I'll probably fall flat on my face before I even make it on the stage."

Esme chuckled. "Bella, Edward would never let that happen. He's had a rough time since he lost his eye sight, but if there's one thing I can say about him it's that he is a gentleman. At least I raised him to be one." Her smile was so warm and only enhanced her beauty. "Do you mind if I tell you a story about him?" She took my hands in hers.

I shook my head. "Not at all."

"When Edward was about seven we went to a wedding for one of Carlisle's cousins. It was a beautiful ceremony and it was a great opportunity to expose him to more of the world and people outside of our little family." Esme explained, her accent getting thicker as she continued. "At the reception I took Edward over to the couple to give them our congratulations. I had never seen such a look on his face in my life.

"He looked up at me in wonderment and asked me why they looked so happy. So I explained that they were in love and were thrilled to be sharing their happiness with their friends and family." Her eyes seemed to water as she spoke, never spilling over.

"He looked back at them again, a goofy grin on his face. 'Mother, someday I'm going to find a woman who makes me feel like that and I will make her my wife and princess. I will wait for my true love' He told me." As she spoke I could hear the immense pride she had in her son for being so grown up in that particular moment.

My jaw fell open slightly as I took in what she was saying.

Edward was a hopeless romantic.

"Please don't judge him too harshly, Bella." She asked me as she walked me to the door, kissing me on the cheek. "He's a lot more fragile than he appears."

I smiled. "Thank you again, Esme." I nodded to her before leaving the room quietly. Even though I hated to admit it, I was strangely intrigued by Edward.

He was beautiful and strong, a prince at that. He seemed incredibly stubborn. Yet he was plagued by his eyesight and the repercussions of having to run his country blind.

As his fingers had gently run over my face I felt an electric jolt against me. His pale skin was so soft against mine and that smell. There was something about the way he smelled, it wasn't cologne or anything, but it was sexy none the less.

Even though I felt all of that I was still beyond frustrated and confused by him. With everything happening as fast as it was I needed some form of stability, which meant that I needed Edward to decide if we were actually going to be on speaking terms.

I seriously doubted if I could ever have feelings for him, but if we were going to be forced into this it would at least be a good idea if we were on speaking terms.

Having Esme around to talk to was nice. She seemed to understand my hesitancy with Edward and actually tried to encourage me. She was so sweet and kind hearted, and she wanted me to see the best in Edward.

Maybe it wasn't the fact that he was so cold, but that he was embarrassed of his ailment and pushed people away so that they couldn't hurt him or be hurt by him.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness at the realization that Edward had possibly hurting just as much as I had been. I could only hope that Edward would decide that he wanted to get to know me better after the press conference tomorrow.

When I got back to my room Amber brought a note for me and I thanked her. It was from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I laid out the clothes I want you to wear tonight on your bed. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will be joining us for dinner. Be in the dining hall at 7:30_

_Alice_

I chuckled to myself, she certainly was a pushy little pixie, but I was looking forward to meeting Jasper and Rosalie so going probably wasn't going to be too bad. I left the lounge area and went into the bedroom to see what clothes Alice had picked out for me.

My eyes got big as I saw the outfit she had chosen. For a simple dinner in with her family she picked out a green tunic top that was low cut and sure to be tight around my bust as well as a denim mini skirt that I normally frowned upon. Skirts were never really feasible for someone like me.

Groaning inwardly I decided to just go along with it and put the clothes on. Once I did I noticed the shoes that she had picked out and immediately shook my head. She had picked out a pair of spiky heel death traps that I knew were a bad idea.

So I put on my trusty Converse sneakers and then headed out of the room. It took me a little while to find the dining hall, there were so many rooms I still hadn't seen and I got somewhat lost.

When I finally arrived Alice came squealing up to me. "Oh you look… why aren't you wearing the shoes I laid out for you?"

"I can barely walk as it is, and I thought that I'd like to actually like to make it here alive, so I opted for shoes a little less dangerous." I explained, not about to feel guilty for my choice either.

Alice just shook her head at me and grabbed my hand. She brought me to the far end of the long table where everyone else was seated. "Bella, this is my fiancé Jasper Whitlock." Alice stared adoringly up at him.

Jasper was tall, at least 6'2", with honey blonde hair and rich blue eyes. He held himself in regal manner and gingerly held his hand out for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

I blushed and nodded. "It's nice to meet you as well." I turned to my left and practically froze in place.

The picture I had seen earlier of Rosalie did not do her justice at all. She was the picture perfect reincarnation of beauty. Her long blonde wavy hair and statuesque body were perfect; no flaws seemed to exist anywhere on her. In her presence I was beyond inferior.

"Bella, this is Emmett's wife Lady Rosalie." Alice introduced us.

I bowed my head slightly and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

Rosalie just stared, looking her nose down at me. A death glare was radiating from her, but I was too afraid to do anything. "Of course." She finally nodded.

Eventually we were able to sit and begin dinner. I mostly kept quiet, grateful that the attention was not on me for once. I figured that this was the perfect time to practice proper etiquette I had been taught earlier, so I worked on my posture and my over all presentation to the others.

And then the questions started. "So, Bella, how do you like England so far?" Jasper asked.

"Well I haven't had a chance to see too much, but so far I've loved it. This palace is unlike anything I have ever seen." I smiled politely.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rosalie muttered under breath. "So, Bella, I bet you're just thrilled to become a princess and be marrying a prince."

I put my fork down quietly on my plate. I found Rosalie incredibly intimidating, but I wasn't going to back down from her. "Actually, it's the last thing that I want. Being in the spotlight doesn't exactly make my day, but I'm sure I'll get over it." I told her.

She gave me another murderous glare, but thankfully didn't say another word to me.

"How long have you and Alice known each other?" I turned my attention to Jasper.

"We actually met last year at the annual Christmas ball. Our eyes met across the room, we were on opposite sides of the dance floor." He stroked her cheek gently with his index finger. "Next thing I knew this little thing came up to me, I bowed to her and she just smiled. 'I've been waiting for you for a long time.' I knew there'd never be anyone else for me." He winked at her.

My eyes filled with tears at how loving they were with each other. I could tell they had a pretty deep relationship, that words weren't necessarily always needed. Oh to be so in love.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as you keep your hands to yourself mate, we're all good." Emmett narrowed his eyes at Jasper in a brotherly fashion.

"Ignore him, Jazz. Not everybody thinks about sex all the time like the hormonal twins over there." Alice quickly kissed him on the cheek.

I chuckled to myself and wiped away the tears that had formed under my eyes. "It feels so nice to be around such a happy family. I was an only child back home, so my experiences were kind of limited to my best friend Jake."

"Don't be sad, Bella." Alice squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You are a part of this family now. You will be sick of us in no time."

Alice and Rosalie were at my room bright and early in the morning. Once I was showered they went straight to work on my hair and makeup. Every time I would squirm Alice would just smile at me encouragingly and at one point she told me that she never really had a sister to do this stuff with so I shouldn't spoil her fun.

When they finally finished I got dressed, taking one last look in the mirror before I walked out with them. I followed Alice out to the gardens where the conference was being held.

"You'll do great." She assured me.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded and looked down at my feet.

My heart jumped when I felt someone twine my fingers with theirs. I looked up to find Edward standing next to me. "This will be over before you know it. Just hold on to my hand and smile." He whispered into my ear.

"Okay." I whispered back.

He gave my hand another reassuring squeeze before we made our way to the podium. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Good morning ladies and gentleman of the press. It is wonderful indeed to have you here today as witnesses to our joyous." The velvety tones of his voice were so relaxing and perfect for speaking in public, it was amazing how self assured he was in front of all of these people.

"It is my privilege and extreme honor to announce that I am officially engaged to Miss Isabella Swan. Our wedding date is not set yet, but we will make a formal statement when that has been decided." He turned his face in my direction for a moment and then back out to the crowd. "Bella and I intend to take our time with the engagement in hopes of enjoying it a little."

"We would like to request that our private lives remain just that after today. I'm sure you can all appreciate that." A few chuckles could be heard from the audience. "Now I will take a few questions."

Jessica was on Edward's left and pointed to a puppy dog faced guy with short blonde hair. "Mike Newton, your highness, with the London Daily. How did you and Miss Swan meet?"

"Our families are old friends. We've known each other our whole lives." Edward was so good with them.

"Angela Webber, with the Barnett and Potters Bar Times. As the future king the pressure is one you to find a wife, do you feel that you and Miss Swan are a good match?" Angela was a tall woman with long brown hair and a gentle demeanor.

Edward, who had been rubbing soothing circles along my hand with his thumb, smiled that amazing crooked grin. "I must admit that Miss Swan is probably a too good for me. She is a smart woman and I feel she will have no problems putting me in my place."

Was he trying to make me cry? Where had all of these complements come from all of a sudden? I couldn't believe that he was being so nice. Oh! He was letting me know that he wanted us to get to know each other.

My heart swelled.

"Alright, we have time for one last question." Jessica announced.

I bit my lip nervously as we waited.

"Tyler Crowley, with the London Paper. Miss Swan, do you feel like you've hit the jackpot? Marrying into a royal family?" What a little weasel.

Jessica stepped in front of me. "That's all of the time we have for today. Thank you ladies and gentleman and if you wait patiently we will take you to an area where you can photo's of the lovely couple."

My cheeks flames up at the thought of my picture being plastered all over every newspaper in London.

"Don't worry, Bella." Edward's lips were dangerously close to my ear as we were led to an open area by a fountain. "I am right here with you."

We were set up in front of the fountain and posed for the cameras. Edward had me on his left and made sure that my left hand was out of view. Since there wasn't a ring on my finger I suppose he didn't want any speculations about our engagement.

He held me close to his body, that glorious scent of his wafting through my nostrils and making it very difficult to concentrate. One of his hands was resting on my waist and the other held my hand to his chest.

Finally, as the pictures began to wind down he pressed his lips to my cheek and a jolt of electricity shot through me, causing my cheeks flaming up again. "You are doing superbly well. Just a few more minutes and this will be all over." His lips tickled my skin.

I nodded my head, knowing that he could feel the movement.

This man was going to drive me crazy. He knew just the right things to say to reassure me and keep me calm, while doing the tiniest movements that only seemed to drive me crazy. What was I going to do with him?

Finally Jessica came in front of us and the flashing stopped. "Well, I'd like to thank you all for coming. I hope you got what you needed and enjoyed celebrating this occasion with us. Again thank you and on behalf of the royal family I'd like to wish you a good rest of the day."

When Edward and I were finally brought inside I breathed out a sigh of relief, thrilled to finally be done with it. For a few minutes he searched along a wall, looking for something that I obviously couldn't see. He eventually opened a door to a secret room where we could have some privacy.

"So, what exactly does this mean?" I fidgeted with my fingers as he adjusted his sunglasses.

He sighed, grinning. "This means that if you are okay with it, I would like us to spend some time getting to know each other. You made me realize that I was being a git and that I wasn't really giving you a chance." He reached his hand out to me, searching until he found my cheek. "I am not a good friend for you, but I will be here if you want me."

I couldn't stop the blush that rose in my cheeks as a small smile formed on my lips. "I'll be holding you to that."

"Are you blushing?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "How do you know that?"

"I can feel the heat from your skin." He was standing really close to me. "So, Miss Swan, where would you like to start?"


	5. Birthdays are for Crying

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Five

Birthdays are for Crying

Edward and I slowly got to know each other over the next few weeks. At night, during dinner, we'd ask each other questions. We took turns each night and learned a pretty good deal about each other.

The only thing that still bugged me was that he would not tell me how he lost his eyesight. When we finally got to that point in the conversation he'd skillfully steer it in a different direction, trying to distract me off the topic.

I allowed it for awhile, figuring that if he wasn't ready to talk about it then I wouldn't force him. But it was just getting ridiculous now. He knew just about every significant detail of my life and yet he was refusing to tell me the most important thing about him.

During the day, while Edward was in meetings with his father, I spent my time studying for my graduation test. Esme had set it up for me that all I had to do was pass my finals in order to graduate, so I was making sure that I studied hard in order to pass.

Alice taught me more about being a princess. She touched on everything from how to address members of Parliament and those of other social standing to proper etiquette during a ball and fancy dinner.

My head was spinning from all the information she was giving me, but I tried to store it all away for future reference.

That time seemed to be coming around the corner rather quickly though. My birthday was at the end of the week and a ball was being thrown in my honor. Also it turned out that my coronation ceremony was going to be held the following week, which meant that I was going to be a real princess soon.

Not only was it going to be my birthday party, but apparently Alice had decided that it would serve as mine and Edward's engagement party as well.

The morning of my birthday Alice and I were going over the table settings. She wanted to make sure I knew what each piece of silverware was for. "Okay last one." She held up a tiny fork.

"Shrimp fork." I sighed.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Alice put the fork down and turned to me.

I had been feeling homesick, especially for Jacob. We had never been apart for so long and I was missing him terribly. Today was my birthday and he was supposed to be with me so that we could finish fixing up my motorcycle and then he was going to teach me how to ride it.

Alice touched my hand, bringing me back to the present.

"No, uh, I'm fine. Just a little homesick I suppose." I forced a smile on my face, trying to show that I was really alright. "Come on, isn't it time to for breakfast."

She beamed, bouncing up out of her chair. "Actually, Edward asked that I send you to meet him. He wants to speak to you before he and Carlisle leave for their morning meeting."

I nodded and allowed her to drag me to where Edward was apparently waiting for me. I blushed when I caught sight of him standing in a stairwell.

He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt, the first few buttons undone and he had a jacket draped casually over his left arm. His hair was its perfect messiness, his usual black sunglasses rested on his nose, and his right hand was stuck in his pocket. "Bella." He smiled crookedly.

My blush increased. "Good morning, Edward." I nodded to Alice as she left me there.

Edward held his hand out to me and his smile grew when I stepped closer to his embrace. "Happy Birthday," he whispered before kissing my cheek gently. "I wanted to see you before the party tonight and give you a present."

I cringed internally, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach from when his lips had touched me. Normally I hated my birthday because it brought a lot of unnecessary attention and focus on me. "Edward Cullen, you did not have to get me anything."

"Trust me, this one I did." He chuckled, pulling a small black box out of his pocket and placing it on my palm.

Oh, was it what I thought it was? It was. My engagement ring. I opened the box and gasped when I saw the beautiful the three stoned, white gold ring. "Edward," I said breathlessly. It felt wrong excepting the ring when I wasn't sure how I felt about him. I knew that I cared for him a great deal; he had been wonderful to me. I just didn't want either of us to get hurt.

"It was my grandmother's," he took it out and slowly slid it onto my ring finger, his touch sending a shiver down my spine. "And I wanted you to have it."

I bit my lip, looking at the ring. "It's beautiful, Edward." I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek, my hands resting on his chest. My lips tingled when I stepped back.

"Bella!" A deep, husky voice called out to me.

I turned in the direction of the voice and my jaw dropped. "Jacob." It took a second for me to realize that he was actually standing there. "Jacob!" I ran down the stairs toward him, forgetting the fact that I could trip and let him sweep me up into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Charlie told me where you were staying, so I decided to fly out here to see my favorite girl." He laughed loudly as he swung me around. "Man, Bells, I have missed you so much." His iron grip knocked the wind out of me.

"You have no idea. Now everything is perfect." I managed to get out after he set me down. "I can't believe that you are actually here, Jake."

"Are you kidding? Like I would miss your eighteenth birthday, honey." His long black hair was back in its usual ponytail and he seemed to have gotten taller.

Suddenly I felt horrible for running away from Edward. He must have been so upset and wondering what could possibly be going on. "Give me a second." I kissed Jacob on the cheek and went back up the stairs to where Edward was patiently waiting.

He didn't appear to be angry. His jaw was relaxed, the muscles in his arms and neck were loose, and he had a patient expression on his face.

"I am so sorry about that, Edward." I felt so embarrassed for behaving so rudely to him. "I didn't mean to run off like that."

Edward just smiled. "It's perfectly alright. I actually must be going, so enjoy spending time with your friend and I will see you tonight." He pressed his lips delicately to my forehead and whispered, "Happy Birthday," one more time before leaving.

I blushed and smiled as one of his guards helped him down the stairs.

"Wow, never would of thought that Prince Fancy Pants was blind. Huh." Jacob came up to where I was standing, shaking his head in obvious disgust.

"Could you be anymore insensitive, Jake?" I glared at him.

He just chuckled, amused by my anger. "Bella, he is a rich snob who has the world at his fingertips and I'm the insensitive one?"

"Thanks for the visit, Jake. You can walk in front of a bus now." I turned to leave him.

"Oh come on, Bella." He grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. "You know I'm just joking around." He smiled my favorite smile.

"Jake, the Cullen's have been incredibly good to me since I've been here. You don't know them and you don't know Edward." I pulled my arm from his grasp and continued on to my suite.

He laughed as he caught up to me easily. "Bells, I don't have to know them. They are all the same," he said with venom in his voice. "You aren't like them. You and me... I came here for you, Bells. I needed to tell you… you to know that."

I opened the door to the sitting room of my suite and walked in. I paused once I was further inside. Was he saying what I thought he was? I turned around so I could look at him, staring into those big beautiful black eyes of his, unable to hold back my intake of breath.

He was in love with me. How could I not have seen that? We spent practically every day together, but it never really dawned on me that he would have those feelings.

Chewing on my lower lip nervously I made my way over to him and hugged him, allowing him to envelope me in his strong arms. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled the wonderful scent that was Jacob. Standing here I never felt safer or more comfortable in my life. Of course I loved him, but I was not in love with him.

"Bells, I know that I wasn't going about this the right way, but you've got to know. I know that you do." His lips were close to my ear, his deep husky voice causing me to shiver.

I nodded. "Jake, you know that I love you. You have been so wonderful to me, I feel so lucky to have you in my life. But, I don't feel the same way that you do."

"Its okay, Bells. I just wanted you to know that you have an alternative." His large warm hands rested on my waist as he pulled me in closer. His body shook with laughter when I involuntarily yawned. "Come on, let's go lay down for a while, huh?"

Too sleepy to argue, I let him lead me into the bedroom and we cuddled on the giant fortress that was my bed.

He bundled me up in his arms, keeping me warm and safe. He talked me about what had been going on in La Push since I had left, telling me about what goofy adventures he and his friends Embry and Quil had gotten into. I had missed him so much and it felt good to be together again. I fell asleep against his chest. I woke up slightly when he kissed the top of my head awhile later and whispered, "Bye, Bells," and I fell right back to sleep.

"Okay, Bella, it's time to get ready for the party." Alice called to me from my mini mall of a closet.

I sat up sleepily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked around for Jacob, but only found a note.

_Bells,_

_I'm sorry to take off like this, but I didn't really belong. Please don't worry about me and try to have a wonderful birthday. You only turn eighteen once. I left your present under the pillow, don't worry it's handmade. No money was spent. I love you, even if you are a klutz. Take care of yourself._

_Jake_

I wiped the few traitor tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. I was sad that he had gone back to Washington, barely even got to spend any time together. But, I suppose it was for the best. I couldn't give him what he wanted and that broke my heart because Jake deserved happiness.

Alice stuck her head out of the closet and grinned, accentuating her pixie like features. "Why don't you go take a quick shower and I'll get everything ready for you. I laid out the proper undergarments for you." She nodded, disappearing back into the closet.

I took the corset and panties into the bathroom with me along with a beautiful silk robe. A nice hot shower sounded like just the thing to ease my tense muscles. Once I got in and had the water set at the temperature set just right, I stood under the flow of water and let it wash over me. I eventually washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and finished up.

When I got out I quickly dried off and put my undergarments on.

Much to my dismay Alice was waiting for me in the closet and got to work immediately. She set my hair in no time at all, making sure it was perfect before moving on to my makeup. "Edward is so happy to have you here, Bella." She smiled.

I blushed. "How can you be so sure?"

She chuckled quietly, brushing a light powdering of blush on my cheeks. "I've lived with Edward my whole life. I know him better than he knows himself sometimes." She smoothed in the blush and put the small compact on the counter. "I've never seen him like this before. He actually has a smile on his face in the mornings, he's playing his piano again, it's brilliant how much he's changed." She motioned for me to stand.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as she helped me into my party dress.

"Of course you can." She finished zipping it up and made a few minor adjustments as she went along.

I fidgeted with my fingers for a second before speaking. "Why do think Edward won't tell me about how he lost his eyesight?"

"Edward is very hard on himself. I think more than anything though, he's embarrassed by what happened to him." She moved in front of me and smiled. "Okay birthday girl, I'm going to finish getting ready. See you at the party." She kissed my cheek before leaving.

The dress I was wearing was midnight blue. The top was sleeveless and formfitting while the skirt of the dress had several layers of tulle, making it poof out a little. The shoes were death traps, but beautiful none the less. My hair was curled, piled, and pinned strategically on top of my head.

Just as I was about to sit on my bed Lauren came in. She curtsied "It's time Miss. The Prince is waiting so that the two of you can make your entrance together."

I let a deep breath that I didn't realize I had been holding and followed Lauren as she brought me to Edward. My stomach was in knots and I couldn't really pin point what it was that I was feeling.

As soon as I saw him my nerves calmed down. Everyone else faded away and I knew it would all be okay.

When I got up to him I gingerly touched his arm and blushed when I saw that crooked grin cross his lips.

"You smell amazing." He whispered in my ear, his cool breath causing me to shiver. "And I'm sure that you look beyond words."

My cheeks were probably the color of cherry tomatoes by this point, but I just didn't care. "Thank you, Edward. You look incredibly handsome."

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Are you ready to go in?"

"No," I shook my head nervously.

Edward just chuckled and pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips delicately to my forehead. "Don't worry. I won't leave your side for a moment. I promise." He pressed another gentle kiss to my forehead and then took my hand in his.

I found myself smiling at his little display of affection. Since we had agreed to spend time getting to know each other he had still decided to be very formal. We would touch briefly for the most part, but kept a small distance between

Today was the first time he had allowed us to be affectionate toward one another. My heart was pounding from the moment we touched. What was I feeling?

"And the hosts for the evening His Royal Highness Prince Edward and Miss Isabella." We were announced upon entering the elegantly decorated ball room.

My breath caught as I took in the fresh lights strung up, the flower center pieces placed around the room, and the two huge mounds of presents neatly stacked off in one of the corners.

"I know Alice can go a little over board, but she assured me that it was all tastefully done. Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"It is breath taking. It's just all too much. The presents alone must have cost a fortune." I hated the idea of people spending money on me, even if these people had more money than I could ever dream of.

"Bella, don't worry about it. Most of them are engagement presents for us. Please try to have fun." He asked of me.

I sighed, a thought coming to me that I hadn't even considered. "No one's going to bring a gigantic birthday cake, forcing to me to stand around it while everyone sings me 'Happy Birthday' are they?"

"No." Edward chuckled. "Please behave." He murmured.

For the next hour and a half we went throughout the room and Edward introduced me to the members of Parliament and the other guests in attendance. They all seemed like nice people, but I felt profoundly out of place. We even stopped to see Carlisle and Esme, thanking them for such a lovely party.

I had never been so thrilled as when Edward lead me to the dance floor and pulled me close to him. Even though I hated dancing, I wanted to get away from all of the people.

Edward took one of my hands in his and brought them close to his heart. "I wish I could see you tonight, Bella. I know you must look radiant."

My cheeks flushed and he chuckled. I decided to take a risk and ask him about what had happened to him once more. "Edward, can I ask you about what to your eyes."

His whole body tensed before he answered. "Not tonight Bella."

"Every night you say that. When?" I leaned back in his embrace so I could see his face.

"Bella, I am asking you to let this go. I don't want to discuss this, especially not now." His voice entered that low dangerous tone.

I felt myself becoming angry and my eyes beginning to water. "Edward, I understand that this hasn't been an easy thing to deal with. I'm just asking you to trust me enough to let me in." I was pleading with him, something that normally would embarrass me beyond belief, but at this point I didn't care.

He stopped dancing. "You don't know what you're asking of me." He dropped his arms from me and took a step back. "Just let it go. I am not talking about it." His tone was final, no hint of him relenting his stance at all.

My stomach was churning and all I wanted to do was run and hide under my pillows. I wiped my tear stained cheeks, not caring if my voice cracked when I spoke to Edward. "Fine. Enjoy the rest of the party. I'm not in the mood to celebrate."

And with that I lifted up the skirt of my dress the best I could and left the ballroom. No one tried to stop me, thankfully. I took the killer shoes off and made a bee line for my room, barely able to control the sobs that wanted to escape my lips.

What a horrible day.


	6. Tears can be for Healing

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

This chapter is in Edward's POV.

* * *

Chapter Six

Tears can be for Healing

I stood there on the dance floor feeling completely useless. Everything inside me wanted to scream and run after, but I couldn't get my feet to move. "Dammit!" I muttered under my breath. I couldn't believe that I had made my sweet Bella cry.

Heading my way I could hear two very distinct footsteps. They belonged to my brother and sister. Great, just what I needed.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I tried to ignore them while maintaining my temper. Then I felt Emmett's death grip on my shoulder, pulling me off to the side.

"Eddie, what in the bloody hell happened?" He all but growled in my ear.

Irritation was getting the better of me for a moment. "Bella and I had a fight, even though it's none of your business." I growled at the nick name he insisted on calling.

Alice put one of her hands in mine. Even though her perkiness annoyed me most days, I could help but love her sweet nature. She always wanted to make sure that everyone around her was happy. "What was the fight about?" We had a special connection that I didn't have with anyone else. She was my favorite sibling.

Groaning, I lowered my hand from my nose. "She's been asking about how I lost my sight alright."

"You haven't told her yet. Eddie you are a prat." Emmett grumbled at me.

"Back off." I growled.

"Not helping, Em." Alice said angrily. I could hear the smack she gave him on the back of his head. "I think what Emmett is trying to say in his own special way is that we thought you would have already spoken to Bella about that." Alice explained.

I sighed. "Do you tell everyone in your life your most intimate secrets? The things you are most ashamed of?" Why couldn't they understand that talking about it wasn't easy for me? I didn't want to think about it. Neither of them answered me.

"Look, I know this isn't an easy subject for you. We've all seen the toll it's taken, but you have to trust someone at some point, Edward." Alice rubbed my back in a soothing motion. "Otherwise, what's the point of getting married?"

"Bella doesn't want there to be any secrets between the two of you." Emmett joined in. "She came here not knowing a single soul and has to trust her life to you. It's not easy, brother, it never is." Even though he was an idiot half the time, he saved little pearls of wisdom for moments like these when I would never expect them.

"So, what, should I go to her now? Wait until morning?" I ran my hand through my hair, a nervous habit I never quite got rid of.

Alice was practically bubbling with excitement, and I didn't have to see her to know that she was grinning from ear to ear. "Go to her now. We'll cover for you with the guests."

"Son, what happened to Bella?" Carlisle came over to where we were standing. Esme was standing beside, the gentle scent of her perfume filling the air.

"We had a little disagreement. I'm going to go take care of it." I explained to him, not feeling the need to go into too many details.

Carlisle agreed and Esme kissed my cheek.

"Where is Ben?" He was my favorite guard, he had been moved to my detail a few months ago and we got along fairly well.

There was a bustle of clothing and tulle and then I felt a body come up behind me. "I'm here your highness."

"Edward, Ben. Just call me Edward." I smiled. "I need to go to Bella's suite."

"Of course, Edward." He let me take his arm and led me out of the ballroom. "Is everything alright?" He wasn't being nosy and I was very grateful for that.

I sighed, irritated that this had come up. "Just a misunderstanding, that's all."

A few minutes later we stopped walking. "Here we are. Do you need anything else, your highness?" Ben asked.

"No. Thank you." I smiled to him, and waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before I knocked on the door.

There wasn't an answer at first and then I faintly heard, "Come in." She whimpered.

My heart broke as I opened the door. I vowed never to do anything that would cause her voice to sound that way again. Slowly I made my way through to her bedroom and found the bed where I heard her muffled sobs. "It's me, Bella."

She didn't say anything or move an inch, not that I expected any different.

I found the left side of the bed and climbed on. I ran my hand along the bed until I found the fabric of her dress and then her soft luscious hair. "Bella, talking about what happened to me isn't an easy subject. The day I realized I would not be able to see again I swore never to speak about it." I tried to keep my voice soothing.

Then I felt her move, the sound of the tulle ruffling. She climbed into my lap and buried her face in my chest, clinging to me tightly, and the scent of strawberries filled my nostrils in the most glorious way. Her body trembled as she continued to sob. "I… I just want to… u-understand you better." She managed to get out.

"I know, love." I whispered to her.

"You can trust me with your secrets, Edward." Her voice sounded so tiny.

With her head tucked under my chin and her warm body pressed against me, I let out a sigh and began. "I was ten when it happened. Emmett and I were away at school." I rubbed soothing circles against her arm, trying to calm the sobs racking through her delicate body.

She sniffled.

"Since I was a prince I was very cocky about what I could get away with and sometimes felt the need to boast about it. James, a student in my year, also felt the need to boast and we had a sort of rivalry between us. We competed against each other for everything." I was so embarrassed to be telling her this story. I knew that as soon as I was finished she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

I felt Bella shift and lift her hand to gently cup my cheek. She stroked my skin, the motion encouraging me to continue.

"Our battles were becoming ridiculous. At first we just competed over who got better grades and who had more friends, but then he started making them dangerous. We'd sneak into the Headmaster's office and steal something or we'd pull some stunt around the campus. When one of the pranks involved the girls school where Alice went to I realized we were taking things way too far.

"I was finally willing to walk away, risking my well being was one thing, but I refused to hurt my family or any innocent bystander. But James would have none of that. He did everything that he could to push me and tempt me. Then he made a statement pushed me over the edge and we fought." I dropped my head, ashamed of myself.

"I knew that James had a temper, but I thought I could take him. The fight took a deadly turn as James pounded my head in the ground. I have no doubt that he would have killed me if Emmett hadn't of come in when he did. He pulled him off of me and held him back until the Headmaster was summoned.

"I was immediately rushed to the hospital. I don't really remember too much after I arrived, just lots of raised voices and bright lights. When I had been there for a few days the doctor treating me discovered a hemorrhage in my brain, affecting my eyesight and various other things.

"Later they told me that they had to remove the optic nerves from my brain in order to stop the hemorrhage, causing me to lose my eyesight." I cringed at the words as I remembered what had happened.

A gasp escaped her lips.

"My family tried to reassure me that I would be alright. That I could still lead a normal life and continue on with my duties, but I knew they were just words. I could never have a reign like my father." I sighed.

Then I felt Bella press her lips to my cheek.

"Bella, I let my stupid pride get in the way and not only jeopardized my life but how I will be viewed as a ruler and a man." I turned my face a way from her. "I was a monster, I only thought about myself and not the consequences of my actions."

"Oh, Edward." She gently touched both of her hands to my face and turned it back to her. "You are anything but a monster."

How she could say that to me baffled me. Had she not heard a word of what I told her? "Bella, I'm sure you'd like to believe that, but I know what I am. What I've done. I am only half the man I should be because of my impairment."

She nearly growled at me. "Stop that right now, Edward Cullen. Do you hear me?" She scolded softly, waiting for me to answer her. "You have been so attentive to me and kind. What monster would do that? You've surprised me so much."

I couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "How so?"

She buried her face in the crook of my neck, heat rising from her soft cheeks. "Coming here wasn't exactly my idea. I never wanted to let myself open up to you or care for you, but I have. You are such an incredible and caring man. I see how much your family loves you, Edward."

Lost in my thoughts I hardly noticed her slipping my sunglasses off of me. "Wait, don't." I tried to stop her.

Bella spoke softly. "I want to be able to see your eyes. It doesn't bother me." She assured me.

I nodded and waited as she slipped them off. "It bother's most people to realize I can be looking right at them, but have nothing there."

"Edward, I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you, the way that your family sees you. You are an amazing man." Her tiny hand gently stroked my cheek again, wiping away tears I didn't even realize I had been crying, and I felt myself relaxing into her touch. She pressed her face to mine and our tears mingled together. "Thank you for sharing that with me Edward, I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Thank you for hearing me out. I'm sorry I hurt you earlier." I felt awful that I had caused her to cry.

She hit my shoulder again. "Yeah, nice timing by the way. Especially on a day when I hate being the center of attention. I should be incredibly mad at you."

"Please forgive me. I humbly apologize." I took her hand that was holding my cheek and brought it to my lips, brushing my lips over her soft skin lightly.

"I accept your apology." She whispered. "Do we have to go back to the party?"

Chuckling, I nodded. "Only for a little while, I promise." I could hear her shuffling as she tried to move around. "What's wrong?"

"Edward, I'm a mess. I look like a raccoon" She mumbled.

I found her hands and took them in mine. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. You are the most beautiful woman here."

"How do you know if I'm beautiful?" Her voice got soft, shy.

"Bella," I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, "I don't need to see to know that you are beautiful. You have such a kind heart, you're compassionate, and you put up with me." I kissed her forehead. "That first day you were here and you let me 'see' you, I knew you were a precious gift."

She sighed. "I don't deserve you."

"No, Bella, I don't deserve you." I shook my head, kissing the top of her head. "Plus you smell amazing. It's almost sinful."

She giggled, it was music to my ears.

"It is beginning to get late, so we will probably only need to be down at the party for no more than an hour." People were probably already starting to leave now, or at least I could hope that was the case.

"Fine," she groaned. She took my arm and we made our way back to the ballroom.

"This will be virtually painless. I promise." I did my best to assure her. "The worst is over." Being at these dull parties had taken their toll on me as well, so I understood where she was coming from.

Once back at the ballroom we found ourselves surrounded by people.

Bella handled it with grace. She didn't release her grip on my hand the rest of the night, not that I tried to get her to.

Her touch was a comfort to me, I loved the way her skin felt when it touched mine. Just having her near me made it difficult for me to control myself. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms forever.

The fact that she had actually forgiven me for my earlier stupidity was a miracle. And I especially didn't expect her response after I explained about my eyes. She is definitely a surprise to me, never doing or saying what I expect. What had I done to deserve such an angel?

* * *

_I had a somewhat difficult time writing this chapter. I tried my hardest to get Edward's story just right because I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I hope you liked it. Thanks to my amazing amazing sister for helping me with ideas for this chapter, I love you. Anyways, please let me know what you all thought. _


	7. A true Princess

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Seven

A true Princess

"Good morning, sunshine." Alice called to me bright and early.

I peaked my head out from the covers I was currently warm and toasty under to see an annoyingly bright and cheerful pixie on my bed. "Go away." I mumbled back into my covers.

Before I had been so rudely woken up I was having a pretty nice dream about Edward. I still couldn't believe he had actually opened up to me like he did. I finally felt like we were making progress, he had even finally allowed me to see his eyes.

They were a beautiful emerald green that made my whole body melt. It was a little strange knowing that even though his eyes were looking right at me he couldn't see, but I didn't let that get in the way. I was just so thrilled that he was finally opening up to me.

"Edward asked me to get you ready. He has a surprise for you." She pulled the covers back and pulled me so that I was sitting up.

I forced one eye up, rubbing the other one. "A surprise?" It took a few minutes for my brain to catch up with what she was telling me.

"Yes. And before you ask, I don't know what it is. He refused to tell me." She flitted about my room for a few minutes and then returned with an outfit that she tossed on top of the bed. "Get dressed and I'll help you with your hair and makeup."

Groaning, I slid myself out of the bed. "Can't we just forgo the makeup thing for one day?" I begged her, sitting on the floor pathetically.

Alice stuck her head out from the bathroom. "No. Looking your best is extremely important. It's not only to show Edward how you feel, but to also present yourself in a positive light for Parliament and any skeptics that might be out there." She said all of that incredibly fast and my brain just wasn't functioning yet.

"Yeah I didn't catch a word of that, but I'm just going to pretend that I did and get dressed anyways." I stumbled up and looked at the outfit Alice had chosen for me. A comfortable looking pair of jeans and a concert tee of my favorite singer Regina Spektor. This kind of dressing up I could handle. I quickly changed clothes and reluctantly went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Thankfully Alice kept it relatively simple. She curled the ends of my hair and just let flow naturally around my face and she put a little bit of makeup on me. The final touch she put some lip gloss on me and had me look in the mirror.

I almost didn't recognize myself when I stood up.

"Now go." Alice hugged me tightly for a second and then released me. "Edward is waiting for you in the main foyer."

Happy with anticipation I rushed out of the room carefully and made my way through the castle and down the stairs to the main foyer. I couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across my lips. What was this man doing to me?

Edward was leaning against the frame by the main doors in the foyer. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white button shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His sunglasses were securely in place and his crooked grin began to spread across his lips. "Good morning, Bella."

I blushed as I neared him. "Good morning." I kissed his cheek. "So, are you going to tell me why you sent your sister to wake up at this ungodly hour?"

He chuckled. "Well, I was thinking after last night we could use a day off. You've been here for quite awhile and haven't really had the chance to see much of London, so I thought we could go on a little tour, wherever you want to go."

After how he opened up to me last night, I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded in agreement and held his arm out to me. "And when we come back I thought we could open up the engagement presents and start on the thank you cards. I know it's not extremely stimulating, but I figured you'd like to go through them and see what we received." He waited for the doors to open and out front a limousine was waiting for us.

I stopped walking and turned to him. Before he could say anything I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It felt so nice to have someone take my feelings into consideration for once, even if it was something as simple as opening our engagement presents.

When I pulled back he grinned. "What was that for?"

"For not being at all what I expected." I said so only he could hear as we climbed into the limo.

Guards were everywhere as the driver pulled out. There was one car in front and one behind as we left the castle. The royal guard wasn't taking any chances as we headed out.

"So, what you like to do today?" His arm rested securely around my waist.

It made me smile that he wanted to keep me close. Why did I care? Somewhere along the way I started falling for this man, hard. It wasn't just some silly infatuation either. I had unintentionally fallen in love with Edward Cullen. That thought terrified and excited me.

Edward waited for me to answer.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to remember what it was that I wanted to do that day. "I don't know. I'm not really sure exactly what there is to do here." I admitted sheepishly.

He smiled and released his hold on me for a second. He scooted his way to the front of the car and talked quietly with the driver. When he came back over to me I took one of his hands in both of mine, tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To one of my favorite spots in the world." He wouldn't say anymore than that.

About twenty minutes later the limo pulled to a stop. The door closest to me opened and I saw Ben, one of the guards on Edward's detail, holding his hand out. I took it and allowed him to help me out. As Edward got out I took in our surroundings and could hardly contain my gasp.

He had us taken to a pretty secluded part of London. A lake was out in front of us, with the sunlight reflecting off the beautiful ripples in the water, wildflowers everywhere that filled my nose with heavenly smells, and there were a few statues off in the distance that went to another part of this magnificent place.

Edward slipped his hand in mine and we began walking.

My mouth was still slightly open in shock from the beauty of this special place he was sharing with me.

He stopped a few feet from the water. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger, before I went blind. It was the only place I could come to be alone and feel like a normal person." He winced when I slid his sunglasses on top of his head, but didn't stop me.

I wanted to be able to see all of his beautiful face

"This is the one place I can clearly remember. The clear green of the grass, the way the light reflects off of the lake, I can still see it." His voice held an almost ancient sadness to it as he spoke. He had experienced things I could not imagine.

My heart broke at the pain in his voice and I wanted nothing more than to hold him and forget all of the hurt and anguish he had ever experienced. "It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you for sharing this with me."

He smiled that crooked smile that made me weak in the knees.

Off to the side a little ways there was a bench that we took rest on. Edward kept his arm protectively around my waist and we sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours. I had never experienced a more perfect moment.

I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat, feeling more content than I had a right to.

When it started getting late we headed back into the city. He stopped to buy me some flowers, even though I insisted that he didn't have to, and then we went back to the castle.

For the rest of the afternoon we opened the engagement presents. Sometimes Edward would sniff the box or shake it, pretending to try and guess what was inside, and he'd wait until he heard me giggle before he'd stop. I described them for him as I filled out the thank you cards.

As that came to an end Alice appeared with Jasper by her side.

Edward must have heard her coming because he stiffened. "Whatever it is that you think is so important will have to wait. Today is my day with her."

She just shook her head, giggling at him. "Relax, Edward. I simply came to talk to Bella about our plans for the week. Have a little chat with Jasper and I'll bring her right back." Alice had me follow her to the opposite side of the room.

I leaned against the wall, holding back my groan at the sight of her giddiness. If she was smiling that big it could only mean more lessons and makeovers.

"You know that this week is going to be your coronation, so I thought we should discuss preparations." Her pixie features seemed to shine as she spoke.

"What preparations? Alice, it's just a simple ceremony." I was already uncomfortable with being put on display in front of so many people. The possibility of me falling and breaking a bone was very likely and having all of those people around just made all the more unbearable.

Alice just smiled sweetly. "Don't worry Bella. I'll try to make this as painless as possible." For such a tiny thing she knew just how to get her way.

"How much of a possibility is there that I can talk you out of this?" I shut my eyes, knowing the answer to my doomed question already.

"None. I'll come by your room in the morning and we'll get started." She kissed my cheek and went over to Jasper.

I let out a long sigh, steeling myself for whatever might come tomorrow. When I felt calm again I went back over to Edward and blushed when he brought his hand up to my face, running his long fingers along my cheek lightly.

"Do you want to finish with the cards?" He asked me softly.

Biting my lip, I shook my head, knowing he felt the movement. "There's only a few more, but I can finish them later."

He nodded his head. "Dinner should be ready soon." He stood up and held his arm out for me. "Shall we?"

I carefully stood up and linked my arm through his. I was quiet as we walked to the dining room, thinking about my earlier revelation. In such a short time I had fallen for this incredible man and it terrified me, not considering the fact that I was so aware of him and slightly obsessed with him.

Edward was smart, and perfect, and strong. He saw himself as a monster, but in reality I had never met a gentler and caring person. He was so beautiful and had managed to dazzle me on more than one occasion.

We ate dinner with the rest of the family. Rosalie shot death glares at me for most of the meal and Emmett did all that he could to make me blush. Carlisle and Esme wished us all a good night and hugged me before they left.

Like the gentleman that he was Edward walked me back to my room. He was going to leave and I invited him in for a few minutes. "Is there something you want to tell me, Bella? You've been awfully quiet." He was even more perceptive than I was.

I went to the closet to change my clothes. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts?" He was in the middle of my bed.

Telling him about my feelings seemed a little too soon. We had both decided that neither of us wanted this upcoming marriage, but would go along with it because our parents wanted it. I didn't think I could take it if I poured out my feelings to him and he said that he didn't feel the same way.

Yes we had taken a huge step last night, but that didn't mean he felt for me the way I did for him.

I changed into a pair of pajama bottoms that Alice had picked out for me and a tank top before stepping back out into my room. "Oh, um, I was just thinking about that meadow you took me to today. It was so beautiful and peaceful." I smiled, sitting next to him on the bed.

That made him smile, the one he only ever did for me. "I'm glad that you liked it."

We sat silently for an immeasurable time; the air charged with electricity that I could hardly stand. It was like his body was calling out to me, begging me to come to him. The thought of that made me blush.

Edward eventually lowered his face to mine, his nose grazing along my jaw. He pressed his lips to the hollow just below my ear and I shuddered involuntarily. He chuckled, his breath blowing against my skin and causing me to shiver.

Forming any kind of coherent thought was completely lost as his lips brushed along my skin and his arms pulled me closer.

My heart rate sped up and my breathing was getting somewhat ragged. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore he placed one final kiss on my ear lobe, grinning against my skin.

"Goodnight," he whispered the amusement clear in his voice.

I bit my lip to hold back my groan and pulled him back to me when I felt start to slide off of the bed. "Can't you stay? At least until I fall asleep?"

He pressed his lips delicately to my forehead. "Of course I will," and he pulled back the covers of the bed for me, waiting until I was settled in and pulled me close to him.

Closing my eyes, I tried to relax as I laid my head down on his chest. How had things changed between us so dramatically? Not that I was complaining. I really enjoyed him actually touching me, but I couldn't control my stupid heart whenever he did. My pulse always seemed to pick up whenever he came into contact with me.

As I felt unconsciousness about to take me, Edward kissed my forehead again and whispered a goodnight to me.

I woke up early the next morning. Being woken up by Alice was not an experience that I wanted to relive any time soon. So I showered and got dressed and was just stepping out of the bathroom when Alice came in.

"Good morning," she said in her usual perky manner.

Fighting back a yawn, I nodded. "Good morning."

What felt like for hours, Alice went over what I should expect at the coronation, how I would need to present myself, and the everyday demands of being royal. It felt like the lessons she was giving me before my birthday party all over again.

She seemed to enjoy showing me how to stand and sit properly, how to curtsy, even how to bow. Her energy never tired.

Eventually I had enough and slouched into a nearby chair. "Maybe I just shouldn't go through with the coronation. I don't have what it takes to be a real princess, Alice."

"Bella," Alice admonished. She pulled me up from my chair and led me over to one of the full length mirrors in my room. "Look at yourself, Bella. You are a beautiful woman."

I just rolled my eyes

She ignored me. "Not only that, you also have one of the most endearing personalities of anyone I have ever met. My parents adore you, Emmett and I already consider you a sister, and Edward. Well, Edward is happier than I think I have ever seen him." She turned me so that I was now facing her.

"In such a short time you have managed to turn my brother's world upside down. He has changed so much and it is all thanks to you." Her face lit up with a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

Her words made me blush.

"Bella, it doesn't matter if you have all of the grace of a prima ballerina. That doesn't make a true princess. Having a selfless heart, caring about others, showing a broken man that he is worthy; those things make a true princess." She hugged me.

I hadn't even realized that I had been crying until Alice pulled back and wiped the tears from under my eyes. "Thank you. No one has ever said anything like that to me before." I blushed at myself for showing such emotion, but I couldn't help it.

"You are welcome. I meant every word of it." She looked down at her watch and jumped. "Oh, we better hurry. Dinner should be ready soon and Carlisle said that he had some news for us."

And with that we left my room and went down to the dining room. My thoughts wandered as I considered what Carlisle would be telling us. If he was making an announcement chances are it probably wasn't something good, but I didn't want to automatically assume bad news when I had no proof.

Edward was waiting at the entrance to the dining room and grinned when I slipped my hand into his. "Let's go."

I quietly went with him and sat next to him at the grand table. Everyone was served not to long afterwards and we ate in silence. Edward every once in awhile would squeeze my knee or rubbing the back of my hand.

Jasper and Alice couldn't stop smiling at each other and when he thought no one was watching he'd place a kiss on her forehead. It was so adorable.

When the dishes were finally cleared away and everyone had been served their coffee Carlisle cleared his throat. All eyes turned to the head of the table, my body stiffening as I noticed the stress on Carlisle's face.

So it was bad news.


	8. A good impression Goes a long Way

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Eight

A good impression Goes a long Way

Carlisle stood up, his beautiful face worn and exhausted looking. He opened his mouth and spoke softly, but clearly. "I was informed earlier today that the three heads of Parliament want to come and pay us a visit. They will be arriving Friday afternoon before the coronation ceremony."

Everyone around the table froze, except for me.

"Apparently there have been some rumors and discussions amongst the town and they want to come and observe these accounts first hand. Edward," Carlisle said his son's name, his voice laced with sadness, "there are a couple of families questioning whether or not you can rule after I secede my throne."

His whole body went rigid next to me. His jaw clenched, his arms and chest went rigid. The anger was radiating off of him in droves. No breath seemed to be coming from him.

I tried to calm him down, rubbing gentle circles into his hand. "It'll be okay, Edward. You will just prove them wrong." I whispered into his ear matter-of-factly.

Shaking his head, he didn't allow his body to relax. "Bella, it's not that easy." He said through tight lips, that silky velvet voice defeated.

Trying desperately to ease his tension I pressed my lips against his ear, letting my lips trail lightly along the sensitive skin, and took his cheek in my hand. "I believe in you Edward and I know that you can this. It's unfortunate, but you can turn it around." I pressed a kiss to his ear softly one more time. My cheeks were red due to my boldness.

Immediately his body relaxed, his muscles loosened and his jaw unclenched. He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment.

Carlisle continued speaking. "I will do what I can to get to the bottom of their concerns and assure them that there will be no problems, but I'm not entirely sure what more can be done at this point."

"We'll figure something out, Dad." Edward stated after clearing his throat. "I won't let them come in and destroy what our family has taken years to build." He said firmly.

A chill shot through me at the intensity of his words. I knew then that Edward meant every word.

"Son, this is a very serious situation," Carlisle wasn't trying to discourage his son, but I could tell he was trying to impress upon him the urgency of what was happening. "These men have destroyed lives before. They only see things in black and white and if something threatens their perfect plan…"

"You think I don't know that, Carlisle. We all knew that I'd be put under scrutiny when the time came," Edward lowered his head to show his embarrassment. "But, I'm not going to let that stop me." A sound like a growl rumbled in his chest.

I shivered again at how very powerful and commanding he sounded.

Esme came around the table and pulled her son into her arms. She whispered something to him that I could not hear and then kissed his cheek. "It's late. Why don't you all go to bed? We'll figure a way out of this in the morning." She announced after pulling away from Edward.

No one else said a word we all hugged Esme and Carlisle before heading to bed.

I said good night to Alice and Emmett, smacking Emmett when he teased me about my ever present blush. His attempt to lessen the tension was much needed.

Edward walked with me to my suite and seemed prepared to leave me there.

But I stopped him. "Can you stay? For a little while?" I knew I was being forward, but I didn't want to be alone or leave Edward alone.

He smiled. "Anything for you." He came in with me and waited by my bed as I changed my clothes. To my surprise he had changed his clothes as well, probably having Lauren bring some clothes to him while I was in the closet.

I wasn't sure exactly what to do, but once I was changed I led him to my bed and we sat together in silence. We eventually laid down and I nervously held his hand in mine, tracing thoughtless patterns along the skin. "Does this bother you?" I eventually asked him.

Earlier he had removed his sunglasses so I watched as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "You have no idea how amazing that feels," he murmured.

Not wanting to upset him, but still curious about what was said after dinner I decided to broach the subject. I kept my eyes down on our hands.

"You want to ask me something. Go ahead." He told me.

I didn't even question how he knew. I just went ahead with what I had been planning to ask in the first place. "Why did everyone get so upset when Carlisle mentioned that the heads of Parliament were coming?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, letting my words sink in. "The three heads, three brothers, are very influential people. If we do something that provoked them in any way they could turn the people and the rest of Parliament against our family."

"So he really meant it when he said that they had destroyed lives before?" That terrified me to think something horrible could happen to this loving family I was made a part of.

Edward nodded. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius have been in Parliament since my father was young. They've become known as the Volturi. Due to their prominent position they have the ability to influence people in a way that we can't. It could detrimental if we angered them."

"Your family wouldn't be able to rule anymore?" I resumed drawing random patterns on his hand.

"Essentially." He nodded. "I'm probably making them sound worse than they really are. I don't believe that's why they are coming, but we'll have to be careful while they are here."

"Could they have any influence over our marriage?" I cringed at the thought of them deciding that he needed to find a woman of royal lineage.

As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, he pressed his lips to my temple. "No. They would like to and have certainly tried to in the past, but in the end it is up to me and my parents." His voice, like smooth velvet, eased my concerns.

I bit my lower lip, unsure if this question would offend him or not. "Why is your eyesight an issue now? It's been fifteen years. Why are people suddenly getting upset about it now?"

"The idea that Carlisle would be stepping down wasn't as feasible then. Now that it seems to be getting closer I suppose people are questioning whether or not I can successfully run this country." He opened his eyes, his beautiful emerald orbs staring blankly back at me.

I wasn't really sure what I could say to comfort him so I snuggled in closer to him, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Voicing my feelings was never really something I was good at, and showing them to people was even worse, yet with Edward I actually wanted to try.

My anger at being sent here got less and less each day because I could see how much Edward needed me. I ached whenever I saw how lowly he thought of himself and wanted to ease his burden. After getting to know him, being separated from him now hurt me to even think about.

Unthinkingly I pressed my lips to his neck and gently stroked his cheek with my thumb. If he had been tense before it was all gone now. I brought my lips up a little higher along his throat and he pulled tighter to him.

He began humming a tune softly in my ear, rubbing light circles along my back.

I closed my eyes, taking in that amazing smell that was Edward. Before unconsciousness took me I whispered against his neck, "Thank you for staying, Edward."

"Shh. Go to sleep now, love." He kissed the top of my head.

When I woke up in the morning I was bundled up in a warm cocoon. I tried to roll onto my back but was stopped by something weighing me down. Confused, I opened on eye and saw a pale neck. I leaned my head back and realized that it was Edward, and then it struck me that he had stayed with me all night.

Before I could give myself away I snuggled back into him and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Not too much later Edward's arm tightened around me, pulling me closer against his chest, and he began to sir. He yawned, letting it out and allowing his warm breath to blow over my skin.

I shivered in pleasure

He chuckled. "Good morning, Bella." He whispered.

On cue my cheeks flamed up and Edward chuckled again. "Good morning." I said to him.

Edward pulled back a little, bringing one of his hands up to my face to run it slightly over my features as his lips formed that amazing crooked grin. "I hope you don't mind that I stayed in here last night." His voice was husky from sleep. "The last thing I want to do is over step my bounds."

I put my hand over his mouth to quiet him before he could start ranting. "I don't mind, Edward. It was actually kind of nice to wake up with you here."

My statement seemed to please him and he leaned over to press a kiss to my forehead. "Now, even though I would love to stay here with you for the rest of the morning, I'm afraid I have business to attend to." The disappointment in his voice was prevalent, assuring me that I wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Will I see you today?" I played with the sleeve on his shirt, embarrassed that I was basically admitting my need to be around him.

He ran his thumb lightly over bottom lip. "I promise. Alice insisted that she needed you today, but tonight will be the two of us."

I smiled. If somebody would have told me nearly two months ago that I would be irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen I would have thought they were insane, but there's just something about him. I can't explain it, but we seem good for each other.

"Be safe." He whispered before kissing the top of my head and leaving.

Feeling incredibly girly I pulled the covers over my face and squealed silently, kicking my feet as well. Bringing me back to reality I heard a chuckle from across the room. I pulled the cover slightly down so my eyes were poking out and was greeted by an overly excited Alice.

"So what's gotten you so giddy?" She grinned.

I blushed and quickly tried to change the subject. "Nothing. So, uh, are we having more princess lessons today?"

Alice's face suddenly became serious. "Yes we are. Hurry and get dressed. We have a lot to do."

I begrudgingly climbed out of my nice warm bed and got myself ready. The clothes Alice had picked out for me were a little more comfortable that I was expecting and wad very grateful.

Today we were out in the gardens. It was so beautiful and the weather was perfect. Alice had sent for tea and we drank quickly as she explained how to properly greet members of the court. She explained whether or not to bow, curtsey, proper topics of discussion, eye contact, everything.

When it finally got closer to the evening I kissed Alice on the cheek and rushed into the palace. I was almost to Edward's room when I lost my footing and was about to make contact with the floor.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his body. I would know those arms anywhere. He chuckled as he held me close to him. "Are you sure that you don't have any vision problems? I mean, I'm the blind one here."

I flushed at his teasing and tried to pull away. "If you're going to tease I'll just have dinner in my room by myself." I huffed.

He tightened his grip, refusing to let me go. "Please stay. I'm sorry I upset you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh, signaling that I forgave him. We stood there in silence for a minute when I finally wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up against his body, happy that we were together again. I had missed him during my hours of torture.

He chuckled. "I missed you, too." He held me close to him for a few more minutes and then lowered his face to my ear. "Our dinner is set up in my room."

After a few more minutes he released me and brought me into the sitting area of his room where our meal was all set up. He was treating me so well, I felt unworthy of such generosity.

Even though things were tense with the Volturi's impending visit, I couldn't help but feel that I was living a perfect fairy tale. The Cullen's, with the exception of Rosalie, had welcomed me in with open arms, and Edward was definitely nothing like I thought he would be. He was so much more real.

For the rest of the week that's how my days went. Alice would come in the mornings and wake me for my lessons and then Edward and I would spend our evenings together. We had gotten so much closer since he told me about how went blind and I loved it.

Carlisle spent as much time as he could telling us about Aro, Marcus and Caius so we wouldn't be caught off guard by their visit. He explained their history and places within the Parliament. Aro was actually going to become Prime Minister soon enough.

There was a distinct tension in the air. Everyone was on edge, including fun loving Emmett. He was the one person I thought was never bothered by anything, but he proved me wrong.

Edward tried to remain in good spirits for me and I appreciated his attempt. He was just as worried as his father and I couldn't blame him.

The day of my coronation I was a nervous wreck. If I thought everyone had been on edge before, it was nothing compared to now. I just stayed quiet and did what I was told so I wouldn't get sucked into the craziness.

Carlisle insisted that we all greet the Volturi upon their arrival.

As we waited for them to come I gave Edward's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

He released my hand, causing me to pout at the loss of contact, and then wrapped his arm securely around my waist, pulling me in to his side. He held me protectively and I smiled up at him, wanting to run my fingers through his perfectly disarrayed hair.

I found myself having a difficult time concentrating. I tried to clear my thoughts, but with Edward's arm around me and that incredible smell of his wafting through my nose I wasn't sure if I could even breathe.

My knees literally almost went weak as I stood there and I was once again grateful that no one could read my thoughts or hear just how hard my heart was pounding against my rib cage. To keep myself from falling I nonchalantly tucked my arm around his waist.

Edward tightened his grip a little as the doors finally opened.

"Your highness, presenting Lord Aro, Lord, Marcus, and Lord Caius." Eric, one of the staff members, announced as they entered the grand stairwell where we were.

The three men walked in slowly, taking in their surroundings. Two of them had long black hair while the others hair was white. Their skin was pale and looked almost paper thin. If a slight breeze were to blow I was afraid it would knock them over.

Finally each of the men reached Carlisle and Esme. They bowed their heads. "Majesty. My queen." They bowed to Esme.

She smiled politely and then turned to her husband.

Carlisle nodded to them, a pleasant smile on his face. He was the very essence of ease and poise as he greeted them. "Welcome, Aro." He spoke to the white haired man and then turned to the two with black hair. "Marcus, Caius. We are so pleased to have you here."

They all nodded.

"I don't believe you've officially met my children. This is my son Edward and his fiancée Isabella Swan." Carlisle walked behind us, placing a hand on each of our shoulders.

"You're Royal Highness." Aro bowed to Edward and realizing that he couldn't see he put his hand on his arm momentarily. "Miss Isabella, it's such a pleasure to meet you. The whole country is in awe of you. Congratulations on the engagement."

My cheeks turned bright red.

Thankfully Edward stepped in and spoke. "Thank you, Lord Aro. We appreciate your pleasure in our happiness." He was so collected, but I noticed his jaw and neck were clenched slightly as he tried to maintain his self control.

"Hopefully we will get to speak with the pair of you more." Aro nodded.

Carlisle quickly introduced them to the others, putting his hands on each of his children's shoulders almost as a reminder to be polite.

When the introductions were finished Esme came over to where we were standing and put her arm around my shoulders. "Forgive our rudeness, but today is a very important one. Bella has to finish preparing for her coronation." Her comforting arm around me was the assurance I needed.

"Oh, of course." Aro was the very picture of politeness. "Do not change anything on our account. We are merely here to observe and to get to know Prince Edward."

My skin crawled as he mentioned his intentions for coming. Even though they were incredibly polite and seemed to be nice, I couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness that coursed through me. The fact that we had to make a good impression for them only seemed to make matters worse. I couldn't wait for them to leave.

* * *

_Hope you guys like the chapter. I just wanted to let you know the posting schedule I decided on. I will do my absolute best to post No One Saw the Pain on Tuesdays and this story on Thursdays. If I'm a little late please bear with me. I have finals coming up and two papers to finish. But, I won't leave you hanging. Please review. _


	9. Perfect Timing

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Perfect Timing

Esme and Alice offered to help me get ready for the ceremony and I was so grateful. I was shaking all over and could barely focus enough on the moment at hand without trembling even more.

I showered first and then met them by the vanity area in the closet. Alice did my makeup while Esme worked on my hair.

They tried to keep my mind occupied so I could calm down and it worked a little bit. My hair was curled in soft tendrils around my face, with a few pieces were pinned back, out of the way. My make up was soft and flattering, only enhancing what was already there to begin with. When they were finally finished it came time to put my dress on. Alice had not allowed me to see it so I was anxious to finally see what I'd be wearing.

She had placed it on my bed while I put on the undergarments she deemed appropriate to wear.

My jaw fell as soon as I came into view of the death trap dress. "Alice, it's beautiful." I tried to smile for her. "But, I can't wear that. I'm already taking my life into my own hands wearing these heels, if I try to walk down an aisle in that I will definitely embarrass myself."

The dress was of handmade lace and silk. There was one shoulder strap, on the right side made of lace, while the left side of the bodice was silk. It was a soft pink and golden color. The skirt of the dress had tulle underneath the original fabric, making the balance of the dress slightly off for me. Thankfully Alice put me in flat shoes.

Alice and Esme chuckled softly, no doubt thinking about the clumsy moments that they had witnessed, and put their arms around my shoulders. "Bella, don't worry. You'll be just fine. And, you'll look amazing in this dress." Alice assured me.

"Fine, but if I fall flat on my face I'm blaming you." I warned her as I carefully stepped into the dress. I sucked in slightly as she zipped it up and turned around so that they could get a good look.

"Bella, you look absolutely breath taking." Esme smiled.

I blushed, ducking my head at her comment.

"Don't worry dear." She brought her hand to my cheek. "You will do just fine. The ceremony will be over before you know it." She pressed her cheek to mine and then and smiled one more time before she and Alice left.

Once I was alone I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Being the center of attention wasn't exactly my dream come true, especially when the possibility of falling over was pretty high, and I didn't have any of my family here.

Jacob and I had barely spoken since my birthday and I missed him so much.

I was waiting on one of the couches in the sitting area of my suite when the door opened and Edward came in.

He looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. His hair held the last remnants of trying to be tamed, but ended up deciding on doing its own thing. His face was freshly shaven and he smelled incredible. He walked further into the room, his crooked grin getting bigger as he moved further along. "Are you ready Bella?"

"No." I walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder so he would know that I was there.

Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close against him, bringing his other hand up to gently cup my cheek. "What's the matter, love?"

The thought of being out there in front of all of those people was making me dizzy. "I don't think I can do this. I'm not cut out for this, Edward." My voice cracked a little as I spoke.

He had his sunglasses off for me, pressing his forehead to mine. "Bella, would I let anything happen to you?" His warm breath tickled my nose.

I couldn't think. "Something could happen. I could completely embarrass your family." I murmured.

He chuckled, pressing his lips softly to my temple and slowly kissing his way down to my jaw. "Do you trust me?" His lips brushed lightly against my skin.

"Y-yes." I managed to get out.

He moved down even more slowly to my collarbone. "Do you think I would let you hurt yourself in any way?"

"No." I sighed in defeat.

Still chuckling at my reluctant admission, he slid his nose up my throat and continued until his lips were just inches from mine, creating a tension in the air like I had never felt before. "That's right. I promise nothing will happen."

I barely was able to nod, my brain fuzzy and clouded as Edward worked his magic on me.

As he leaned forward to press his lips to mine, my breathing hitched in anticipation. Just as he his lips were about to brush against mine, the door opened.

"Your highness, it's time." Ben kept a respectful distance from us.

Edward let out what sounded a like a low growl from deep in his chest, and fortunately only I was able to hear it. "Thank you, Ben." He pressed a kiss to my temple before he released his hold on me and took one of my hands in his.

Before we walked out Edward put his sunglasses back on, he only went without them for me, since he knew that it didn't bother me.

Without another word we left my room and made our way to the grand stairwell, where we would make out entrance. The ceremony was being held in the main throne room where the grand stairwell is.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren leaning against the wall near the stairwell. I turned my head slightly so I could see her better and almost gasped when I saw a look of such animosity in her features.

I couldn't figure out what I had done to warrant such a response from her, until I looked at Edward. I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips, two months ago I thought being here was the worst punishment my parents could have ever given me, and now I can't imagine not being here with Edward.

We stopped at the top of the stairs as the camera flashes started going off. "Just hold on to me, Bella. You can do this." He whispered softly to me.

I blushed and gave his hand a light squeeze. We walked slowly down the staircase; to not only give the reporters time to take photos, but also to give Edward a chance to make it down smoothly. "Last step." I whispered as we reached the bottom.

He flashed me his crooked smile before releasing my hand and holding his arm out for me. Once I hooked my arm through his, we walked down a long aisle leading to the bishop.

To signal that we had reached the end of the aisle I gingerly patted his arm and he stopped walking. He released his arm from me and bowed to the bishop. He then turned to me and kissed me on the forehead.

Most of the ceremony was lost on me. I just couldn't seem to keep my focus on anything for very long. To try and forget about the hundreds of people that were there, I focused my thoughts on Edward.

I spoke when I was supposed to, repeating the phrases that the bishop spoke, knelt when requested, and bowed my head when he placed a crown on the top of my head.

Even though I thought he was finished, there was still more. I remained kneeling for quite some time, blushing when I noticed the encouraging nods and smiles that Edward's family was giving.

Finally when I thought my knees were going to give out on me, Carlisle came up and motioned for me to stand. He spoke a few words to the audience, he was very eloquent and gracious. I could tell why he was beloved the people.

Carlisle put his hand on my back for a moment. "I present to you, your princess. Princess Isabella Marie Swan." Carlisle grinned.

Applause erupted in the room that was nearly deafening. I cringed at the noise for a moment and tried to smile.

Thankfully, when the noise was over I was able to exit the room with Edward by my side. When we found an empty space near the ballroom he pulled me into his arms, burying his face in my hair. "You were wonderful, Bella."

I shook my head, knowing he could feel the movement. "I was a nervous wreck. My body was shaking the entire time."

Edward just sighed and pulled back a little, delicately taking my face in his hands. "Bella, you were amazing. Trust me."

My cheeks immediately got red, and deepened when he chuckled.

"You are officially a princess now, love. But, I wouldn't care if you had been raised by wolves, Isabella Swan." His velvety voice got huskier as he spoke, making him sound even sexier than he already did. "You're sort of adorable to me," he smiled.

I was just about to respond when I heard Emmett's booming voice calling for us.

We both laughed and made our way to the ballroom.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us as we walked in. "Nice job big brother."

"You and everyone else in this place have the worst timing possible." Edward grumbled before turning his attention to me. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to speak with my parents for a moment, but then I will be all yours."

Jasper and Emmett both groaned. "Ugh."

"Shut it." Edward warned before he felt Ben come and lead him off to his parents.

I giggled until I noticed the two of them staring at me, looks in their eyes that told me I wouldn't like whatever it was they were planning. "Oh no, I don't want to be involved." I shook my head vigorously.

Jasper just smiled. "Nonsense, Bella. We have a surprise for you."

Before I could protest they were dragging me to another area in the room. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." I mumbled.

We ended up in a corner, hidden behind a massive pillar. Emmett pulled out a phone and started doing something I could see. After a few minutes he handed to me, a huge grin on his face. I eyed him suspiciously and then looked down.

Jacob's face was looking up at me. Apparently Emmett had set up a video call for me. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the phone. "Jake."

He grinned, my favorite smile. "Hey, Bells. Another special occasion for you, huh? You're a princess now."

I blushed and he laughed. "It's so weird; everyone's bowing and calling me your highness."

He laughed jovially. "I wish I could see that. Then when you trip everyone will fall too, thinking it's some sort of new trend."

Glaring at him, I put my free hand on my hip defiantly. "Don't mock."

"Sorry, Bells." He looked sad for a moment, breaking my heart.

I never wanted him to hurt. When he was happy, I was too. "I've missed you Jake."

"Me too, Bells." His long black hair was down today, out of its usual ponytail. "Maybe I'll be able to come and visit you again soon. Before the big day." He suggested.

My heart jumped at that idea. "That sounds good."

There was another voice in the background and Jacob turned his attention to them for a second. "There's someone here who wants to say hi to you. I'll talk to you again soon okay."

I nodded. "You better."

A few minutes and some fumbling later Charlie's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Dad." I didn't realize I would feel so much emotion seeing him again.

Charlie nodded, obviously uncomfortable. "Hey, kiddo. Are they treating you alright?"

I wiped a tear that had inadvertently fallen down my cheek. "They're treating me better than I deserve. I feel like this isn't real half of the time."

"Yeah, I know." He cleared his throat. "Listen, Bells, your mom and I miss you. We just wanted you to know that and that we love you."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, too." We talked for a few more minutes and then he had to go. I waved to him and then my connection home was gone. I wiped a few more tears away and gave the phone to Emmett. "How?" I asked.

He just smiled. "It was all Edward's idea."

I blushed and gave Emmett and Jasper each a kiss on the cheek before I went in search of Edward. It still amazed me the lengths he would go to just to make me happy. I truly did not deserve him.

When I finally spotted Edward he was still talking with Carlisle and Esme. He seemed so relaxed and happy, completely different than how he was when I first arrived.

Before I could even take another step I felt a hand on my lower back and I looked up to see Aro at my side. A chill ran through me, but I suppressed it and smiled. "Hello, sir." I nodded my head slightly.

"Good evening, your highness." He bowed and then straightened his posture. "May I have the honor of a dance with you, Princess?"

The idea of being called a princess was still new to me and sounded strange. I didn't want to dance with Aro, but I knew it would be rude to decline, so I accepted and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor.

He brought me close up against him and settled one arm around my waist. Then he took my other hand in his and we started twirling to the music. His papery skin felt even thinner to the touch and made me squirm on the inside.

I kept my eyes on different places around the room, staring at him only made me feel more uncomfortable.

"Are you and Edward getting along well?" His voice, pleasant and soothing, finally broke through my thoughts.

Why was he asking about my relationship with Edward? "Very much so." I smiled shyly.

"He is fair and reasonable?" Aro asked me.

"Extremely." I didn't like what he was implying. "The staff adores him and his family; well I've never seen a group of people more devoted to one another than the Cullen's. If there is something you want to ask, please do so." I tried to remain polite.

My forwardness only seemed to make Aro smile. "I meant no offence, my dear. I'm just trying to get an idea of who young Edward is. His capabilities and such, surely you can understand that."

"Of course I can. And surely you can understand that I think this is all unnecessary." I bit my tongue. Now was not the time to lose my temper.

Aro seemed amused by my slight outburst. He was about to make speak again, when someone touched his arm and we stopped dancing.

It was Edward. "May I cut in?" His velvet voice eased all of the tension in my body at once.

Letting out a sigh of relief I extricated myself from Aro's embrace and went over to Edward, allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

"She's a feisty one, your highness. You are a lucky man." Aro said, looking at me the entire time.

"That I am, sir." Edward beamed proudly and pulled me a little closer, lifting me up so my feet were on top of his. He slowly began moving to the music, pressing his forehead to mine as a small smile spread over his lips.

After a few minutes the music changed to a slower tempo and Edward tightened his grip on my waist slightly. "What are you thinking about? I can practically hear the wheels turning in that beautiful mind of yours." His hand was rubbing soothing circles along my back.

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously for a moment. I wasn't really sure how to tell him that Volturi made me incredibly uncomfortable. "Aro was asking me some very strange questions while we danced."

Edward nodded, looking thoughtful. "Such as?"

"He just… I don't trust him, Edward." I had my arms around his neck, running my fingers gently through his hair. "He scares me."

"Listen to me, Bella," Edward stopped dancing. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I admitted, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or your family."

Edward rested his chin on top of my head and let out a sigh of contentment. "Don't worry, Bella. We will be fine."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, allowing myself to forget about any unpleasant thoughts for the moment and just focus on being with Edward, in his arms.

He kissed the top of my head as we continued to sway slowly to the music.

"Oh, thank you for setting up that call. I can't tell you how much it meant to me." I whispered.

He chuckled, the movement vibrating in his throat. "There is no need to thank me, Bella. I would do anything to make you happy. Don't you know that?"

"I'm beginning to realize it." Maybe now I should tell him about my feelings. We had been getting along so well, and this moment was absolutely perfect and romantic. I couldn't imagine a better time. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella." Edward said, he sounded so happy.

"I…" I started to say.

Alice came bounding up to us, her perkiness hard to miss. "Bella, what did I tell you? This dress is perfect and you didn't fall once."

I groaned inwardly at the preciseness in her timing. Edward and I had been getting interrupted all day; everyone must have been conspiring against us. "Yes, you were right Alice." I sighed as we stopped dancing.

"Someday you really will trust my instincts." She told me.

"Right." I nodded, my stomach choosing that exact moment to growl.

Edward chuckled. "Let's get you something to eat." He took my hand in his and turned in the direction he heard Alice's voice. "Would you like to come with us?"

Alice politely declined. "I need to find Jasper, but thank you."

I smiled as Edward placed a tender kiss on my temple before pulling me off of the dance floor. Maybe we'd have another perfect moment again soon.

* * *

_I am so sorry I didn't get this out Thursday. I was going crazy trying to finish my papers for my class all week and then Thursday night I had to write a paper for my final as well. By the time I had a chance to write, my brain was on overload. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and that it was worth the wait._


	10. Falling in love For the first Time

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Falling in love For the first Time

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch and Edward had been perfect. When the ball was finally over he walked me back to my suite and even agreed to stay with me.

Once we were changed out of our ball attire and settled under the covers, he pulled me close to his body and brought one of his hands up to slowly trace my face. He spent a lot of our alone time together memorizing the contours of my face, running his gentle fingers lightly over my skin.

The soft movement of his fingertips helped me to relax even more and I found myself yawning involuntarily.

Edward just chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. He pulled me a little closer to him and buried his face in the crook of my hair while I snuggled into his chest.

When I woke up in the morning I realized that he was gone, but he left a little surprise for me on the pillow he had slept on. There was an orange blossom and a piece of paper underneath.

I picked up the flower and delicately brought it to my nose and sniffed the beautiful smell. I then picked up the paper to read what was written on it and paused. Instead of a hand written note he had put brail it.

How cute.

The door to my room opened and the hyper little pixie Alice cam in. "Good morning, Bella." She greeted me.

"Good morning." I rubbed one of my eyes sleepily, still staring at the note Edward had left for me. I would have to decipher it later.

Alice daintily tossed some clothes on my bed and then jumped on it, sitting next to me. "What do we have there?"

I brought the note to my chest, feeling protective of the gesture. "Something Edward left for me." I sat up and stretched slightly.

She smiled, knowingly. "Well, since the boys are going to be in important meetings all day, I figured we could have a girl's day. Do some shopping with Rosalie and Esme; get a little pampering done before we come back?" She had a big smile on her face that quickly turned into the famous Cullen pout when she saw my hesitancy at the idea of shopping. "Please, Bella, it will be fun. I promise."

There was no way I could say no to her. Stupid Cullen's and their abilities to make me crack. "Fine Alice, it sounds like fun."

She squealed excitedly and jumped down from my bed. "Great. I'll see you at breakfast." She kissed my cheek and left quickly.

I shook my head, smiling at her enthusiasm and climbed out of the bed. I went to the bathroom and got cleaned up and then came out and dressed. Just as I was about to leave I noticed the note from Edward and bit my lip.

Deciding that Alice and the others could wait a few more minutes I went over to the computer that Esme and Carlisle had graciously gotten me for my birthday. I did some research and was finally able to decipher what he had written.

'You are my life now. Meet me in the gardens for a dinner under the stars at 7:30.'

My heart melted and my cheeks became instantly inflamed. Perhaps he really did feel the same why I did. I was smiling with giddiness when I noticed a link from the website I had been looking at.

The link lead me to a doctor's website that specialized in high risk eye surgeries. He had been performing these of operations for at least twenty years and had success story after success story from each patient. A discovery had recently been made about optical nerve damage that struck me.

I didn't have time to read it all, so I printed it out and reluctantly left my room to have breakfast.

Lauren glared at me as I passed her by the stairwell, but I barely paid her any attention.

My thoughts were still on the information I had found. It didn't matter to me that Edward was blind, I loved him because of who he was, but the fact that there was the possibility that he could get his sight back excited me. I knew how badly he berated himself for the accident and wished that he could change it.

If he was in a good mood tonight maybe I could bring it up.

When I got to the dining room Alice and Esme were next to each other, talking excitedly, and Rosalie was across from me as I slid quietly into my chair.

Her glare was obvious and sent chills down my spine. I don't know what I did to anger her, but it was hard to deny it when she openly sent death rays at me.

Someone placed an omelet in front of me and a glass of juice. I ate quietly, trying to ignore Rosalie and finally breathed a sigh of relief when Alice broke the silence.

"Okay, so I figured that we could go to a few out of the way boutiques. It will keep us out of the way of any nosy reporters." She smiled, very pleased. "Once we are done with that, we'll come back here for an afternoon of pampering." She was practically bouncing out of her seat.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled good naturedly. I figured letting Alice have her way would make things a whole lot easier.

"So, Bella," Alice kept her eyes on her coffee, but had a smile on her lips that made me nervous. "I noticed Edward leaving your room early this morning. Are you and my brother doing anything that I wouldn't want details about?"

"Alice." Esme chided.

I was grateful for her stepping in, but became very aware of their eyes on me, eagerly awaiting my answer.

Nervously chewing on my lip I pushed my plate aside and looked up at them. "Well, um, Edward has been sleeping with me at night, but only sleeping. We haven't even kissed yet."

Rosalie huffed. "Right."

"He's been a perfect gentleman about it." I added, my face beyond scarlet.

Esme nodded her head. "Of course he has. Don't mind these two, Bella." She demurely patted her mouth with a napkin and then placed it on her plate. "What do you say we get started?" She smiled.

Alice bounced up excitedly.

The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon became a whirl wind of beautiful boutiques and dressing rooms. Apparently we needed to try on everything that we saw and bring home even more.

Most of the shops were in the suburbs, in smaller populated areas and seemed more high-end then some of the popular stores. I was shocked at the price tags and nearly threw a fit when Alice insisted on buying me the most expensive dress in one of the stores.

It didn't matter to me that they had more money than even the richest people in the world knew what to do with. I would never feel comfortable with people spending money on me. But, since it was Alice she did eventually wear me down.

We had more embarrassing conversations leading to discussions I never wanted to talk about, especially with my future in laws. It was just too weird.

By the time we returned to the palace I was completely worn out. I just wanted to go up to my room and sleep until my dinner with Edward, but Alice would have none of that.

She insisted that we each go change into some comfortable clothing, meaning some shorts and a tank top. We were all supposed to meet in her room and there our spa treatments were set up.

My jaw dropped when I saw everything that was there. There were foot tubs and massaging chairs for our pedicures, tables for massages, and mixes for facials.

The one thing I was not prepared for was the fact that Alice decided I needed to have a bikini wax and get my legs waxed. I glared at her for a long time after it was done, although it wasn't all that impressive with tears still streaming down my face.

The facial was amazing and the manicures and pedicures were perfect. I had never been treated so well in my life, it still felt unreal.

When our nails were dry Rosalie stormed off, not having spoken a word to me all day and Esme pressed her cheek to mine. She smiled apologetically before leaving.

Alice had me change into one of the outfits we had purchased on out outing and grinned as she glanced at the clock. "Perfect timing."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know." I shook my head.

She waved me off. "A faerie never reveals her secrets. Now go have a marvelous time."

I took off, tripping a few times along the way.

Amber was waiting by the doors that led out to the gardens along with Ben. "Everything's ready for you, Princess." She curtseyed.

That was going to take some getting used to. It still felt weird to hear the staff refer to me as a royal.

Edward was a little further out the doors, waiting in a sectioned off portion of the gardens near a table. He had his glasses removed and his skin was glowing under the light creating the perfect ambiance setting.

His grin got even bigger when I reached him and he wrapped his arms securely around my waist. "I missed you so much." He pulled me close to him.

The joy that filled me when he said that was overwhelming. "Me, too. Your evil pixie sister kidnapped me and forced me to go shopping with her and Rosalie." I pouted.

Shaking his head he lifted his hand up to my face and ran his fingers gently over my lips. He burst out laughing when he felt the pout and pressed his own lips to my forehead. "You silly girl." He said it as an endearment.

I blushed. "It wasn't all bad, but I hated being away from you." I was still nervous admitting how much I needed him.

"You have no idea." He pressed his forehead to mine for a moment. "Maybe we should take a weekend trip, just the two of us. It would be nice to get away and have some time together." He suggested.

Getting away from prying eyes and ears would be nice, especially after that mortifying conversation I had with his mother and sisters earlier that day. "That does sound nice, Edward."

"Wonderful, I'll get it all set up." He pulled back slightly and put his hand on the table next to him. "Shall we?"

I patted his shoulders and released my hold on him. I smiled as he held my chair out for me and waited until he got himself seated. "Thank you so much for the flower. It was beautiful."

He shook his head. "I'm sure it paled in comparison to you."

My cheeks were going to be permanently red around him. "Well, thank you just the same."

"You are most welcome." He assured me.

With that out of the way began eating our dinner. Edward seemed deliriously happy; I had never seen him in such high spirits before. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his mannerism were lighter, even the way he spoke seemed different. I could hardly believe this was the same Edward.

I loved seeing him happy, even his laugh was breathtaking. I vowed to do everything I could to get him to make that musical sound as often as possible.

Seeing him in such a light hearted mood had left me breathless. I had thought he was the picture of perfection before, but now he was even more stunning.

"Why are you so quiet? Is everything alright, Bella?" He asked me as we finished our meals.

Taking his hand in mine I just smiled. "Everything is fine, Edward. I'm just happy."

He brought my hand up to his lips and brushed his lips lightly over my knuckles. "So am I. I have never felt so alive before."

We really were on the same page. That filled me with such hope.

I remembered my discovery from earlier that day and decided to try and broach the subject now since he was jubilant. "Can we discuss something?"

"Of course. What is it?" He turned his head slightly so I knew that he was giving me his full attention.

"This morning when I did some research online to figure out what your note said, I found a link to a pretty interesting website." I started off.

He remained much the same, holding my hand in his and his focus still on me.

"It was for a doctor that specializes in high risk eye surgeries." I was about to continue when I noticed Edward's jaw tense. Neither of us said anything and the silence became deafening. "Edward."

"Bella," the monumental effort it took for him to remain calm as he spoke was so clear, "I know you mean well, but I don't want to discuss this. The possibility of regaining my sight is none. I have accepted this, my family has, my country has, please just respect my feelings on this."

Getting I didn't want to argue with him, we had been doing well, but I wanted to understand why he wouldn't even consider the possibility, so I pressed him further. "This is a new kind of surgery, Edward. There have been so many advances since your injury."

"And what if it doesn't work? I can't take that kind of risk when I already have to fight to keep my crown." He was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Did you ever think that maybe if you had this surgery it would help your position with Parliament and the people?" I snapped.

He shook his head angrily. "No, I can't afford to take that chance. The possibility that it could hurt me in the long run is much higher."

I felt angry tears threaten to fall at how casually he tossed aside this opportunity. "Don't you want to see again?" The tears started flowing. "Don't you want to see me?"

"That's not fair, Bella." He pulled my chair close to him and pressed his forehead to mine. "I have longed for nothing else since we met. I want nothing more than to be able to look into those big beautiful eyes I know are looking at me right now, to see every inch of you. I want to be able to see my bride walking down the aisle to me." He groaned in the most agonized frustration.

I sniffled, gathering all of the courage that I could muster. "Do you love me?"

"With all of my heart, Bella. I love you more than I ever thought possible." His velvety voice sang to me.

My euphoria at finally hearing him say that was put on hold as I tried to keep myself under control. "I love you, too." I admitted in a whisper. "Then could you at least please consider this. You don't have to commit. Just think about it, look into what the doctor and the surgery is about." I begged him.

Letting out a low growl from deep in his throat after a minute of thought, he nodded. "You're right. I will look into this before I make my decision." He finally assured me.

I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "Thank you."

He laughed and gently wiped away my tears. He pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head. "You're welcome."

We sat there for an immeasurable time and finally moved when I shivered from a gust of wind. "You're cold. Let's get you inside." Releasing his hold on me first, he stood up and brought me with him.

It was late when we headed inside and so he suggested that we go to my suite. I agreed, exhausted not only from the long day, but also from the emotional roller coaster we had just gone through.

The two of us got ready for bed in silence and then climbed into my bed in silence.

For about ten minutes we sat without moving or speaking. Finally, Edward turned to me, his cheeks slightly pink. "Can I ask you something?"

I let out the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. "Of course you can."

He nodded. "I know you've let me see your face, but I was wondering if I could see the rest of you." He said it nervously, gauging my reaction. "I don't want to feel you up or anything, but I just want to know what the rest of you looks like. You can keep your clothes on."

I brought my hand up to his mouth and stop his rambling. "I… I guess you can." I managed to get out.

Nervously he smiled. "Okay, lay down. It'll make this easier." He waited as I got myself comfortable and then moved himself down to my feet. Gingerly he lifted my foot in his hand and ran his other hand over my toes. He explored the contours of my foot and gently lowered it as he worked his way up my legs.

He explored my calf and knee, working his way up to my hips. He ran his fingers along one hip and across to the other. He took his time, making sure he didn't miss anything on his search.

All the while my breathing was so erratic I thought I might pass out from lack of oxygen. His touch was so light and gentle it was driving me crazy.

He worked his way up my stomach and then discreetly took my hand in his. Hovering over me slightly, he touched my hand and wrist, moving his way slowly up my arm and to my shoulder. When he reached my collarbone he let his nose do the work, gliding along the sensitive skin and up my throat.

Once he reached my face his sexy exploration stopped and he had his crooked grin playing across his lips. "Was that alright? I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" How could he be so damn calm after that?

Uncomfortable, was he crazy? I shook my head and tried to clear my throat. "No… no, you didn't make me uncomfortable." My voice cracked.

We had gone from an amazing dinner, to fighting, to this. If all of our fights could lead to him doing this, they might just be worth it.

His grin got wider and then suddenly he paused, like something had just occurred to him. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I was having trouble concentrating.

"During our conversation outside… did you say that you loved me?" His face lingered above mine.

I was wondering if he had caught that. Well, I guess it's now or never.


	11. Gloomy Sunday

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Gloomy Sunday

My cheeks flamed in response to his question and he chuckled softly. I bit my lip to steady myself before I spoke. "Yes I did." I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you. I love you so much it scares me, but I can't be away from you," I whispered.

His breathing hitched for a moment and then he tightened his arms around me. "I never thought I'd hear those words. Especially from you, Bella." His voice became a whisper as well. "I love you so much."

Even though I had heard him say that he loved me earlier, there was something about hearing it at that moment that made me melt. Tears formed in my eyes and I tried my best to hold them back.

"Bella," he pulled back a little, leaning on back one elbow while his other arm held me close, "can I try something?"

Unable to speak I nodded, knowing that he could feel the movement.

And then he slowly lowered his lips to mine, barely brushing them at first, which caused me to tingle all over and my breathing to hitch. Then he finally pressed his lips firmly to mine.

My cheeks got even warmer as our lips moved together in perfect synchronization and I brought my hands up to his soft hair. I felt my heart rate speed up and I'm pretty sure I forgot to breathe altogether. I had never been kissed like that before; actually I had never been kissed before at all. But, after feeling his soft lips on mine I only ever wanted to be kissed by him.

Just when I thought I might pass out from lack of oxygen Edward pulled back, pressing his forehead against mine. We were both breathing harder than usual, my hands lowered to his shoulders.

He gently kissed me again, a smile playing across his lips. "What am I going to do with you, silly girl?" He whispered.

I bit my lower lip, blushing even more.

Moving to the side a little, Edward laid down next to me, bringing his lips to my jaw. He placed gentle kisses along my jaw and down my throat, trailing to my collarbone. His warm breath sent chills down my spine.

"So, uh… this was an… intense day." I was having trouble concentrating as his lips played softly along my collarbone, gently nipping as he made his way up again.

"Mhmm." He murmured against my skin.

I struggled to come up with a clear thought. "But… it's gotten better." I swallowed.

"Yes." He kissed the hollow beneath my ear.

I brought my hands to his hair and turned my face to the side, capturing his lips with mine. I pulled myself closer to him trying to feel all of him against me, and sighed, allowing my lips to part slightly.

Edward took that opportunity to glide his tongue along my lower lip before taking it in between both of his and gently sucking on it. My breathing hitched again as he nibbled softly on my lip. "Breathe, Bella," he whispered when he pulled away again.

I took in a breath, allowing my lungs to fill with much needed air.

All of our barriers were finally down. We loved each other and were finally expressing it. "Edward."

"Yes?" He asked me.

"The meeting you have tomorrow. What is about exactly?" I chewed on my lip nervously. Things were going so well between us, I was afraid I had ruined our perfect moment.

But, Edward didn't get mad. He just adjusted the arm he was leaning on so he could now rest his head in his hand and brought his other hand up to gently stroke my cheek. "We are meeting with the Volturi some of the other chairs in Parliament to discuss our standing as the leaders of this country."

"Are you nervous?" I knew he had to be. Even though I don't think he'd admit to it, I knew how much his country meant to him.

"Well, I wish we didn't have to do it, but I've come to accept that we must." He spoke thoughtfully, considering what he wanted to say before voicing it. "If I want to prove that I am capable of taking over the throne, I have to talk to them."

That just didn't seem fair. "I hate that you have to do that, Edward. Why now?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But, if I can make them stop," he shut his eyes, "even for an instant, and listen to what I have to say, I think this could work out."

"Umm, would you be opposed to me being there?" I had heard Esme mention sitting in on Carlisle's meetings as an observer. Being a part of the decision making process, but not getting in the way.

Edward considered my request for a moment before giving me his answer. "I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea, Bella."

"I won't be a distraction, Edward, I promise. I just want to be there for you." I said rather softly. "Please."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to even begin to try and refuse you when you plead with me that way?" He groaned.

"Then don't refuse me." I smiled, pleased somewhat that I was able to affect him the way that he affected me.

He buried his face in my neck.

"Please." I tried again.

"Alright." He sighed in defeat. "I would love to have you there, Bella."

I pressed my lips to his softly, a small squeal of excitement escaping. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome." He seemed to be just as happy with this decision as I was, pressing his lips to mine a little more firmly.

"So, what time do I need to be there?" I asked.

"8:30. Esme will be waiting for you to bring you to the sitting area." He seemed to be fighting off a smile as well.

There was another question I wanted to ask, but I wasn't really sure if it was an appropriate time. I ran my fingers through his hair as I contemplated whether or not to ask him about our wedding.

Without my permission a yawn escaped my lips.

Chuckling, Edward kissed my temple and lifted me into his arms. He pulled back the covers and set me back on the bed. "Time for bed, love." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me after covering us with the sheet and comforter.

I yawned again as I gratefully snuggled in close to him, burying my face in his chest and breathing in, taking in that wonderful smell that was uniquely him. "I love you."

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "I love you too, Bella. Sleep and have pleasant dreams."

In the morning Edward kissed me on the forehead and went to go get himself ready for the meeting.

After sleeping a few more minutes I got up to shower and change as well. I picked out a cute but appropriate outfit that Alice would have been proud of and walked out into the sitting room to find myself greeted by Amber and Lauren.

"Would you like any breakfast, your highness?" Amber curtseyed.

I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you, Amber."

She curtseyed again. "Very well."

Lauren gave me her usual sneer before bowing. "Right this way, Princess. The Queen is waiting for you."

Ignoring her haughty tone I followed her to a different wing of the palace and was very glad when I found Esme's smiling face waiting for me.

"Good morning dear. Are you ready?" She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

Flushing, I shook my head. "Let's go."

A guard opened a door and we walked in. It led to a room that was one level above where the meeting would be taking place. We would be basically sitting in chairs and looking down from a balcony perspective.

Edward and Carlisle came in not to long after and greeted the members of Parliament. Marcus took the time to introduce the others that would be sitting in on the meeting. "Your majesty I'd like to introduce Sir Demetri, Lord Alec, and Lady Jane. They will be voicing the concerns for the rest of the people."

They nodded and bowed, finally taking their seats. Edward seemed incredibly nervous, I wished that I could give him a smile of reassurance that he could see.

Lord Alec and Lady Jane looked like twins to me, their skin tone pale and smooth.

"Sirs, and ma'am, if I may start." Carlisle began. "I know that there has been some controversy amongst the people and that of Parliament as to whether or not my son should take over when I decide to pass on my crown. Well, over the years I have careful observed Edward and have tried to help guide him in the right direction.

"He is stubborn and strong willed," Carlisle took on the tone of a doting father, smiling like I had never seen him, "and I have no doubt that he will make a great ruler. He cares about the people and wants to further this country."

Edward smiled a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Gentleman and lady, I am making no excuse for the mistakes I made in the past. I was head strong and foolish, but I like to believe that they have made me a better man. I'm not perfect, not by any means, but I do believe that I can take on the challenge of ruling this nation when my father decides it's time.

"With my beautiful fiancée, I have come to an even deeper understanding of what it takes to be a great ruler. She is teaching me and helping me to grow, which in turn can only benefit the people." He spoke with such conviction; I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Esme reached over and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Lady Jane spoke first, a sarcastic smile gracing her lips. "I worry whether or not the people would be averse to being ruled under a man who is visually impaired."

"To be honest ma'am, the people could be adverse to me for many other reasons if I was not blind." Edward stayed calm and collected, never showing any signs of anger or hurt by her words. "That is the way politics are, but we can't necessarily say how the people will react until I have taken the throne."

"Yes that is true." Caius finally spoke, the controlled hostility on his face a bit unnerving. "But, we also don't want to cause an uprising either. Keeping the peace and maintaining order are our goals right now; we don't want to lose everything that has taken hundreds and hundreds of years to build."

Carlisle decided to intervene. "Aro, my old friend, surely you can see how far Edward has come? Yes he still has much to learn, but given the chance and the right opportunity, he will make one of the best rulers this country has ever known." He paused when Aro raised his hand in silence, leaning over to his brother's.

There was silence for a long while as Aro and his brothers quietly discussed what had been said.

A charge had filled the air and I was literally shaking with the anticipation of what they decided. "They can't deny him. They must see." I whispered.

Shaking her head sadly, Esme looked at me. "I sincerely hope that you are right, dear."

Edward and Carlisle whispered to each other, their heads close together as they spoke so only they could hear themselves.

Finally, the Volturi turned their attention back to the table. "Edward, we do believe that you are very capable, much like your father, but we also must think of what is best for the people. So we have this option."

I held my breath, dreading the next words to come out of his mouth.

"You have thirty days. In these thirty days you must prove yourself willing to do whatever it takes to maintain the throne. Prove to us that the people's conservations are wrong and we will back you with all of our support." Aro smiled placating.

My heart sank as I let his words sink in. What a difficult task to set him, one that would almost prove impossible.

They wanted him to fail, but tried to appear fair by proposing an unfair option. Oh, I hated the Volturi with every fiber of my being. They were trying him, trying to hurt him.

"You have a deal, Sir." Edward finally nodded.

I could hardly breathe as we left that room. All I could think about was finding Edward and wrapping my arms around him.

Usually Sundays were my favorite days. Not this one.

* * *

_This doesn't feel like my best chapter and I apologize if it wasn't up to par for you guys. I was trying so hard to get this out on time, and with my family over today it just got a little crazy. I hope everyone has had a very Merry Christmas._


	12. Never more Beautiful

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Never more Beautiful

When the meeting was over I rushed out of the room and went in search of Edward. I couldn't find him and was glad when I ran into Ben. "Do you know where Edward is?"

"Yes, your Highness. He's in the music room." He bowed quickly. "This way, please."

I followed him up another flight of stairs and down a hallway I had never been. Piano music was coming from the last door down the hall, the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It brought tears to my eyes as I opened the door quietly.

Edward was at his piano bench, eyes closed and his fingers playing effortlessly over the keys. It sounded like a lullaby, the most wonderful sound I had ever heard and I didn't want it to end.

So as not to disturb him too much, I quietly made my way to where he was and wrapped my arms nervously around his neck. When I saw my favorite crooked grin, I knew that I wasn't in the way.

As the song he had been playing came to an end he smoothly transitioned into a quieter piece.

"How are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Much better now that you are here." He sounded so relaxed.

I pressed my lips softly to his ear. "Promise me that you'll talk to me about this if it's really bothering you. I am here for you, just like you've been there for me." I whispered to him.

"Promise." He stopped playing and patted my hands, turning around so he could pull me into his lap. Holding me close, with my head tucked under his chin, Edward gently traced patterns along my back.

Forming a rational thought was impossible with his glorious scent infiltrating my nose and his hands touching me. Then my stomach grumbled.

"Breakfast time for the lady." Edward chuckled softly, pressing his lips to my temple that had turned pink.

I reluctantly stood up from his lap and waited for him to take my hand before we left the music room.

Ben followed behind us, staying far enough behind so that we had just a little privacy.

We ate our breakfasts silently. I wanted to give Edward the time he needed to let the events of that morning sink in. So much had been said, I knew that he needed time to work through it all, even if he wouldn't tell me what was going through his head.

His sunglasses were still on, but I could see the sadness even without them being removed. The muscles in his jaw and throat continued to tighten and clench all throughout breakfast, a result of him going over the meeting.

Not hearing him speak made me nervous, but I knew he would say something when he was ready.

I chewed on my lip nervously as I waited. When I went to him in the music room I seemed to have been able to calm him down, I wished I could do that now.

As I took one last bite of my cereal I saw Edward wipe his mouth with a napkin and then he cleared his throat.

"Forgive me, Bella, for being so quiet. You have my full attention now." He searched for my hand and brought it to his lips when he found it. "There is something I would like to do with you today if you don't mind."

It was so sweet how he always gave me a choice. He always seemed to give me the chance to say no if I wanted to.

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze I smiled. "Edward, you have nothing to apologize for. This morning was difficult." I could feel the tension ease in his hand at my statement. "And I would love to do whatever you had in mind, just as long as it doesn't involve hiking or anything."

Edward burst out laughing, it was a glorious sound. "Bella, I love you too much to put you in danger. Even if that danger is yourself most of the time."

A tiny growl escaped my lips at his comment and I pulled my hand from his grasp, feeling my lips form into a pout.

He continued to chuckle and stood up, reaching for my arm and pulling me close to his chest. "Bella, I'm sorry." He murmured, his lips barely touching mine. "I was just teasing you."

"I like that you're in a better mood." I told him before he pressed his lips firmly to mine. Whatever annoyance I felt toward him disappeared as soon as he kissed me, I hated that he had that kind of effect on me, but I couldn't not respond to him. It was an involuntary response, but I enjoyed every brush of his lips against mine.

He lightly nibbled on my lower lip before he pulled back slightly when I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, softening the kiss to small chaste pecks. "Maybe we should change our clothes and then leave." His voice had a hint of strain to it as he spoke.

"Maybe you're right." I felt like a four year old as my bottom lip jutted out in a pout at him cutting our kiss off.

As though he could read my thoughts, Edward pressed his lips to my forehead before he spoke. "We have plenty of time to explore this, Bella. I know that we are getting married, but," he searched for the right words, "I want to do this the right way. I love you and I am trying to show you the respect you deserve by being a gentleman, but you are not making it easy for me."

I blushed at the meaning behind his words. The fact that he could feel that way about me felt foreign. I mean, Edward was beautiful and perfect, how could he possibly want me.

Yet, here he was, telling me just how much I affected him. I still found it difficult to believe, but I allowed his compliment all the same. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, love." He chuckled, placing a small kiss just below my ear. "You don't realize the effect you have on me, and because of that I don't want to move too fast."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. I hugged him tightly, pulling myself into his chest and burying my face in his neck. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could end up with such a wonderful man.

No one had ever been so kind and considerate of me before. Sure we had a rough start, but we proved that we could help each other.

Blushing, I murmured against his throat, "I love you, too."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

After walking to the halfway point between our rooms Edward and I discussed our plans. We agreed to meet by the main doors; the car we would be taking would be waiting out front for us.

I went to my room and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt. Leaving my room I noticed Rosalie heading down the hall, receiving a new round of glares from her.

Why does she hate me so much? I don't understand what I could have possibly done that offended her so much. She didn't even really know me, but the hatred I felt radiating from her was strong.

I was still thinking about my situation with her when I reached Edward.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out to the car. Ben was going to be our security for the day which sort of surprised me. Usually we were surrounded by at least ten guards and had two cars following us, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes." He had one of his arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Why does Rosalie hate me so much? I barely know her." I felt ashamed to ask him, but I wanted to try and make things better.

He stiffened for a moment. "It's not you, Bella. Rosalie is very insecure." He explained. "It's not my place to tell her story, but she feels threatened with you here."

Rosalie, jealous of me? Those words sounded strange in my ears. What reason could the most beautiful woman in the world have to be jealous of plain old me?

"She'll come around eventually." Edward tried to assure me.

I nodded my head and snuggled back into him a little more.

The idea that Rosalie could possibly be jealous of me seemed ludicrous. I couldn't stop the thoughts running through my head.

The rest of the drive didn't take too long, annoying me in that I had to remove myself from Edward's arms for the time being.

I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were headed and when I saw that we were at a bookstore I paused.

From what I could tell this was probably one of those out of the way places that only locals knew about, just like the meadow that he had taken me to.

Once Ben opened the door to the car, Edward got out first and then held his arm out for me. We all made our way inside and Edward stopped once we got about halfway in. He turned his head to the side and seemed to be listening.

"Carmen, you're going to have to do better than that." He said with a smile on his face.

A beautiful older woman stepped out from one of the aisles. "I guess I should know better by now, huh? It's good to see you, Sire." She pulled Edward into a hug.

He laughed as he hugged her back. "I do have better hearing now."

The woman, Carmen, just shook her head in amusement and pulled back. "It's been a long time since you've been by. We've missed you."

"So have I, dear Carmen." He seemed truly sorry for not being there. "I've been somewhat busy with my fiancée."

Carmen's jaw dropped. "What is this? Has our dear Prince finally found a woman to settle down with?" The joy on her face at this announcement was like that of a mother learning about her son's first love.

"Yes I have." He turned behind him. "Bella, love?"

I walked over to him and slipped my hand into his.

"Carmen, I'd like you to meet Princess Isabella Swan, my fiancée." He introduced me to the beautiful dark haired woman.

"It is such a pleasure to me you, Princess." She shook my hand.

I blushed. "It's nice to meet you as well, Carmen." I said softly.

"You really are a treasure." She complemented me. "Take of this one, Sire. She's special that one."

Edward brought my hand up to his lips and pressed his lips lightly against my knuckles. "That she is." He agreed.

Finally Carmen made her way to the counter and Edward followed. "What can I do for you today?"

I was quite curious why we were there also. The bookstore was wonderful, I had a feeling she had an amazing collection that would have given the library in Forks a run for its money.

Wanting to give them some privacy I told Edward that I was going to take a look around. So, I walked up and down a few aisles, pouring over the beautiful books and stopped when I found a first edition of Pride and Prejudice. The copy I had brought with me from home was falling apart.

The binding on this book was spectacular and it looked to be in perfect condition.

After opening it and carefully flipping through a few pages I put the book back on the shelf, letting out a small sigh.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" Edward whispered his lips and his breath tickling my ear.

My cheeks reddened as I shivered with pleasure. "I was just admiring a book. My copy of Pride and Prejudice is tattered and torn and the one I found here was just so pretty."

"Let me see it." He asked.

I found the book again and picked it up, placing it in his hands.

He ran his hands over the beautifully put together book and smiled that crooked grin he only used for me. "Do you want it?" He asked sincerely. "I can get it for you if you like?" He asked.

"Oh no. Please don't." I insisted. "I don't need it."

Edward sighed, putting his hand against my cheek. "Bella, do you want the book?"

I bit my lip again, out of nervousness. "I don't want you spending money on me."

"Please let me do this for you. I hardly ever spend money on anything, and if this will make you happy then let me." That velvet voice of his was so persuasive. He had no idea the effect he had on me.

When I realized I wouldn't win this argument I sighed, giving in. "Thank you, Edward." I told him.

He kissed my temple and then brought me to the counter, the book in his other hand.

I waited with Ben while Edward paid for the book.

As he came over to where I was standing and handed me the bag with the book he had just gotten for me Carmen called to Edward, "Thank you again, Sire. You are most generous."

I wonder what Carmen meant by that.

Edward quickly ushered me out and we waited for Ben to bring the car up. He held the door open for me once the car was up and waited until I told him that I was settled before sliding in.

Once we were on the road and heading back to the palace I decided to ask Edward what Carmen meant by her last statement. I was comfortably nestled in the crook of his arm. "Edward?"

He was gently running his fingers up and down my arm. "Yes."

"Thank you for the book. I wish you wouldn't have spent the money, but I appreciate it all the same." I told him.

"You are welcome." He kissed the top of my head.

"Can I ask what Carmen meant when she said that you were most generous?" I didn't want to upset him by prying too much.

He didn't say anything at first and when I glanced up at his face I saw that his cheeks were tinted with a light pink from embarrassment. "There's an orphanage not too far from the store and the kids get to come and look for books. I donated some money so she could order more for them and enough to be compensated so the children wouldn't have to pay for them." He explained quickly.

I sat up, pulling myself from his embrace, and stared at him.

Never had he seemed more amazing or beautiful than he did at that moment. He didn't need cameras and reporters to do something kind and generous. He did it because he had the means and it was the right thing to do.

I was at a loss for words, watching him in awe as what he had done registered with me.

Before I could stop myself, I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his and twined my fingers in his hair. I brushed my lips slowly over his as they moved in perfect sync and eventually took his lower lip in between mine, gently sucking and nibbling on it. That earned a soft moan from him.

When I eventually pulled away we were both breathing hard, our foreheads touching. I placed another sweet kiss on his lips and then one on the tip of his nose.

"Mmm. What was that for?" His velvety voice was low and husky.

I snuggled back into him. "Because I love you."

Edward chuckled, nuzzling his face in my hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

_I am a bad author. I never seem to get this story out on time and I can't apologize enough to you guys. I am so sorry. I have been working on this chapter all week and just couldn't seem to get it right. Thursday came and I finally had a break through, but I knew it wouldn't come out on time. I wanted this to be just right._

_Again, I am so sorry for getting this out late and I hope you guys like it. I love you all and I appreciate all of your reviews and that you have all stuck with me._


	13. Proving Worth

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Proving worth

Edward kept me close to him throughout the day. His arm securely around my waist held me close to his side and he place feather light kisses on my temple or neck whenever he got the chance.

We were sitting down to dinner with the family when Alice came into the room squealing with excitement and ran over to Edward, hugging him tightly.

"Alice? Have you gone mad?" He asked, cringing against her tight embrace.

Alice giggled again, swatting his arm as she stepped back from his arms. "I just came up with a brilliant plan to help you. A little appreciation please."

"Forgive me, Alice. Please continue." He was trying to hide a chuckle.

"So, the Volturi want you to prove your capability to be a good ruler? Well, part of that is reaching out to the people, letting them know who you are, your plans as a ruler, etc." Alice was beaming from ear to ear. "I know that for the most part we tend to keep to ourselves, but maybe now is the time to change that."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "How exactly do you expect him to do that?"

Rolling her eyes, Alice turned her attention back to us. "Over the next few days or so, you and Bella have a couple of interviews, maybe a press conference, go out and meet with some of the people and hear their concerns and see what you can do to help out." She said rather quickly.

I took a long sip of my coke, thinking over her idea.

Part of why the Volturi had come in the first place was because of the pressure they were receiving not only from the rest of Parliament, but also from the citizens of England. If we could help ease their concerns that could possibly go a long way towards changing the Volturi's mind.

"The whole point is to ease their concerns about you as a ruler. Well to do that you need to ease the concerns of the people." She was practically bouncing now. "Show them who you are, what you are capable of."

Being in front of a camera wasn't exactly my dream, but if it would help Edward I guess I would just have to suck it up.

"Do you really think that would work, Ally?" Edward asked. "Opening up our lives to the public like that?"

"Of course it will. Have a little faith Edward." She patted his shoulder and then took her place at the table next to Jasper.

The silence in the room was almost deafening, but everyone seemed to be absorbing Alice's words. It seemed like a good idea.

"We can talk with Jessica in the morning about arranging these for you." Esme suggested.

"That sounds great." Edward nodded his approval.

No one said a word the rest of dinner and when we were finished Edward took my hand and we went for a walk around the grounds. He didn't say anything until we were outside. "What do you think of Alice's idea, love?"

I bit my lip. To be honest the idea terrified me, but I couldn't tell him that. "I think it's a very smart plan." I told him simply.

"You're not telling me everything. What else is going on in that beautiful mind of yours, Bella?" He asked smoothly, rubbing circles into my hand as we continued our slow walk.

It was amazing how well he seemed to know me. I could never hide anything from him. "The truth?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, of course."

"Being in front of a crowd of people isn't something I'm good at. I'm not eloquent. I trip on air and I've fallen down in the shower without provocation." I felt my ever present blush making an appearance as I spoke. "I'm accident prone and a klutz and being the center of attention just makes that worse." I admitted lamely.

Edward stopped walking. He pushed his sunglasses back into his hair so that I could see his beautiful green eyes and pulled me into his arms. "So, you're afraid that you'll do something to embarrass or hurt yourself on camera or in front of the people of this country?" He asked for clarification.

I sighed, feeling stupid now that I had said it out loud. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but yes I am."

He held back a chuckle. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you honestly believe that I would let anything happen to you?" He tightened his arms around me a little more. "I have noticed you inability to walk across a flat stable surface without falling, and I can understand your being nervous about being in front of cameras and such.

"But, I would never let you hurt yourself or embarrass yourself." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you too much."

My heart did a little flutter at his words. "I love you, too." I whispered.

He chuckled again.

I got exasperated at his amusement and tried to pry myself from his grasp.

He just held me tighter. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away. You are obviously having too much fun laughing at me." I huffed. "You know where to find me when you're finished." I tried to pull free again, but Edward would have none of that.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine softly, running his fingers along my spine as he played his lips over mine.

Automatically I wound my fingers through his messy bronze hair and tried to keep him there so we could continue that amazing kiss. I relaxed a little more when I felt his arms pull me closer to him, completely forgetting about the fact that I had been irritated with him just a moment ago.

When I found myself getting dizzy, Edward pulled back, but kept his lips on my skin. He kissed along my jaw line, working his way down to the hollow of my throat. "You have nothing to worry about, Bella." He murmured into my skin.

I shivered as his warm breath blew onto my skin. "I trust you, Edward." I told him, meaning it with all of my heart.

The fog cleared slightly from my thoughts and I wound my fingers through his hair and tugged on it softly, lifting his head so he'd know that I wanted to talk. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I asked him pointedly watching as he grinned impishly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I said in exasperation, rolling my eyes.

He laughed melodically and then pulled me in for another kiss. "Bella, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for behaving so rudely." He begged.

I giggled. "I suppose I can," I tried to say nonchalantly.

"Thank you." He kissed me quickly on the cheek, causing me to giggle again. "It is getting late now. Perhaps we should head inside now."

"Maybe you're right." I found myself yawning as he took my hand and we made our way back inside. We went to our suites and changed for bed, Edward coming back to my room after he put his pajamas on.

We climbed into the bed and Edward pulled me close to his side, I snuggled into his chest and inhaled that glorious scent of his that always managed to fuddle my thoughts. I pressed my lips to the indention of his collarbone and was surprised to feel him shiver slightly.

He brought one of his hands up to cup my cheek. "You are a very dangerous creature, Isabella Swan." He groaned.

The thought that I affected him that way again made me smile. "So, when we do these interviews what exactly are we going to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well I suppose the point of the interviews and press conferences is to tell the people more about us." Edward answered after he thought about his answer. "Us as individuals and us as a couple." He said.

I chewed on my thoughtfully for a moment before I spoke. "Is there anything you want to talk about? You know… about our relationship… before we do this."

He shrugged his shoulders, the effort behind his indifference obvious to me.

"Edward, if there is something that you want to ask me please do. You can say anything to me." I reminded him.

Nodding his head he pressed his forehead to mine and then let out a deep breath, fanning his warm breath over my lips. "I guess, I was wondering about your thoughts on our wedding? I mean… I guess what I want to know is when you were thinking we should set the date."

I had never seen him struggle so hard to find the right words. It was sweet to watch. "Actually I've been sort of wondering what your thoughts were as well."

He seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't really know what to do." I wanted to confess something to him, but I wasn't really sure how he would react. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, love." He assured me.

I looked into his green eyes, eyes that were looking back at me with nothing else there. "Getting married at this age was never something I had planned on. I wasn't supposed to be the girl who got married right out of high school. The idea of marriage frightens me a little, but I want to be with you forever.

"To be honest, I have no idea what to do. How to even go about planning a wedding, what all is involved." I took a breath to stop my rant.

Edward smiled and pressed a small kiss to my lips. "Thank you for being honest with me. I know that this hasn't been an easy adjustment, but I hope that you know I can't wait to settle down with you as my wife. I feel as though I have been waiting an entire lifetime for you."

I blushed and he chuckled as the heat from my skin reached his fingers that still rested on my cheek.

"As for the wedding plans, I wouldn't mind a ceremony in the gardens with a minister and both of our parents, but whatever you want will be fine with me." He suggested.

"Maybe I could talk to Esme and see what she thinks. I adore your mother and I think she would be happy that I came to her." I told him.

He grinned and kissed my temple and wrapped the covers a little more securely around us both. "Goodnight, Bella. Dream pleasant dreams and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Edward." I murmured into his chest as I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Time to wake up." Alice's perky voice called to me in the morning.

I reached my arm out in hopes of finding Edward, but he must have slipped out while I was still asleep. Groaning, I tried to hide under the covers again. "You do this on purpose. I can't prove it, but I'm sure of it." I accused.

"Come one, Bella. It'll be much easier if you skip the dramatics and get dressed." She laid some clothes out on my bed and the proceeded to pull the covers off of me.

My body shot up as the cold air hit me and I ran to the bathroom. "You are so mean." I call behind me.

Alice just laughed. "I'll be waiting for you in the sitting room, Bella." She told me.

Once I was showered and dressed I went into the adjoining sitting room where Alice was waiting for me. Amber and Lauren were setting up our breakfast for us. I greeted them both and smiled when they curtseyed and left.

I took a few bites of my pancakes before I wiped my mouth on a napkin and turned my attention to Alice who was sipping on a cup of tea. "So, Alice, what is on the agenda for today?"

She grinned, a smiled that made me nervous. "I was actually going to ask you that question, Bella. Edward is in a meeting with Jessica and Carlisle going over the appearances you two will be making over the next few days. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are taking care of business in town and Esme is tending to some work on the new wing of the palace. So, that leaves the two of us."

Well, that just ended any plans I had to talk to Esme about the wedding. Of any of the women she seemed like the most mellow, the one least likely to go overboard with wedding details.

Alice had been so good to me since I arrived though; I guess it couldn't hurt to ask. "Umm, well there is something I thought we could discuss."

She squealed and scooted in closer to me. "Go on."

I let out a breath and continued. "Edward and I were discussing the wedding last night and I told him that I really don't know…" I didn't even get a chance to finish what I was saying before Alice interrupted me.

"Would you let me plan the wedding? I promise it will be the most incredible ceremony and reception you have ever seen." She gripped my arm in her anticipation.

Nervously I thought over my options and considered the fact that of everything I had witnessed with Alice helping me since I arrived, she definitely knew more about this stuff than I did. I finally nodded my head in agreement, but stopped her before she could get too excited.

"Please don't go too crazy, Alice." I begged her. "Edward and I haven't even set a date yet."

"You better get started on that, Bella. I need a time frame." Her thoughts drifted then, leaving her in a world of her own as she went over possible wedding dresses, place settings, and whatever else I couldn't possibly fathom.

I took another bite of my pancakes. It was about 8:30 in the morning and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be an extremely long day.

* * *

_I am so sorry this took so long again. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen in this chapter, it just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it. I rewrote it like three times and then it finally clicked. I hope you guys like it._

_Oh, please go to my profile if you haven't already and vote on the story I should write along with this after I finish No One Saw the Pain. I'm leaving the poll up until next Tuesday. If you think about it, there are nominations still going on at twilightawards and I thought I'd remind you guys to go there as well and nominate your favorite stories._

_Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you fuys enjoyed it.  
_


	14. Learning something New

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Learning something New

After I finished breakfast with Alice needed a break. Just an hour or so to myself so I went into the mall sized closet and hid under a rack of clothes with the new copy of Pride and Prejudice that Edward had gotten me. I brought a pillow to rest on and curled up on the floor.

My eyes were starting to droop as I neared the end of the third chapter. I wanted to keep going though so I sat up to try and keep myself awake.

"Your highness?" A nervous female voice called.

Was she talking to me? It was still awkward to be referred to that way.

"Your highness?" She called again. "Princess, are you in here?"

I tried to pull myself up quickly and fell forward, nearly taking down a rack of clothes with me. I saw that the voice calling me was Amber. "I'm right here."

She seemed relieved, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw me. "King Carlisle and Prince Edward would like for you to join them in their meeting with Jessica." She curtseyed.

"Thank you, Amber." I placed the book gently on the pillow I had been using and stepped out of the closet. I followed closely as Amber led me to one of the meeting rooms that they were in.

Once we got there she knocked on the door and announced me.

I always hated that, but smiled to her all the same.

Edward was sitting on a couch across from Carlisle, and Jessica was in a chair placed in between the two.

As soon as I slipped in next to him, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "Hello love. I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

I moved into his touch, my cheeks already flaming from his attention and my heart rate speeding up. "I missed you, too." I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed my hair again, tightening his hold around my waist.

Carlisle cleared his throat, effectively gaining our attention. The amusement at our display was evident on his face.

Jessica glared angrily at me for a second and then looked down at her notes. "Okay, let's go through this one more time." She nodded her head at Carlisle. "The two reporters you'll be interviewing with are emailing me the list of questions they are thinking of asking so that you can approve them, later this afternoon you will have a press conference announcing the interviews and appearances you will be making.

"As per your request I will be speaking with the press and camera operators about how long they can follow you at each appearance." She continued. "The majority of the time will be spent without them there."

I chewed on my lip as she talked about the press and camera crews and interviews, even though I knew it was part of the territory it still made me incredibly uncomfortable. I was so sure that I was going to do something stupid to embarrass myself or Edward.

Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be by your side the entire time." He assured me. "As soon as the questions come in I them to be checked, Carlisle."

"Of course, son." Carlisle nodded.

"Can we get someone to call the orphanage, hospital, and where ever else we'll be visiting and ask them what they need. Not just in preparation for our visits, but in general please." Edward asked. He had such a kind soul and wanted so much to help.

Jessica made a note for herself. "I'll get right on that, your highness."

"We will need to be extra thorough with everyone's background checks, Jessica. I don't want to have any incidents during this." Carlisle told her firmly, but in a very calming voice.

She nodded her head. "I will make sure that this is all taken care of, your majesty. The extra security will go through a thorough screening process and will each be interviewed by the Romanians."

He smiled at that, running a hand through his hair for a moment. He checked his watch and moved to sit up. "It looks like everything is under control. If you'll excuse me I have some matters to attend to." He stood to his feet.

Edward got up as well, bringing me with him. "Will you come with me to my room?" He asked me, his low enough so only I could hear him.

I smiled. "Yes."

And with that he took my hand in his and we left the meeting room. He asked me what part of the house we were facing when we reached the end of the hall and made a left when I told him.

I'd squeeze his hand when we'd reach the top of a section of stairs until we finally reached the landing we wanted and then Edward took a right. I had only really been in his room a couple of times and then it was in the sitting room.

When we reached his room he opened the door and we stepped in the sitting room. He didn't even stop, leading me straight on through to his bedroom. "Take a look around, love. I have to do a few things."

I kissed his cheek. "I'll be alright." I assured him.

Taking the time to look around the room now, I tried to hold back a gasp that threatened to escape my lips. He had a beautiful CD collection along one wall with a sound system that I could probably break, so I just looked at it. Along the spines of the CD cases there was a strip of brail which was probably the title of the band and name of the album.

"You have opened a web browser." A female voice spoke.

I turned my head toward the voice and found Edward on his bed with a lap top. I smiled; obviously he had software installed that talked so he could use the computer. In the time I had spent getting to know him, Edward had proven to me just how independent and self sufficient he could be.

Of course he needed help with directions and stair steps, but for the most part he liked do as much as he could on his own.

He didn't just wallow in his impairment and that was something I admired very much about him. The people in this country probably would to once they got to know him better.

I looked down at my left hand again, twirling the ring around once.

This week was going to prove to be very stressful and we had a lot to deal with, so I figured holding off on the wedding conversation could wait a bit. Once we made it through this week and were on slightly better footing with the members of Parliament we would have to find time to talk.

A couple of picture frames were set up around the room. He probably kept them around for sentimental reasons as well as comfort with the familiar. There was one of Edward, Emmett, and Alice as children. He was no more than eight or nine years old and he was so carefree, that same crooked grin that I loved was on his face and his hair was in its perfect disarray. Edward was in the middle with one arm around each sibling.

The next picture was of Esme and Carlisle. It looked like they were in their twenties, Carlisle was hugging Esme tightly to him, their heads touching, and he held one of her hands in his close to his chest. The smiles are their faces said it all and the looks in their eyes was of complete adoration.

My eyes got a little misty and I took a second to wipe the tears away before they could fall.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward asked me.

I grinned and turned so that I was facing him. "I was thinking about how amazing you are."

A light blush colored his cheeks for once.

"You really are an amazing man, Edward. And I know that once you let others see it, the people of this country will love you, too." I told him.

"Thank you." He said quietly, giving a quick nod of his head.

I continued to explore his room a little while longer as he typed on his lap top, working some research. I tried not to listen in so that he could have his privacy.

When he finished up Lauren had lunch set up for us in the sitting room and we sat down to eat. Edward intertwined his fingers with mine as we ate, wanting to maintain contact with me.

As we were finishing our food Carlisle came in followed by Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Jessica.

"Sorry, Edward. Would you like us to come back later?" Carlisle made for the door.

"That's not necessary. We were finished anyways." He turned his head slightly in my direction. "You were finished right?"

I gave his hand a quick squeeze of reassurance. "Yes, this is fine."

Esme was practically beaming at us. "I just wanted to tell you that I am so thrilled that you two are getting along so well. I have never seen Edward so happy and it's all thanks to you dear." She brought her hand to my cheek and smiled brightly at me.

Traitor tears formed in my eyes at her words. She was thanking me for making Edward happy? Didn't she know that it was all Edward? That he was the amazing one that had completely turned my world upside down. I would never be the same because of him and that was just fine with me.

Edward was beaming. "Thank you, Esme."

Carlisle waited a few minutes before speaking, allowing Esme and I to have our moment. "Jessica brought me the list of questions that Angela and Mike will be asking during their interviews. I went over them and took off a few that I felt were inappropriate and what not. Would you like me to read the questions to you?" He asked patiently.

Edward shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Carlisle. I trust your judgment. Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"He took Rose on a little get away." Alice made quotes with her fingers and rolled her eyes. "She's been in a foul mood lately and Em thought taking her away for a bit would be the right thing."

I leaned in so that I could whisper into his ear. "How did you know that Emmett was here?" I asked him.

Chuckling, he ran his finger along my cheek in a loving gesture. "It's too quiet in here for him to have been in the room." He explained to me.

"Your highness," Jessica interrupted our conversation, trying to hide her irritation, "the press conference is ready to begin. Whenever you and the princess are ready to go, they are waiting."

"Thank you, Jessica." Edward never turned his head in her direction. "You have done a brilliant job today. Thank you so much for your hard work and dedication."

Her eyes lit up at his compliment and that seemed to turn her entire mood around.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked me.

My stomach churned at the thought of facing the press again. I groaned inwardly, but kissed Edward on the cheek and let out the breath I had been holding. "Let's get this over with."

"We'll be right behind you guys." Alice told me as we rose to our feet.

That made me feel slightly better knowing that my new family would be with us.

Ben and five other royal guards were outside Edward's room when we stepped out. "Are you ready, Prince Edward?" He touched his shoulder after bowing to each of us.

Edward wrapped his arm a little more securely around me and gave a quick nod of his head. "Lead the way my good man." Edward grinned.

Seeing him in such high spirits made me feel less apprehensive about facing the pit waiting for us on the other side of the doors leading out front. He stopped just before the doors and turned me to face him; everyone else went out ahead of us.

"Trust me. It will be just fine." Edward's velvety voice eased the tension in my body. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, holding my face carefully in his hands.

My hands rested on his chest and I felt my heart rate pick up as he played his soft lips over mine. All too soon he pulled a way, placing one more kiss on my lips before straightening up.

He took my hand in his and we turned to face the doors. We both let out a deep breath and walked out the doors that Ben held open for us. There was a podium set up where Edward and I were going to stand.

Camera flashes started going off almost immediately as we made our way across the walk and didn't stop until we were in front of the podium. My body automatically tensed when I saw how many people were out there.

Sensing my nervousness, Edward let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Breathe Bella." He whispered.

The buzz of voices quieted down as Edward took his place in front of the microphone and he gave me one more quick squeeze of assurance before beginning to speak. "Good afternoon, everyone. On behalf of my family and my fiancée, Isabella, I would like to thank you for being here today. I'm sure you are wondering why this conference has been called, so let's get started.

"For the rest of the week, Isabella and I are going to welcome you into our lives in a manner of speaking." He never once faltered, or got flustered. "We want to get to know the people of this fine nation and we want the people to get to know us. So, we will be visiting different locations around this country and conducting interviews with a couple of local stations.

"My family and I enjoy our privacy as I'm sure you can imagine," a chuckle could be heard from the crowd, "but, it is my belief that a country's leader can't be a proper one hidden away, one who makes no attempt to get to know those whom he will be serving, protecting, leading. So, if you will allow us, let's take this time to learn about each other. Thank you." Edward gave his signature crooked grin, a beautiful genuine smile.

Applause erupted from the crowd. When that quieted down a voice could be heard. "Princess Isabella? Princess Isabella, one question?" A young woman, not too much older than me, called out.

I bit my lip nervously and nodded for her to continue.

"Being engaged to the future king of England, living in the palace, it's every girls dream. Is this a true fairy tale come to life, Princess?" She smiled.

Looking at Edward for a moment, I shook my head. "No." There was an audible gasp from the crowd, but I continued to speak shakily. "It's so much better than a fairy tale. I never dreamed I could end up so lucky." My cheeks were flaming red by this point.

Jessica came up to the microphone and took over for us. She was going to explain in more detail what we would be doing throughout the week.

Edward waited until we were inside before pulling me into a tight hug, his arms holding me safely to his body. "I am so proud of you, Bella." He kissed my hair. "And thank you for what you said."

I pulled back a little so that I could see his face. "It was the truth, Edward. Sometimes I'm afraid this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute back in Forks."

He brought one of his hands up to cup my cheek gently. "You are not going anywhere and neither am I." He pressed a kiss delicately to my forehead and just held me close to him.

Such a perfect moment. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek at his words.

After a few minutes Edward pulled back a little. "I hate to move, but I'm sure the others want to speak with us."

I found myself pouting, not wanting to move. "Can't they wait just a little bit longer?" I asked hopefully.

"You know Alice. She will hunt us down if she thinks that we're taking too long." He pointed out.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

Edward chuckled and kissed my hair. "Believe me I know just how you feel. We can continue this tonight, and we have plenty of time for much more." He kissed my hair one more time before releasing his hold around my waist and taking my hand in his.

My heart fluttered at his words as we walked down the hall to where his family was waiting for us. We did have plenty of time and I couldn't wait.

* * *

_I've been having problems with my computer all week. Sorry guys. Hope you like the chapter, show me some love._


	15. The people have Spoken

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The people have Spoken

Our first visit was to one of the main hospitals in downtown London. We were going to visit some of the patients and speak with the staff. The press was going to be near the entrance of the hospital so they could get their pictures and ask questions when we walked in.

Alice helped me get ready that morning and walked with me to the garage. She was beaming and gave me a big hug. "You'll do great. Just remember to smile and be yourself."

I nodded my head absentmindedly.

Then there was another hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, Bella. They will love the both of you." Jasper smiled down at me. For some reason, his words and presence had a calming effect on me and I believed what he said.

Before I could get any more nervous I climbed into the back of the limo with Edward. His head turned in my direction and that sexy crooked grin of his lit up his face. "Are you ready?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"No." I shook my head. "Are you sure this will be alright?"

"Positive. The press isn't allowed in the building so it will just us and the patients and some of the hospital staff." He assured me.

I let out a small sigh. "Okay."

He stroked my cheek gently with his index finger from his free hand. "Okay." He kissed my cheek. "We're ready, Ben."

I hadn't even noticed that he was in the limo with us. It made me feel a little better to know that not only would we have Ben guarding us, but also a half dozen other men that were interviewed and personally approved by these really tough Romanian men that were the head of security.

Stefan and Vladimir were uncomfortable to be around, but if my life was in danger I would want them backing me up.

Edward rested his chin on top of my head as I snuggled in closer to his side.

"Can I ask what you were looking up yesterday on your lap top?" I asked softly so that only he could hear me.

"Just some information on that doctor that you told me about. I wanted to find out his credentials and exactly what the surgery consisted of." He explained.

I clapped on the inside, pleased that he had actually taken the time to look into it like he promised. "And?"

"He does seem like a very smart man, Bella. I'd need a little more information about him and the surgery itself before I gave it anymore thought." Edward's jaw tensed which meant he was finished discussing it.

"Thank you for looking into. I appreciate that." I reached up a little and pressed my lips to his in a tender kiss.

Edward just smiled and nestled me back into the crook of his arm.

We were both dressed a little more comfortably today, even though we were still in designer clothes that Alice insisted on. My eyes nearly bugged out when she told me that the top I was wearing cost at least five hundred dollars and the shoes were no less than a thousand dollars.

I was afraid to leave the house in that I there was a very good possibility the clothes could end up ruined.

My thoughts were still on my earlier battle with Alice as Edward traced soothing patterns on my leg.

"Your highness we're almost to the hospital." Ben announced. "I will step out first, and don't worry about the other guards. They will follow suit." He looked over at me, smiling reassuringly.

As the limo pulled up in front of the hospital, I felt my heart rate increase. I tried not to think about what was coming, focusing my thoughts on the feeling of Edward's fingers on my arm. The soothing motion of his touch helped distract me.

Carefully, Ben opened the door and stepped out, beginning the frenzy of camera flashes and questions being hurled. He didn't seem to be fazed at all.

Once there was enough room for us to get out Edward stepped out first and then held his hand down for me. He pulled me up and made sure that I was secure on my feet before taking my hand in his.

The flashes from the cameras were becoming blinding and thankfully Ben suggested that we begin to make our way inside. We walked behind him, the other guards keeping the mob back.

I let out a deep breath when the hospital doors closed behind us. Safe, for now.

"You have two hours, Prince Edward. Your interview with Angela is at 3:00." Ben told us. "Please do not wander off, your highness. Princess."

Edward just smirked, clapping Ben's shoulder. "You worry too much. If anything were to happen to me, you know as a clumsy blind man, we are conveniently located in this highly respected hospital."

Unable to hold it back I scoffed a little. "Don't worry, Ben. We'll be fine."

Despite my words, Ben stilled looked a little apprehensive as we walked off.

"I think that Ben need's a girlfriend." I pretended to whisper to Edward, keeping my voice just loud enough so that Ben could hear me as well.

"Maybe we could help him find someone." Edward decided to play along.

"Good idea. I wonder if Lauren would be a good match." I opened my mouth to continue, but was cut off by Ben.

He shook his head good naturedly. "Okay, enough. Point taken, now can we please get on our way?"

Both of us chuckling, we held up our hands in defense and continued on our way.

We went to different floors and visited with people in the wards, taking the time to get to know them. Most of the staff came to us as well.

Our last visit was to the maternity ward. A smile crossed Edward's face as he heard the babies crying. I had been watching them when Edward's name was called.

A beautiful blonde came toward us, making me feel incredibly insignificant. "Edward, my dear friend, it is so good to see you." She pulled him into a hug.

"Tanya." He maneuvered himself from her embrace after a minute. "What are you doing here of all places?"

Her face was practically glowing; beaming like nothing I had ever seen. "I just had a baby. Kate and Garrett are cooing over their new bundle of joy, too."

"Congratulations, Tanya. That is wonderful news." He jumped slightly, as though he just remembered something. "Forgive me, Tanya, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Isabella Swan."

I reached out and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Even after being in labor she still looked like a runway model. Her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, her pajamas hugging her body snuggly, her figure probably back to the size it was before she got pregnant.

Edward put his arm around my waist. "It's been so nice to see you, Tanya, but I'm afraid we have to be going. Please call when things settle down, I'm sure the rest of my family would love to see you and Kate and the new additions." He motioned to Ben.

"Of course. It was lovely to have met you." She smiled at me.

I nodded my agreement, hating the jealousy I was trying to hide. "It was very nice to meet you." I was grateful when the elevator dinged and we got on.

When the elevator began going down, I turned my head away from Edward and Ben, feeling too embarrassed over my insecurities,

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me softly.

"I'm fine." I whispered, not trusting my voice to go any louder.

Thankfully, Edward didn't push it.

Before we left he spoke with one of the personnel and had Ben hand him a check. They had mentioned needing some new equipment and more supplies. Edward generously helped them out.

We left the hospital, immediately getting mobbed by the media. They shot questions off at us and we tried to answer as many as we could before the limo came to our rescue.

I barely noticed that Ben sat in the front this time, giving Edward and me some privacy. All I wanted to do was crawl under the covers of my bed and never come out again.

The backseat of the limo was quiet, neither of us speaking. I knew that Edward could tell something was wrong, but he waited patiently for me to say something. After about five minutes it became obvious that I wasn't going to break the silence.

So, before he began talking Edward lifted his sunglasses back along his hair so that I could see his eyes. "Bella, what is bothering you? I know that something is."

"How do you know Tanya?" I asked making sure my voice was steady.

"She's a friend of the family. I've known her my entire life." He said quickly.

My bottom lip trembled as I looked down at my lap. "Has anything ever happened between the two of you?"

Edward didn't say anything.

I sucked in a breath, feeling my heart stop as tears formed in my eyes.

"Bella, no, when we were younger she expressed interest me. I politely told her I wasn't interested and that's all." He pulled me into his lap, gently stroking my cheek.

"Does she know that?" I muttered. "She's absolutely beautiful and I bet that if she hadn't just given birth she would have been more than happy to be the one on your arm." I pouted.

He chuckled. "Bella, don't be ridiculous. I could never see Tanya that way. She is only a friend, practically family."

"More like an inbred family." I muttered stubbornly.

Sighing, he brought both of his hands up to gently cup my cheeks. "You are the only woman who has captured my heart, Isabella. I love you, you are the most beautiful and precious thing in my world."

"Really?" I sniffled.

Chuckling he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Really. You are my one and only love, Bella."

I pressed my lips to his softly for a minute. "I love you."

He kissed away the tears on my cheeks, gliding his lips along my skin until he reached my ear. Nibbling on my ear slightly, my heart rate picked up and my breathing got a little heavier. "As I love you," he lips were back to my neck, smiling against my skin.

My cheeks flushed and I turned my head to press my lips to his. I let a small moan out when he ran his tongue along my lip, deepening the kiss. This was the first time he had initiated that and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

When we both needed to breathe, Edward brought his lips down to my jaw, kissing slowly down to my collarbone. That was one of his favorite places on me.

I barely noticed when we pulled to a stop, muttering under my breath as Edward pulled his lips away.

He smirked slightly as we entered the palace, obviously proud of himself.

We took a small break for dinner and then were immediately whisked into a room for our interview. I remembered Angela from my first time in front of the press.

She seemed shy, which was quite refreshing for a reporter, and genuinely nice. We thankfully weren't being videoed. Her questions were thoughtful and insightful, asking not about us as a couple, but also us as individuals.

"My time is almost up, but I wanted to ask you both one more question." She smiled. "Since the two of you have gotten to know each other, what is one thing that you admire most about the other?" Angela checked her small hand held recorder to make sure the tape was still going.

Edward gently squeezed my hand and answered first. "Bella has the most generous heart of anyone I have ever met. She is selfless and thinks nothing of herself, and I think that's what made me realize I had fallen in love with her."

I blushed, ducking my head slightly. "I have quickly learned that Edward is a very strong willed and stubborn man. If that weren't the case I don't think that he would be at the place he is now. He doesn't let anyone coddle him, he wants to do things on his own and I love that he desires that independence. "

Angela smiled and clicked the tape recorder off. "That was perfect. Thank you both so much for your time, your majesties."

We shook hands with her and smiled.

That night we both crawled into bed completely exhausted. It had been a long day and we just wanted to go straight to sleep. After quickly changing my clothes I snuggled into Edward's side, my face hidden in the crook of his neck as we settled in to sleep.

He kissed my forehead and hummed a beautiful melody to me, a lullaby.

In the morning I was jolted awake by a very annoying pixie jumping on my bed and squealing. "Wake up you two. You have to come and see this."

I moaned, trying to kick her away. My leg wouldn't reach her.

She continued to jump.

"Go away." Edward groaned next to me.

She persisted. "Trust me on this; you guys really want to see this." With that she turned on the flat screen TV across from my bed. "Edward, listen up."

I sighed and opened one eye, sitting up on my elbows.

_ "… The royal family is slowly taking this city by storm. Prince Edward and his fiancée Princess Isabella were seen yesterday at a local hospital visiting the patients and staff." An anchor woman stood outside of the hospital we had just been to._

_"They took the time to ask why I was there and how my recovery was going." An older man said into the microphone. "They were very caring. I don't know why everyone's so concerned about Prince Edward becoming King, he will be brilliant."_

A few more people had been interviewed and they all had high praise for Edward. _"You heard from us first. The people of London so far believe in Prince Edward, what will Parliament have to say?"_

The TV was shut off by Alice.

Without even thinking about it I launched myself at Edward, kissing all over his face. "They love you. Can you believe it?"

He seemed to be in a state of shock, sitting up slowly. "Is that real, Ali?"

"Of course it is. They really do love you, Edward." She squealed.

I hugged him again, smiling when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's just make sure that the other visits we make, we give them the same treatment." He whispered to me.

"Always." I kissed his cheek, letting him bask in this small victory. Hopefully the other trips we were making around the country would be as successful.

* * *

_I'm still not entirely satisfied with the ending, but I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think, show me some love. I appreciate all of you guys' reviews, it makes me so happy. Thank you for sticking with me.  
_


	16. Blushing makes the Heart go round

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Blushing makes the Heart go round

Edward refused to let me go after hearing how the people were receiving him. He didn't even want to leave the bed, which was fine because Alice woke us up extremely early and we had plenty of time before we had to get ready.

"Bella," he murmured softly as he stroked his fingers along my spine.

I was completely relaxed, almost in a daze from his touch. "Hmmm?"

He chuckled. "Do you remember the discussion we had about taking a weekend trip together, just the two of us?" He waited patiently for me to answer and continued when I did. "Well, I was thinking after this week is finished we could travel to Paris. It wouldn't need to be too extravagant, and we would have some time for us."

The idea was slowly growing on me and I grinned. "That sounds perfect, Edward." I pressed me lips to his neck, letting out a small sigh.

"Great. I'll get everything set up." He kissed my temple. "Now, unfortunately, I'm sure it must be getting later."

"No," I gripped him tighter, unwilling to leave the comfort of his strong arms.

Pleased by my response, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "We have so much to do today, love." He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "I don't like having to leave you either, Bella. It makes me anxious."

I turned my head so that I could press my lips to his, running my fingers through his hair as I did everything I could to prolong the kiss.

He kissed me a couple more times before pulling back and loosening my hands from his hair. "Bella," he admonished. Just a few more days and we will be all alone." He kissed me gently on the forehead and then climbed out of the bed.

I huffed and made one more attempt to get him to hold me in his arms just a little bit longer. "Please, Edward. Just five more minutes." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, lightly brushing my lips against his.

Edward groaned, his arms tightening around me a little. "You are going to be the death of me, Bella. I swear you will," he growled as he pulled away.

My heart sank for a moment at his words and I bit my lip, looking down from him. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He sighed and turned to me lifting his hands so he was cradling my face. His fingers traced over my features, deciphering what my expression was. "No I'm sorry, love. I just… I promise to give you my full attention tonight." He sighed. "Please forgive me for being so rude."

"There's nothing to forgive." I assured him.

"Now, please be good and I will meet you at the car." Edward leaned in for a sweet, gentle kiss before pulling away and leaving the room.

I sighed in frustration and was about to lie back on the bed when Alice came in the room. Knowing I was defeated I got up and took a shower.

Clothes were set out for me in the closet when I got out. "Thank you, Ally."

I got dressed and noticed from a quick glance in the mirror that my hair was completely unmanageable, so I pulled it back in a ponytail. When I came out I found Alice sitting on my bed.

Without saying a word, Alice linked her arm through mine and led me out of my room. She had already packed a bag for the couple of nights Edward and I would be away and I was grateful for that.

Alice and I walked quietly to where Edward was waiting and she turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck. You will both be wonderful."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Ben was held the door open for me and shut it after he climbed in.

Edward took my hand in his, twining our fingers together and gently kissed the top of my head.

I pulled out my iPod after we had been on the road for about twenty minutes and put on of the ear pieces in Edward's ear. I searched for the playlist I had made and turned it on. They didn't have any special meaning; I just picked out some songs that fit both of our personalities.

His signature crooked smiled graced his features as the first song came on. He pulled me in to his side as we settled in for the long ride. We just enjoyed each other's nearness, feeling no need to speak for the time being.

"Your highness, its 10:00. We should be arriving at the hotel within the hour." Ben let us know.

"Thanks." Edward said softly, removing the headphone that was in his ear. Running his fingers along my arm, Edward placed a few gentle kisses on my temple. "I'm sorry about this morning. You have no idea the effect you have on me." He whispered in my ear.

I scoffed slightly at his statement, putting my iPod away. Even though he said that he loved me, part of me questioned if I was really enough. He knew my touch, my kisses, and we had gotten to know each other pretty well through our talks, but he didn't know what I looked like.

What if he had his sight restored and he took one look at me and decided he could find someone better?

"Bella, I know that initially this relationship was forced on us, but please don't doubt my love for you." He said his velvet voice so appealing.

"Edward, it's not your love I doubt so much as myself." I buried my face in his shoulder, too embarrassed to even look at him.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "What do you mean, love?"

"You are too good for me, Edward." I kept my face hidden in his shoulder. "I am completely plain, from my looks to my life. Then there's you, the most beautiful and amazing man I have ever met. Not only do you have the world at your fingertips, but you also do something about it.

"The fact that you cared more about helping a group of orphaned children have some books to read than receiving the credit for it just proves my point. You are beautiful on the inside as well." I murmured.

He didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue as he rubbed my back.

"I… guess I'm worried that one day you'll realize that you deserve much better than me, especially when you physically see me." A single tear spilled down my cheek.

Edward pulled me into his lap, grabbing hold of my chin. "Isabella… how can I convince you how desirable you are?" He said in exasperation. "Trust me; if there is anybody here who is unworthy of the other, that person is me. You are beautiful and selfless and anything but plain.

"Bella, there is no one out there more perfect for me than you. I only hope that I can be the man you need and deserve by your side." He released his hold on my chin and wound his fingers through my hair. "I love and only want you, Isabella Marie Swan."

My insides melted as he finished his little speech. No one had ever spoken to me like that. Unable to stop myself I leaned in to him and pressed my lips to his softly, bringing my hands up to his hair.

His hand in my hair tightened a little, pulling me closer to his body. "I love you so much," he whispered against my lips before he deepened the kiss. He gently parted my lips, gauging my reaction to him by slowly bringing his tongue into my mouth.

Feeling my cheeks burn, I smiled into the kiss. "I love you, too." I murmured.

Chuckling, he placed one more kiss on my lips and then pulled me into his arms. He tucked my head under his chin and held me securely.

Once we arrived at the hotel we were immediately whisked up to our suite. Guards were planted everywhere, Ben tried his best to give us our privacy.

We got the chance to eat a relaxing lunch before it was time to leave for our next destination. The art and music conservatory was located in the downtown area; it was for all ages and was a good promotion for after school activities for children and teenagers.

The conservatory was beautiful. Edward and I went in the art wing first and spoke with some of the classes, observing what they were learning. It was amazing to see what they could accomplish.

Edward was practically beaming when he got to the music wing. With his sensitive hearing he was able to pick out some of the instruments that were playing as we walked by.

After we finished our tour of the facilities we ended up in the auditorium where some of the students performed their pieces for an upcoming recital. Some of the children flocked to Edward, climbing in his lap and sitting around his feet.

Mrs. Cope, the conservatory's director, sat and talked with us before we had to leave. "Thank you both so much for doing this, your majesties." Her face was bright and happy as she spoke. "You have no idea what you've done for not only the kids, but the community as well."

"It was our pleasure, ma'am. This is such a beautiful place, thank you for allowing us to invade for the afternoon." I squeezed her hand gently for a moment.

She nodded her head to me.

Edward reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, a check. "I know that sometimes this can be a thankless job, and running a facility like this can't be easy. So, if you will allow me, my fiancé and I would like to make a donation."

I smiled when he handed me the check to give to her.

Mrs. Cope's eyes became very large as she took in the amount it was written for.

"This should help with costs for the building, student tuitions, and staff salaries, anything that might be making it difficult to make your ends meet right now." Edward had a pleasant look on his as he waited for her response.

"Bless you, Prince Edward." Tears streamed down her face. "You truly are a generous man. Thank you both so much."

I watched as she shook his hand and got up to leave.

"Perhaps we should be l going. I'm sure that Ben will be ready to have a panic attack at any moment." Edward stood up, holding his hand out to help me stand.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at what he said about Ben.

During our interview with Angela I had noticed subtle glances between her and Ben, even shy smiles. Maybe there was something there; he certainly deserved happiness just as much as we did. I decided to talk with him the night before we headed back to London.

Our next interview was going to be done over the computer, through a video conference.

At one point before the interview I left the room to go to the kitchen area to get something to drink and when I got back to our room I noticed Ben and Edward whispering, stepping a part quickly when I was noticed.

Normally I would have asked what they were up to, but I figured that if he wanted me to know he would tell me.

While Edward and I ate dinner the laptop we brought was setup in preparation for our interview. He talked on the phone with Carlisle and Esme for awhile and then it was time.

The reporter doing our interview was going to be Mike Newton. He was cute in that puppy dog, follow me home kind of way.

Edward didn't like him much and seemed to tense up the longer the interview went on. He even growled low under his breath when Mike asked a slightly inappropriate question.

I decided to ignore it, but Edward wouldn't have that and tried to end the interview early. I rubbed my thumb in soothing circles along his hand, trying to calm him down, and asked him quietly to behave and answer Mike's last question. For a moment I thought that he was going to start yelling, but I watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to diffuse some of his anger and then lifted his head.

Mike's last question wasn't very original, trying to see if we would reveal any secrets about our wedding. He was, thankfully, oblivious about Edward's little outburst.

I told Mike that we'd be making an announcement later about the wedding date and we ended the interview.

He apologized for behaving rudely and I told him that it was alright. I suggested that we get ready for bed and I decided to take a hot bath. It felt nice to soak in the steaming water and let all of my thoughts go.

When I was finished I let the water out and then dried myself off before changing into a comfy pair of pajamas. I released my hair from the pony tail it was in and brushed my teeth.

Edward was lying on the bed when I came out, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms.

I shyly sat on the bed next to him and waited for him to speak.

He pulled me into his side, tucking me into the crook of his arm. He brought his hand to my face and held my cheek gently in his hand.

The anticipation of his next move just about drove me crazy, and then he brought his lips to mine. I sighed at the now familiar feel of his lips on mine, moving in perfect synchronization.

My heart thudded in my ears and all that I could think about was this beautiful man kissing me. Any rational thoughts I had always seemed to go away the moment he touched me, not that I really minded.

His lips moved to my jaw when we both needed to breathe and hair glided his way down to my collarbone, his lips causing my skin to tingle and my heart rate to pick up even more so.

A moan escaped my lips slightly as he gently nipped at the sensitive skin, feeling him smile at my reaction. My fingers wound in his hair as he worked his way back up. I gasp slightly when he found the hollow beneath my ear.

Edward brought his lips back up to mine, kissing me with just as much passion as before, his body above mine. One of his arms was around my waist and he had the other hand in my hair, keeping me close to him.

I pulled his bottom lip in between mine and gently sucked on it, trying to get him to groan. When he did I gave him a few soft nibbles before releasing his lip.

Before I had a chance to react his tongue made its way back into my mouth, causing me to gasp slightly.

I tried to lift the hem of my shirt up, but Edward moved my hand away. When I tried again he grabbed both of my wrists into one of his hands and lifted my arms above my head.

He pulled back and laid down on his side next to me. He was breathing harder than usual and his jaw was clenched.

"What's wrong?" I panted.

He buried his face in my hair, letting out an agonized groan. "We can't do this, Bella." His voice was muffled as he spoke.

The hurt that filled me was hard to suppress. Tears filled my eyes. He was rejecting me. "You don't want me."

"That is not it at all love." He lifted his head and touched his forehead to mine. "You have no idea how difficult this is for me to do." The strain in his voice was obvious as he spoke, but the rest of him seemed perfectly in control. It was maddening.

I tried to pull away from him, needing to hide as embarrassment took over.

Edward wouldn't budge.

"Please, just let me go." I begged my voice cracking, betraying me.

He refused to let me go. "Bella, please don't cry. You have to believe me that this isn't a rejection of you. Saying no to you is killing me."

"What else am I supposed to think?" I said quietly.

So quickly that I didn't even have time to react, Edward sat up and cradled me in his arms. "Do you not remember what I told you this morning, love? How many ways do I have to tell you that you are all that I want?" He kissed me on the forehead before he pressed his forehead to mine. "You silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl."

I sat there in silence, too embarrassed to respond.

He gently, slowly, kissed the tears away. He pressed his lips softly to my skin and licked the salty water away. "Please don't be angry with me." His voice even more pained now than when he pushed me away.

"Tell me why you stopped me." I said quietly.

"Part of me thinks that we should wait until we are married. That is the way I was raised and I want to show you that respect." He finally admitted, sounding defeated. "Another part of me is wishing that the first time I get to make love to you, I can see. I want to be able to see you more than anything."

My heart stopped. Any anger or hurt feelings I had were now completely gone. How could I fault him after that?

I sat up and adjusted myself so that I had my legs on either side of him and then took his face in both of my hands. I kissed his forehead, both of his cheeks, and then gently pressed my lips to his before pulling back.

"Bella," His voice shook.

I moved my fingers to his hair, gently massaging his scalp in an attempt to relax him. "Edward, I understand. I'm sorry I reacted the way that I did."

He had his arms resting on my waist. "Please don't apologize. I gave you the wrong impression and I hurt your feelings. I am truly sorry."

When I tried to protest he shook his head and continued. "I love you and I don't want you to ever think that I don't desire you."

"No more apologies or tears tonight. Let's just forget about this and focus on each other." I suggested.

Edward nodded his head. We got comfortable under the covers. I ended up practically on top of him with my head on his chest and my leg in between his. "I love you," I whispered as I got comfortable. He had one arm around me and the other running up and down my back.

We didn't say anything else, just holding each other and reassuring each other with our touches.

As I felt unconsciousness about to claim me I felt Edward's lips on my forehead. "I love you, Bella." I heard him whisper.

In the morning I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remember the day before. Last night was beginning to come back to me when I felt Edward's nose gliding along my neck, tickling me. I giggled, feeling my face turn bright red.

Edward chuckled, placing a soft kiss on my throat. "I love it when you blush. It makes you feel so warm." His lips lingered on my skin.

I tried to bury my face in the crook of his neck, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

That only made Edward laugh more and his kissed the top of my head. "I'm going to go check on breakfast, love. Why don't you get ready and meet me out there."

"Okay." I agreed, sitting up. "Edward?"

He turned his head in my direction. "Yes, love?"

I crawled across the bed to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. "Please don't wallow. Yesterday was just a misunderstanding. I'm glad that I understand now and I promise to try and control myself from now on."

"Alright. Thank you." He patted my hands.

I kissed his temple a couple of times before letting go.

When I got up to get dressed I got caught up in the sheets and flung myself out of the bed. I stayed on the floor for a few minutes, trying to regain my bearings before attempting to remove the death grip the sheets had on my foot.

Today we were visiting a library and then one on the local businesses in the town we would be in. I slowly made my way to my suitcase as I thought about what would happen today.

One of my favorite things in the world now was seeing the look of joy on Edward's face when he was helping his people. The satisfaction he got from knowing he was contributing was written all over his face.

My lips curved up into a smile, as I thought about it and I got all tingly.

After I was dressed I left the bedroom and found Edward sitting on a couch, quietly eating his breakfast. I got some fruit and the omelet that was left and sat with him on the couch.

Edward put his plate down and smiled when he was finished eating. "I'm going to get ready and then we can leave."

I kissed his cheek before he got up.

He got dressed rather quickly and then things went by in a blur.

Our bags were brought down to the limo and Edward and I were rushed out quickly.

I settled into his side when we were on the road, disappointed that he had his sunglasses on again. "Are we still going away for the weekend?" I asked him.

His lips curved up in a smile and I felt him squeeze me a little tighter. "Ben let me know this morning before you came out that all of our plans were made. It's all set."

"Thank you. I can't wait to spend a few days with you all to myself." I admitted sheepishly.

"Neither can I love." He kissed the top of my head.

Surprisingly, our day wasn't nearly as busy as I had expected it to be. The library was definitely my favorite stop; it was definitely one of the largest I had seen. I was sad when it was time for us to leave.

I blushed when the librarian brought one of their new arrivals, saying that I could keep it as a token.

Again Edward chuckled when he felt the blush on my cheeks, telling me how much he loved it.

The business we were visiting was a software company. They not only made regular computer software, but they also had a line devoted to handicapped users as well.

We received a tour from a few of the staff members and they explained how their software worked and how it was becoming more and more in demand. They definitely impressed me with their ideas for improving the software and their willingness to adapt for any user.

Edward offered them his donation as he had at each of the places we had visited and they declined at first, but we were able to persuade them that we only wanted to help further their business.

By the time we were ready to head home, I was exhausted. It had been a long couple of days and I was ready to get home. Edward and I slept in the limo.

The next thing I was aware of was Edward placing small gentle kisses just behind my ear. "Good morning, my love. It's time to leave for Paris."

* * *

_I can't apologize enough for how long this has taken me to get out. Real life has just gotten in the way and it sucks sometimes. I am so so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I tried to make it longer._

_I promise that I am not giving up on this story. I will finish it, and there is a lot left to go._

_Oh, if you haven't read my one shot for manyafandom's "For My Valentine" contest please do and then go vote for it. It's call "A Perfect Evening". The poll is on her profile._

_Again thank you guys so much for your support and I hope that you enjoy the chapter.  
_


	17. Je t'aime, Paris

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Je t'aime, Paris

I groaned, enjoying the feel of Edward's lips on my skin and not wanting to move at all. "Just a few more minutes," I mumbled, trying to snuggle back into my pillow.

Edward chuckled against my skin. "I have to make sure my things are ready and that our guard has the itinerary. Since you played matchmaker yesterday, Ben requested staying behind this weekend." There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

"That's sweet." I smiled, my eyes still closed.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, "Yes immensely so. Fifteen minutes?" He asked against my lips.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Fifteen minutes."

Grinning, he pressed his lips to mine quickly and climbed out of the bed.

After a couple of minutes I got up as well. I took a quick shower and got dressed, not really paying attention as I came out of my closet. I glanced up quickly and paused.

Someone was in the sitting room and I had no idea who it was. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail holder and ran my fingers through it before I went into the sitting room.

I thought that I was seeing things as I realized that it was Rosalie waiting for me.

"Can we talk for a minute, Bella?" She scooted over a little on the couch she was sitting on and motioned for me to join her.

Biting my lip, I sat beside her. "Is something wrong, Rosalie?"

"Not at all." She had her hands placed demurely on her lap and her blonde hair was perfectly fixed. Her blue eyes watched me, for the first time not holding a glare or resentment. "I wanted to apologize to you."

My jaw dropped slightly when I realized what she was saying. Was she actually apologizing to me?

She kept her eyes trained on her lap. "I'm not proud to admit this, but I was jealous having you here. Emmett seemed to have taken to you right away and even Edward." She shrugged her shoulders, still not meeting my eyes. "I've always been the beauty, everyone has always wanted me.

"When you came, that changed. Emmett hasn't stopped loving me and I know that he won't, but suddenly I wasn't the center of attention anymore." She finally lifted her eyes to meet mine, morose evident on her features. "I was vain enough that it bothered me."

I took a moment to let her words sink in. Her apology was quick and to the point, but I got exactly what she was trying to say. "Do you still feel that way?"

"No." She shook her head, a small smile on her features. "I don't really know you, Bella, and I'm trying very hard to give you the benefit of the doubt. Emmett and Alice speak very highly of you."

"I accept your apology and hopefully we will be able to find some common ground. I know this wasn't easy for you." I sighed.

She held out her hand for me to shake. "You are a sweet person, Bella. Have a nice trip with Edward." She got up and left after we shook hands.

Confused, I sat there with my mouth hanging open after she left. Emmett must have spoken to her when he took her away. I could hardly believe that our conversation had actually taken place.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet tone brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you ready?"

He looked so handsome. His hair in perfect disarray and his clothes fit him in just the right way. Not looking at his body was proving to be difficult.

I finally shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and rose to my feet. "Yes. I am very ready."

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us when we got out to the garage. They wished us a good time and then proceeded to hug and kiss us both.

Instead of taking one of the limos we were riding in a Volvo to the landing strip where there personal jet was waiting for us. Taking the train would cause more problems than it's worth and even though we were trying to be inconspicuous, their private jet seemed like our best option.

So with a long trail of guards with us, we got in the Volvo and were taken to the air strip where the jet was ready for us.

Most of the time, I still felt as though I was in a dream. Being constantly followed around by guards, taking trips on a private jet, hearing 'your highness' isn't an everyday occurrence for most people.

Edward seemed to have an endless supply of patience for me as well. He seemed to notice that I was still having some difficulty adjusting to the Cullen lifestyle, but he never got upset with me and did his best to try and make it easier for me.

Once we were settled on the plane and in the air, I turned in my seat next to him so that I was facing him. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Bella." He smiled, twining his fingers with mine.

"What is your favorite part of Paris?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I wanted to know everything that I could about him.

He thought about it for a second before he answered. "The Louvre." He said without a doubt. "When I was young my parents used to take us to Paris on our vacations and we'd always visit the Louvre. After I lost my sight I would bring Alice with me and see if I could remember what my favorite pieces looked like.

"She was the only one who understood why I needed to do that and she'd help me if I got one of the details wrong. We'd get a personal tour after closing, when we wouldn't be harassed by swarms of people, it was nice. " Edward smiled in remembrance.

"That will just have to be number one on our list. How about," I rested my head on his shoulder, snuggling close to him, "we make a list of ten things we want to do. Some of them we can do later today and then the rest we can do tomorrow, saving the best for last."

He chuckled, kissing my hair. "You are incredible."

I found a notebook in my bag that I brought onboard with me and pulled it out along with a pen. Opening the notebook I noticed a picture of me and Jacob that we had taken over the summer.

Jacob was standing behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around me and we both had big smiles on our faces. He towered over me, his head resting on my shoulder.

For a minute I stared at the picture, trying to decipher what it was that I was feeling. I loved Jacob; he was my best friend, my brother. I hated that I had hurt him the last time we saw each other, but I couldn't lead him on. Now I knew what I had to do.

A gentle pressure on my temple brought me out of my thoughts, I giggled slightly when I realized that it was Edward's lips. I put the picture in my bag and flipped the notebook open to a blank page.

We spent the rest of the flight deciding what we wanted to do over the next couple of days. It felt nice not to worry about one of us being called away for some meeting or having to worry about the Volturi.

It was just us.

Thankfully, the list was pretty simple. Edward promised Alice that he would buy me a dress and a piece of jewelry, so those two things were put on the list. The rest included eating a French pastry, visiting a bookstore, drinking wine on our hotel balcony, kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower, have our picture taken by a French man, find a good music store, and spending all Sunday morning in bed.

I was looking forward to that one.

Once we arrived in Paris Garrett, a faithful royal body guard of the Cullen's, drove us to our hotel. We were unpacked and settled in the room in no time.

Resting a bit before beginning our day, Edward insisted that we do the first five things on the list. I grumbled, not wanting to do that much, but he eventually won. I couldn't deny him when I looked at his beautiful face and the slight pout he would do.

So, we explained to Garrett how to handle the security measures while we went out and then we decided to walk.

Edward kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and I gave him little directions to step up or turn when we got to certain points on our walk. He told me the names of a few stores that Alice said we should go to for my dress and asked me to pick which one I wanted to go to.

I picked the store and we went inside. We were greeted by an employee as we entered, a beautiful older woman. I bit my lip as Edward conversed with her in French.

After a couple of minutes he turned his attention to me. "Would you like her to help you pick something out, love, or would you rather do it yourself?" He asked.

"Maybe you should have the honor." The lady that had greeted us seems nice, but I didn't want to spend the entire afternoon trying on dress after dress and I certainly didn't trust myself. "Pick what color you think I should get, style, anything." I encouraged him.

He thought that over and a mischievous grin spread across his lips. "Are you sure, love?" He checked with me.

I chuckled. "Yes. I'm sure."

Edward continued to smirk as he faced me, his hands on my waist and his face turned slightly to the side. "Alice, Esme and Carlisle have described you to me and after 'seeing' you I think I have a pretty decent idea of what to pick." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You're skin is so soft and smooth and pale, I think a dark color would help accentuate that. Maybe dark blue," he kissed my shoulder, "strapless, floor length. Or to your ankles, whatever you prefer."

I smiled. "That sounds good."

He spoke to the woman and then she left the room.

She brought out a few selections and I tried them on. Even though I hated dressing up, I wanted to make Edward happy. The first two were beyond ridiculous and I didn't even attempt to leave the dressing room and then I tried on the last one.

It was perfect.

Without another word I changed out of the dress, putting my clothes back on, and brought it out of the changing room with me.

"Did you find one that worked?" Edward was sitting on one of the big comfy chairs in front of the changing rooms.

"Mmhmm." I answered him.

"Can you tell me what it looks like?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I smiled. "Well, it's dark blue and silk. It's strapless. There's some intricate beading along the bottom of the bodice and the dress is a little form fitting. It has a slit that comes up to about mid-thigh and it has a small train in the back, barely there."

He smiled his crooked grin. "Alright then." He kissed my forehead and took the dress from me, asking me to wait outside for him.

Kissing his cheek, I went out the doors and leaned back against the wall. I felt safe knowing that Garrett wasn't that far away from me.

A few minutes later he came out of the store with a large garment bag over his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around my waist.

He then took me to a jewelry store, with me complaining the entire way. I told him I didn't need anything else, but he flashed me that smile of his that he knew I couldn't resist and he lifted his sunglasses up so that I could see his eyes.

There was no way that I could say no to him and he knew it, so we went into the store. I picked out a bracelet. The band was silver and thin and it had a small diamond heart in the middle that was attached to the band.

I didn't even ask the price because I probably would have choked. But, I did thank Edward when we left the store, kissing him softly and asking him to hold it for me until we got to the hotel and he could put it on me then.

We found a small out of the way bookstore and Edward let me roam. He chuckled when I told him the ritual I sometimes went through when I was in a bookstore, it was one of my favorite things to do.

He even insisted on buying me a first edition novel I had found that was incredibly rare. I hated that he was spending so much money on me, but he did seem to enjoy it so I tried not to be too much of a downer.

Before heading back to the hotel we stopped at a bakery and bought an éclair and Edward bought a bottle of red wine.

Our first day in Paris had been perfect. Except for all of the money he had spent on me, I couldn't have imagined a more amazing day.

Food was delivered to the room for dinner and we ate it in front of a fire. Then we had our éclair and drank wine on the balcony.

In the morning he woke me annoying early again and we got our day started.

Most of the day was spent looking for good music and we managed to get a sweet older man, a Frenchman, to take our picture.

As the sun was setting Edward and I got to the Eifel tower and he pulled me close for our kiss. I got lost in the kiss as I always did and blushed when we parted. He ran his thumb along my cheek and chuckled when he felt the heat rise up.

Garrett had called ahead for us at the museum and we had the Louvre all to ourselves that evening. Edward seemed to enjoy my girly moments when I saw a painting or statue that I liked and he even let me go through some of the exhibits that I wanted before we began his ritual.

He told me which paintings he wanted to go to and when we got there he would sit on a bench near it and think. His memory was incredible; he made very few mistakes when describing them back to me.

I could tell how proud he was that he was still able to do that. That he could remember the colors and textures of his favorites.

When I woke up in the morning, Edward was still asleep. My face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck and I could hear his breathing. Sleepily, I kissed along his throat until I reached his collarbone.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Edward spoke, his voice thick with sleep, but still velvet.

I giggled, kissing along his collarbone once more before pulling away. "Am I torturing you?" I asked softly.

He let out a groan. "No, but we need to be good."

"Let me be in charge of our responsibility for awhile." I suggested.

"Tempting, my love, but I am barely waking up and already nearing the last of my control. Let's not push things any further." He kissed my forehead.

I snuggled into his chest, enjoying his nearness, and played with the sleeve of his shirt. "Edward, what is it like for you not being able to see? I mean you spent the first ten years of your life with the ability to see and then suddenly it was gone."

He was quiet for awhile, thinking over his answer.

"Bella, it's difficult to explain, but I will try my best." He was quiet again, deep in thought. "I woke up after the fight between James and I covered in darkness. I panicked until I heard my parents' voices and then they explained to me what happened. At the time it felt like the worse punishment I could imagine.

"Learning how to view the world through my other senses was difficult, it felt impossible." His fingers ran along my spine in a soothing motion. "I'd wake up in the morning and still expect to see the sunlight. Or I'd walk to a stair case and expect to know how many steps there are."

He kissed my hair softly. "It took a long time for me to realize that I couldn't be like I was before, that my world was different. And I learned to accept it, until you came along. Never have I longed more to regain my sight than when I met you." He sighed as he finished.

A few tears fell from my eyes when he finished and I reached up to press my lips to his, running my fingers through his hair. "I love you," I whispered.

Edward smiled against my lips and pressed another gentle kiss to them. "I love you, too." His forehead was pressed against my temple.

I got lost in Edward's scent and touch as he continued to hold me. We stayed curled up in the bed all morning just like we had promised. I never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms.

"We should probably get up now." Edward said softly, loosening his hold on me.

"No." I tightened my arms around him. "Can't we just stay like this forever?"

He chuckled. "I wish that we could. But, we do have to face the rest of the world eventually."

"Forget the rest of the world. It's only you and me." I pressed my lips to his in hopes of distracting him. It worked as I felt his arms tightening around my waist and pulling me in close to his body and his lips responding to mine.

I was just trying to deepen the kiss when the phone to our room began ringing.

Edward and I both groaned his head on my shoulder in defeat. "Could you hand me the phone please, Bella?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh I reached to the bedside table and picked up the cordless phone, handing it to Edward.

"Hello?" He grumbled, his arm still wrapped around my waist. "Ali, we're leaving in about an hour. Couldn't this have waited until then?"

Of course Alice would call. She had perfect timing.

"My dear sister I have faith in you that you will do a brilliant job with this. Yes, of course. Thank you." He ended the call and handed the phone back to me.

"What was that about?" I asked as I put the phone up.

"All of the members of Parliament, the Volturi included, are coming to the palace this week for a grand ball." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This apparently will be my opportunity to prove to them how much I want to be king."

I bit my lip, automatically bringing my hand up to his hair and gently massaging his scalp. "Let's have Garrett call ahead to have the plane readied. We'll get dressed and head back home. This will all be fine Edward." I tried assuring him.

"Thank you, Bella." He sighed again.

"You go ahead and get dressed. I'll call Garrett." I kissed his temple a couple of times before moving so that he could get up.

I watched as he went into the bathroom to change. He was right. You could only escape the real world for so long.


	18. Sacrificial lamb

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Sacrificial lamb

Alice being… well Alice… had everything planned before we even made it back to the palace. She was an unstoppable force and it amazed me what she could get done it such a short amount of time.

The ball was going to be on Friday evening and the entire Parliament, including the Volturi, were invited.

Edward kept me by his side the entire time. Even when he'd discuss details with Carlisle he kept his arm securely around my waist, running his fingers gently along my side or through my hair. It seemed to calm him greatly.

We heard responses to the invites throughout the week. According to the R.S.V.P.'s they were all coming. I was almost sick with that news.

More than anything I wanted this night to be a success, but the thought of seeing Aro again frightened me. He never outright threatened Edward or any of his family, but I didn't trust him.

The day of the ball Alice came bounding into my room and tugged me out, insisting that we had to go to hers to get ready. I was barely able to call out a bye to Edward before she dragged me to her suite.

Esme and Rosalie were there waiting when we got there. Apparently we were going to spend the day getting ready together.

Rosalie and I had a strange truce now, but it was nice to look over at her as we did our hair and makeup and not be greeted with a glare.

I decided to wear the dress that Edward had gotten for me in Paris. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to wear it and I wanted to see his reaction to it when he "saw" it for the first time.

When it came time to head down to the gardens where the ball was taking place, I was trembling all over. Partly because I was excited to be in Edward's arms again and partly because I was nervous about the party.

This night was so important for Edward and I wanted things to go really well. I was so nervous for him and the Cullen family.

Edward was waiting for me in front of the doors that lead out to the gardens, Emmett was standing next to him as he paced. He paused when Emmett whispered something to him and then directed his attention up. A small smile spread across his lips that turned into his gorgeous crooked smile.

I made my way to him and blushed when he pulled me into his arms.

He pressed tender, gentle kisses against my collarbone. "Are you ready, love?"

"Not in the least." I sighed, feeling the butterflies start to flutter in my stomach.

"It will all be fine." He assured me. Keeping his arm securely around me, he brought us out into the gardens.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I took in our surroundings. "It's absolutely beautiful," I whispered.

The gardens looked as though they had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Lights were draped across the bushes and trees, giving off just the right glow.

A dance floor was set up near the fountains, a twelve piece orchestra on a stage in front of the floor. The tables had the most elegant settings I had ever seen, everything was just so grand.

Edward and I stayed in one general place and the members of Parliament came over to greet and speak with us. I was in awe of just how comfortable he was around them, as though this was a normal everyday occurrence.

He seemed to have just the right things to say, charming and dazzling everyone in the room. The cadences of his velvet voice were like a soft music lulling you into relaxation.

I blushed when he insisted that we dance. "Edward, you know how uncoordinated I am." I hissed.

"Bella, will you trust me." He lifted me up so that my feet were on top of his and pressed his forehead to mine as we swayed gently from side to side. "See," he smiled after a few minutes, "what did I tell you."

I laughed. "You are just on a roll tonight aren't you?" I teased him.

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I surely hope so."

We swayed together in silence, Edward's forehead pressed against mine and his sweet breath blowing across my face.

People were talking all around us, music was playing, time in general was moving on around us, but we were so lost in each other that I don't think either of us took notice of anything else.

I lightly played with Edward's hair, marveling at how soft his locks were.

Edward moved his forehead from mine, pressing gentle kisses into my temple and burying his face in my hair. "I love you so much."

My cheeks flushed, a small smile spreading across my lips. "I love you, too."

The safety I felt in Edward's arms was indescribable.

I barely noticed when the music changed, any coherent thoughts muddled by Edward's touch.

Finally, Edward stopped swaying. He lifted one of his hands up, running his fingers through my hair and gently cupping my cheek in his hand. "If, near the end of the evening, I asked you to stay here, would you do it?"

"If this is where you will be, then yes I would. Otherwise, no." I said with as much authority in my voice as I could muster.

His shoulders shook with laughter. "I figured as much." He lightly stroked my cheek with his thumb and then continued talking. "Near the end of the ball, the Volturi requested to speak with me. I'm assuming it's to discuss our agreement."

I didn't have a good feeling about the meeting.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked.

"The Volturi. I don't trust them." I didn't want them to hurt him.

He sighed for a second. "Bella, I don't want you to worry about this." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

Anything else that I had been planning on saying was lost the moment his lips touched mine.

I blushed after we parted.

Once the song ended, we left the dance floor and Edward continued meeting with the members of Parliament. I spent some time with Alice and Esme and even Emmett and Jasper.

They were discussing plans for Christmas, possibly spending a week at their villa in Florence. Or, I even heard mention of going skiing. Whatever they had planned sounded amazing.

Eventually the evening began to wind down. Little by little the guests began dwindling off, heading out to their cars to be taken home.

Near the stairs to head back inside, Edward stood, speaking with Carlisle. I went over to him and curled up against his side, noticing his crooked grin appear. "It's time."

The butterflies in my stomach started fluttering again. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to maintain a since of calm.

He kissed my hair.

"Let's go, son." Carlisle smiled kindly at me and then waited for Edward to put his hand on his shoulder before leading us inside.

We were brought to one of the meeting rooms, the Volturi already waiting for us with the same three members from Parliament that were present during their last meeting.

I squeezed Edward's hand a little bit tighter as we neared them.

"Your majesty." Aro greeted Carlisle jovially, shaking his hand.

Carlisle smiled his face so kind and genuine. "Aro, my old friend, it's nice to see you again."

Aro nodded his agreement and then turned his attention to me and Edward. "It is certainly a pleasure to see you both again as well, Prince Edward. Princess Bella." He lifted my free hand to his mouth and kissed it.

My entire body shook with revulsion, but I plastered a smile across my face. "It is lovely to see you as well, Aro."

Edward shook his hand and greeted Marcus and Caius as well.

"Well," Aro rubbed his hands together quickly, "shall we begin."

Sitting down at the table, I was grateful that Edward seemed just as unwilling to keep me from his side as I was.

"During our last meeting we discussed our thoughts on whether or not you would be a proper king for this country." Aro began. "And, your highness, over the past two weeks you have definitely proven your place with the people. They have rallied support for you and shown you to be a favorite amongst them."

Caius spoke next. "But, this does very little to alleviate our concerns, your highness." His tone, although forced to be respectful, had a hint of smugness to it. "Our sole concern is this country. How can we be sure that your impairment won't lead to trouble later on?"

"What sort of troubles do you think could happen?" Edward's jaw tensed. "For the past seven years I have attended meetings and worked with other government leaders on foreign affairs, doing my best to help my father keep the peace and order.

"Sirs, you yourselves have commented that the people of this country support me and believe in me. If they trust that I can protect and lead this country, what other concerns can you have?" Edward asked. He was polite and diplomatic, but maintained his authority.

Marcus spoke up for the first time. "We worry that your focus will be on your new bride and not your responsibilities toward this nation."

Edward opened his mouth to object, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Gentleman, my son has done what you asked. He has more than proven himself not only to the people, but to you and the members of Parliament. I am asking that you look at this objectively." Carlisle was fighting to keep his voice kind. "What else do you want from him?"

Aro put his hand on his brother's shoulder just as he was about to speak. "We want a guarantee that Prince Edward will do what he can to restore his eye sight. Or, step down from the throne, leaving it for someone else's capable hands." His eyes moved to Demetri, Alec, and Jane.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Something that had started out so well had taken an awful turn. This was a witch hunt, they wanted Edward to make a choice, but I had feeling that either way there was only one choice they would accept.

Silence filled the room, the only sounds I could hear being my heart pounding and Edward's breathing. I ran my thumb over his hand in a soothing manner.

He didn't say a word as Carlisle escorted them out, when we walked to my suite; even we crawled into my bed after changing our clothes.

I was worried about him. "Please, Edward say something."

"What would you like me to say?" His voice sounded so dejected, almost cold.

"Anything. What are you thinking?" I didn't want him to wallow, to spend his time thinking that he wasn't good enough, because he was.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't shut me out." I whispered.

"Okay. I'm considering calling that doctor in the morning and scheduling the surgery." Edward said quickly.

I bit my lip, taking Edward's hand in both of mine.

He didn't say anything.

"Don't call the doctor." I spoke almost too quietly, afraid to speak any higher than a whisper.

Edward stopped pinching the bridge of his nose and sat up. "Why?"

I knew he was going to be angry with me; I couldn't avoid that, so I let out a deep breath and began talking. "I don't think you should have the surgery." I said just as softly as before.

He sighed, obviously trying to keep his anger under control. "Bella, I don't understand. Were you not the one who told me about the surgery and asked me to look into it?"

"Yes." I told him.

"Then why do you not want me to now?" He asked, hurt and confusion thick in his voice.

I wasn't really sure how to tell him this. We had initially fought over this same subject because he refused to even consider looking up the doctor and his practice. I closed my eyes. "Of course I want you to, just not this way."

"Can you explain that please?" He had let go of my hand, resting his on his lap.

"When I first brought this up I know I told you that having the surgery would probably help you with Parliament, but Edward this is wrong." I trembled. "They… they have some other ulterior motive."

"Bella, I have to do whatever it takes to keep my crown. Not for me, but for my family and the rest of this country. I have to protect them." He ran one of his hands through his beautiful hair, a sign of frustration.

I crawled across the bed and into his lap, the distance between us making me nervous. "Edward that is what I love about you the most. You are so selfless." I wrapped one arm around his neck and brought my other hand up to his face, stroking his cheek gently. "But for once I want you to think of yourself. Don't have this surgery for me, for your family, the Volturi, or even for the country.

"Do it because it's what you want. The past two weeks you have been focused on everyone but yourself." I kissed his lips softly. "Promise me you'll think about this?"

He took a moment, letting my words sink in, exasperation and pain crossing his exquisite features. "I promise to consider what you've said."

"Thank you." I hugged myself to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Edward rubbed my back gently. "Time for bed now, love. It has been a long day." He laid us back on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

I snuggled against his chest, feeling unconsciousness slowly slip me under. "I love you," I managed to whisper before falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was disappointed to find that Edward was not with me. I didn't even bother to get dressed after I climbed out of my bed and made my way into the sitting room and to the door so that I could leave.

Ben was waiting outside my door, guarding it. "Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning." I glanced up and down the hall. "Do you know where Edward is, Ben?"

"He's in the music room, your highness." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I called over my shoulder.

The music room was up another flight of stairs and on the opposite side of the palace from where I was, but I didn't mind the distance. When I got there I heard Edward playing the same lullaby I had the last time I had found him here.

As he continued to play I walked further into the room until I reached him and sat next to him on the bench.

His lips curved into my favorite smile. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning." I enjoyed listening to him play, the beautiful notes erasing any bad thoughts for the time being.

The music began to slow down and got quieter, Edward's hands moving lightly over the keys now.

"What were you playing when I first came in here?" I asked him.

Edward smiled again. "That song I wrote for you. I just finished it this morning."

I gasped slightly, hardly believing the words that he had just spoken. "It's beautiful, Edward." I said softly.

He stopped playing and turned on the bench so that he was facing me. "I'm so sorry about last night, Bella. I should not have acted that way toward you." He kissed my forehead delicately.

"You don't have to apologize, Edward. I know that you have been under a lot of stress…" I was cut off by him at that point.

He sighed. "That's why I'm apologizing. Even if I was under stress I still should have spoken with you about what I was thinking. I just…" He took a deep breath, pausing before continuing. "Last night was what I have feared since I lost my sight. I am ashamed to admit that I was also afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore either."

Embarrassment and chagrin crossed his features as he admitted his fears to me.

Taking his face in my hands, I stopped him. "Edward Cullen, I love you. There is nothing you or anyone else can say that is going to change that." I said fiercely, trying to make sure that I was clear. "And, I will love you just much if you decide not to have that surgery, because in my eyes you are perfect just the way you are."

A single tear fell down his cheek at my words and I wiped it away. "Thank you, Bella. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that."

I blushed and lowered my hands so that they were around his neck. "You are welcome." I smiled.

Without another word he pulled me into his lap and pressed his lips softly to mine, parting them slightly and playing his tongue gently with mine. He nibbled and sucked on my bottom lip until I was gasping for air.

He pulled back, a smug smile on his face and then pressed his forehead to mine.

"Do you mind if I suggest something for us to do for the rest of the weekend?" I asked him shyly.

He shook his head. "Not at all, love."

"I was thinking that we could go to Forks. It's been months since I've seen my parents and I would love for you to meet them." I waited for his answer.

"That sounds like a good idea. I would be grateful for the opportunity to meet your father before I make you my wife." He smiled. "We can stay longer than the weekend if you would like?"

I hugged him again tightly. "Thank you, Edward."

"Of course, love." He kissed my temple softly. "I will make all of the arrangements and we can be headed there in a few short hours."

My heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to end up with such an amazing man. "I don't deserve you. Thank you."

He stood up from the piano bench and held his hand out for me. "You are more than welcome. I am the one who does not deserve you." He kissed me gently one more time.

We left the music room and went to go prepare for our trip to Forks. I was so excited to see my parents again, and to finally settle things with Jacob. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

_I am so sorry this took so long. Me and this chapter were having it out and in the end I this worked out pretty well. I hope that you all enjoy._

_Anyways, I have some news for you guys. In the next week or so I am going to post the rules and such for a little contest that I'm holding. I promise to post a reminder for everyone as well as everything you will need to know as far rules and such on my profile._

_In the meantime I am working on continuing the one shot I wrote for manyafandom's Valentine's Day contest "A Perfect Evening." I've been having the story stuck in my head for days, so hopefully I can begin working on that soon. I promise that I still plan to finish my other stories, I'm just having a hard time getting them where I want them to be. But I promise that I will finish them._

_Thank you guys for being so patient with me and I love you all.  
_


	19. Going home Again

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Going home Again

Before we left, I made Edward promise that he wouldn't think about everything that had happened with the Volturi. All he was allowed to focus on was us and meeting my family. It took some convincing, but I got him to agree to try.

I called Charlie from the plane and told him that we were coming in for a visit. We were going to be in town by early that evening, so I asked if we could stop by around 7:00 after we checked into our hotel.

He agreed and said that they would order some takeout for us.

Edward asked me what Renee and Charlie were like and I did my best to describe them. I told him about how every weekend since I could remember Charlie went to La Push to visit his best friend Billy and go fishing with him, and no matter how hard Renee tried she couldn't cook an edible meal to save her life.

We laughed over some of the stories that I shared, bringing us to the discussion of Jacob. I felt that he deserved to know what happened when Jacob showed up for my birthday and the strain that was between us now.

I was snuggled into Edward's side and he played with a strand of my hair.

"Do you love him?" Edward asked, his voice sounding sad and defeated.

Letting out a sigh, I played with the buttons on Edward's shirt. "Jacob is my best friend. He was there for me when I really needed him. We helped each other out and spent all of our time together. Of course I love him."

He lowered his head, even more defeated than his voice had sounded.

"But I only love him as a friend, nothing more. I am _in_ love with you." I said with as much conviction as I could manage. "I have never felt this way about anyone else." I pressed my lips to each of his closed eyelids, trying to silently affirm him.

He tightened his grip on me, holding me as though he feared I was going to run screaming from the room.

I sat up a little and took his face into my hands. A single tear fell down his cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. "Jake is like my brother. Stop doubting yourself, Edward, please. You are not a monster." I kept my voice low. "And you are whole."

"Bella," he sighed my name before pressing his lips softly to my forehead. "I love you so much."

"Edward, I love you too. I need you in my life." It was difficult to admit my dependence on him out loud, but I think that he needed to hear it, to understand that I felt the same way about him as he felt about me.

He tucked my head under his chin. "You are the only one who's touched my heart, Bella." He rocked me a little, unwilling to let me go in the slightest. And I didn't mind at all.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence, just holding each other. Every once in a while Edward would kiss to my forehead, my nose, my lips, even my wrists, sending little jolts through my body with each touch.

My heart broke as I witnessed what the Volturi's actions had done to Edward. He was hurting and broken on the inside, unsure of not only himself, but his hold on me. I wanted to hurt them for what they were doing to Edward. It wasn't fair.

After we landed Edward insisted that we take a car instead of a limo, to make ourselves less conspicuous. He wanted a Volvo.

When he told me that, I just shook my head and chuckled. If he wanted to ride in a typical American car, then that was just fine with me.

Ben had one rented in no time and drove us into town. He checked in with the other security guards that were keeping a low profile before taking us to our hotel.

Considering how small Forks was it was impressive that we were able to set up entering the hotel through a back entrance to avoid anyone noticing us and alerting the press.

Once we got our bags in the room and we freshened ourselves up a bit, it was time to head over to my father's house. If Edward was nervous about meeting my parents he didn't let on at all.

He put his sunglasses on top of his head when we left so that he could keep his eyes covered when we got to Charlie's. Even though he was more comfortable letting me see his eyes, he still didn't want to let anyone else to. It was difficult for him to even be that free around his family.

I smiled when we pulled into the driveway at Charlie's house. It had felt like such a long time since I had seen the familiar house and the cruiser parked in its usual spot.

Edward kissed my temple when we got out of the car. "Are you ready, love?" He chuckled as I shuttered slightly from the feel of his lips on my skin.

"No. Let's go." I murmured, taking his hand in my mine. When we got to the porch I squeezed his hands a couple of times, letting him know that there were steps. Standing in front of the door for a minute, I let out a deep breath that I had been holding, and knocked.

There was some shuffling around and then finally the door opened. Charlie was standing there, holding the door. "Hey, kiddo. It's so good to see you, I've missed you." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

After he and Renee had told me about the arranged marriage I had been so angry with him I didn't talk to him. We had exchanged goodbyes the next morning, but I had still been too angry with him to let it sink in.

Now that I was back here though, hugging him again, I realized how much I had missed Charlie and how grateful I was for him making the agreement with Carlisle that ultimately gave me Edward.

"I've missed you too, Dad." I smiled and stepped back after he released me. "Dad, I want you to meet Edward Cullen."

Edward held his hand out to him and smiled when Charlie shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Charlie cleared his throat, embarrassment evident on his face. "Well, it's nothing at all son." He seemed to realize that we were still outside and stepped back to let us in the house.

I blushed when Edward helped me out of my jacket and then I put them on the coat rack in the entryway. We barely made it to the living room when I heard Renee's voice.

"Bella? Oh baby, it's so good to see you." She pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing me close. "What are you doing in town?"

"Umm, well," I knew she'd worry about why I came home, "I wanted Edward to meet you and Dad. The holidays are coming up and I thought now would be a good time to pay a visit." I had missed her as well.

Renee just smiled and kissed my cheek. "Well we are certainly glad to have you both here." She turned to Edward and took his hand in hers. "It's so nice to meet you, Edward."

"You as well, Mrs. Swan." He seemed to relax a little more as my parents welcomed him in. "Thank you for having us both over."

She smiled again and motioned for us to sit down. "It's no trouble. And please call me Renee."

I brought us over to the couch and once Edward was comfortable he pulled against his side, his lips pressed against my hair softly.

Charlie was in his chair, the television uncharacteristically muted. "So have you two had the wedding already?"

"Not yet, sir." Edward spoke before I had a chance to. "I know that it would mean so much to Bella if you were there to give her away."

How well he knew me. I had never said out loud, especially since we didn't discuss the wedding too much, but in the back of my mind I secretly wanted Charlie to walk me down the aisle and hand me over to Edward.

Glancing up, I noticed that Charlie seemed a bit uncomfortable, but he glanced over at me. "Do you want me there, Bells?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be right without you and Mom there." I was uncomfortable talking about my feelings with Charlie, neither of us could be considered verbose, but I did want him to be there.

He smiled, letting out a deep breath when the doorbell rang. It must have been the food.

They had ordered takeout from my favorite Italian restaurant and I could smell the heavenly aroma of garlic and cheese as Charlie brought the bags into the house.

I stood up to help, but was told by Renee to sit and relax.

Edward nuzzled his face into my hair and kissed my neck. "You're parents seem very nice, Bella." He whispered.

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Wait until Charlie starts talking about sports. You might want to recant that statement." I teased him.

He chuckled, his lips tickling my skin. "Silly Bella."

When the food had been set up and the drinks had been poured, I led Edward to the kitchen and we all sat at the table. I had barely eaten a few bites of my mushroom ravioli when the questions started, causing me to blush redder than I ever had before.

Renee seemed to derive some sort of pleasure out of asking the most embarrassing questions to both Edward and I. She hid her amusement pretty well, but every once in awhile I'd see her covering a smile with her hand.

Edward was ever the perfect gentleman. He answered their questions politely and even managed to get in his own, asking questions about what I had been like as a child and so on.

After we had finished eating I helped Renee with the dishes while Charlie and Edward went into the living room to talk. She smiled at me, clearly amused by something.

"Something funny?" I asked her nonchalantly.

Keeping her eyes on the dish that she was drying, she shrugged her shoulders. "I was just noticing how you and Edward are together."

I groaned internally, remembering how annoyingly observant she could be, noticing things even a microscope wouldn't pick up. "And?"

"Nothing, you two seem very happy together. I'm glad to see that it's worked out." She put the dried plate down and reached for the next one.

Huh, was that all? I eyed her for a minute, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. So, I went back to washing the dishes.

"The two of you are very unique together. I've never seen anything like it." Renee spoke again, effectively stopping me from scrubbing anymore dishes. "He's so in tune with you, as you are to him. I don't even know how to describe it."

'In tune'? My cheeks heated up. "Mom… I… I…"

"Oh, baby it's not a bad thing. I just…I don't understand your relationship and I noticed the way you and Edward are together. You really love him, don't you?" She took my hands in hers, making me face her.

"Yes. I do." I chewed on my lower lip, nervously.

She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. "Well then, that's all that matters."

We finished up in the kitchen and went into the living room to find Charlie and Edward laughing jovially. Their shoulders were shaking, Charlie wiped under his eyes at some tears that had fallen, and Edward's head was tossed back against the couch.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie managed in between chuckles.

Edward's crooked smile was in place as I sat next to him again on the couch. "What are the two of you laughing about?" I asked.

Charlie continued to snicker. "Edward's just been filling me in on some of your more graceful moments since you've been gone."

I blushed, hiding my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I find your clumsiness adorable." He assured me, kissing my ear. "When you're not causing immediate danger to yourself."

Without my consent a yawn passed through my lips.

"Perhaps we should head back to the hotel, love. It's getting late." He suggested.

I pouted stubbornly, but knew that he was right. Renee and Charlie stood up at that and walked us to the door. We said our goodnights and I promised to see them the next day when Charlie came back from fishing.

Ben seemed more than ready, over anxious really, to get us into the Volvo and back to the hotel. He eventually admitted, after much coercion, that he had a phone date with Angela and he didn't want to be rude and have it in front of us.

Once we returned to the hotel, we got ready for bed and then climbed under the covers. "Edward," I asked softly.

"Yes, Bella." He trailed his fingers along my spine.

"Tomorrow when I see Jacob, I think that I should go alone." I cringed, waiting for the immediate no.

His hand stopped its movement. "You want to go down to La Push without me?" The hurt in his voice clear. "Bella, I can't let you do that."

"Edward," I rose up on my elbow so that I could see his face, "I have to do this myself. Jake, he's family and I owe him a face to face discussion. Please try to understand."

"If you let anything happen to yourself, I am holding you personally responsible." He warned me. "Do you understand?"

Snuggling into his side, I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Yes. Thank you Edward."

He kissed my temple. "You are welcome, my love. Now, it is late and we should get some sleep."

I pressed a kiss to his neck before closing my eyes.

My stomach was filled with butterflies when I woke up the next morning. I was excited and nervous to see Jacob, things had been strained between us and I wanted my best friend back.

As he had the night before, Edward stroked my back gently along my spine. He must have been awake for awhile and didn't want to disturb me. "Are you awake?"

I shook my head and pulled him closer to me, not ready to leave his comforting embrace.

With a chuckle, Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Mmmm." I moaned, stretching a bit as I began to wake up more. Opening my eyes, I saw a strange light filling my room and realized that the sun must have been out. It would be the perfect time to visit Jacob then.

Edward patted my back softly a couple of times and then released me.

I knew that my going to La Push today without him was going to be difficult for him, as well as for me. Quickly, I showered and got dressed, getting myself ready for the day and I called the Black's house.

Billy answered and I told him that I was planning on coming up for a visit. He wanted to tell Jacob, but I convinced him to let me surprise Jacob.

"Please be careful, love." Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist and his forehead pressed to mine as we stood over by the door. His breath and intoxicating scent fanning over my face as he held me, making it difficult for me to think straight.

"Don't worry. Garrett will take good care of me." I tried to assure him, working to think through the scramble my brain had become. "I'll be back this afternoon."

He sighed and pulled back a little before pressing his lips to mine. It wasn't a quick peck at all. Edward pulled my bottom lip in between his and sucked on it gently, nibbling lightly on it. Finally he ran his tongue along my lip, asking for entrance, and stroked mine softly when I opened for him.

I was slowly melting into a puddle of Bella goo as he continued kissing me so tenderly, holding me close with one arm around my waist and the other wound through my hair at the nape of my neck.

Just when I thought that I was going to explode from lack of oxygen he kissed a trail to my ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. His arms were the only things keeping me from falling to the floor.

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I blinked a few times and glanced up at Edward. A smug smirk crossed his lips when he realized my reaction. I hit his shoulder in a burst of irritation and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me.

His arms tightened around my waist and he held me flush up against his body. "Bella, I'm just… surprised… and pleased… that I am good at being with you, at pleasing you." He admitted shyly.

"You are good at everything." I stated, letting out a sigh and pressing my lips softly to his. "I'll call you when I leave La Push."

"Be safe." He called as I walked to the door.

Garrett was waiting in the hall for me and walked me to the elevator. We went out the back entrance when we reached the bottom floor and to the car.

Leaving without Edward felt strange and wrong, but I knew that it had to be done this way.

"You alright, Miss?" Garrett asked as he slid into the driver's seat of the Volvo.

I nodded. "Thank you, Garrett."

The drive to La Push was only about fifteen minutes, so with the few minutes I had I leaned my head against the window in the backseat and closed my eyes. Jacob and I really never got a chance to discuss everything that had happened with us and it was not going to be an easy conversation.

We had always been close, too close maybe. Our relationship had always been so easy, effortless.

Even when he would annoy the hell out of me, I couldn't imagine not having him in my life. He was family, someone that was supposed to be a part of my life always.

I smiled to myself as Garrett pulled into the Black's driveway.

Jacob must have been working in his garage when we pulled up because he stepped out of it, watching us as the car pulled to a stop. When he saw that it was me, he couldn't get to me fast enough. "Bella!"

Suddenly my door couldn't be opened fast enough, and when it was I ran to Jacob as fast could, tripping along the way.

He caught me in his arms as I tripped and swung me around, knocking the breath out of me. "I've missed you so much, Bells. What are you doing here?"

"Can't… breathe." I managed to get out as he continued to squeeze me.

"Oh, sorry." He set me down on my feet, a big goofy grin on his face. "I'm so happy to see you."

I smiled as well, unable to hide my excitement at seeing him again. "Me, too."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" That usually meant that we'd go down to First Beach and walk. We always seemed to have our most important conversations there as we listened to the waves and let our feet sink through the sand.

"Sure. Garrett can give us a ride down there." I motioned to the car that I had come in.

Jacob glanced over at it and snorted. "So now you have your own driver?"

I shoved his shoulder. "Hey, Garrett is a part of the Royal Guard and he's here because Edward wants to make sure that I'm protected."

Again Jacob snorted, but kept his sarcastic comments to himself.

With that we got in the car and Garrett drove us down to First Beach.

Like always, when we got down to the sand and began our walk Jacob took my hand in his. I wanted to pull my hand away, but this was going to be difficult enough without my being mean to him, so I just let him hold it.

For awhile we walked in silence, when Jacob finally decided to break it. "So, Bells, why are you here?"

Of course he would want to jump right in there. "I haven't seen my parents in a long time, plus I figured we needed to talk." I admitted, hiding behind my hair.

He stopped walking and tucked my hair behind my ears so they weren't forming a protective curtain around my face. "My feelings haven't changed, Bella. You are my best friend, the one person who gets me and accepts me."

Was it wrong of me to have a small piece of me hope that he had fallen out of love with me? "I know, Jake, believe me I do." I hesitated for a minute, searching for the right words. "I want you in my life, Jake, but I can't give you want you are asking for. It's selfish of me to want to have things the way that have always been, but I do.

"Can you forgive me for hurting you, for being selfish?" My voice was soft as I spoke, afraid that I was hurting him too much. "I wish I could change our circumstances, Jake. You know that don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know honey. I wish I could to."

Unable to stop myself, I hugged Jacob tightly, burying my face in his chest and holding on to him as tightly as I could. Tears formed in my eyes and I squeezed them shut, trying to stop the pain.

They weren't tears of regret, but more for the pain that I was causing Jacob. I didn't know if we would be able to move on from this, continue with the relationship that had once been so simple. I didn't want to think about that in that moment, I just held on to Jacob as tightly as he held on to me and finally let the tears flow.

* * *

_**Okay guys, I cannot say sorry enough for how long it's taken for me to update. Real life has just gotten in the way and I had some crazy stuff going on for awhile, but I am going to try my hardest to not go so long without an update again. I am so sorry.**_

_**Just a reminder, there is an author auction going on over at supportstace[dot]net, please go check it out. Also, I am going to be hosting a chat over on the forum at that sight today from 1:30-2:00. If you have any questions for me please come over and join us. Anything about my current stories, upcoming and future stories, etc. please feel free to come and ask.**_

_**And, I have a thread for this story and The Family that Stays Together over at Twilighted please stop by and check it out as well.**_

_**I hope you guys are having a great weekend and thank you for sticking with me.  
**_


	20. A decision of Fate

This chapter is in _**Edward's POV**_

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

A decision of Fate

I held Bella in my arms as she slept, reveling in the feeling of having her safe and warm against me. We were flying back to London after having spent the weekend in Forks with her family. As I lay here, I thought back on our time spent with her family and friends

Her parents had been so hospitable and kind, I was pleased that we had been able to spend a little bit of time with them. More than anything, I wanted to assure Charlie that I was in love with his daughter and I would do my best to make her happy for the rest of our lives.

Charlie had seemed pleased by my statement and told me that he knew. He gave me a few insights into her mind, letting me in on some things that I had not known about her.

When Bella had gone to visit Jacob, I needed to find a way to distract myself. She had told me that she loved me and only me, but I couldn't seem to stop the little voice inside my head that was filled with overwhelming doubt.

Jacob could take care of Bella in ways that I couldn't. He was her best friend, someone that she trusted, and I had no way to compete with that.

So, I got on my laptop and did some more research on the doctor and surgery she had me look into. As I listened to the voice, from the preinstalled software, read what was on the page, I had to admit that this man seemed to know what he was doing.

He had spent years researching injuries just like mine, figuring out ways to fix the damage. There were even a few testimonials from patients of his with successful results. It was a very dangerous surgery and there was only one shot at it. If it didn't work, I couldn't try again later on.

Ever since meeting Bella I longed to have my sight back. She deserved a whole man, one that could protect her, one that could see how beautiful she was. I wanted to be that man for her, a man that deserved her.

I had been agonizing over whether or not to have the surgery ever since I had my last meeting with the Volturi.

They were manipulative and strong. If they wanted to they could turn the rest of the country against my family and me, forcing us out. The only reason they would do that would be to get more power. But, the question was, how would they be able to do that? How would they gain more power by having to elect a new ruler?

Of course. A new ruler. If they could put one of their little pets into that position they would have ultimate control.

Why couldn't I have seen that before?

I tightened my arms around Bella a little and kissed the top of her head. Her hair tickled my nose and the scent of her shampoo wafted to me, stunning me. No matter what else happened, I would protect Bella.

"Edward," she breathed.

It had taken me awhile to figure out when she was sleep talking. Her voice was a little softer and breathier when she was asleep, more of a mumble. The fact that she dreamed about me filled me with a sense of satisfaction and pride.

Hearing hear say my name in her sleep did things to me, woke a primal instinct in me that I couldn't explain. She was making it increasingly difficult to remain a gentleman for her.

A part of me wanted to make her mine in every way, but another part of me held back. The rational part of me. I was so attuned to her already, her heartbeat, her scent, her luscious skin; I knew her so well.

Yet, I didn't really. I hadn't been able to truly see her and that effectively put a damper on any ideas of us taking that next step. I was afraid of not being enough for her. I couldn't rightfully change my mind now, anyway, after telling her I wanted to wait until we were married.

That way I could better prepare myself for what lay ahead.

Just lying here with her was driving me crazy. Being able to touch and sense, but not see her, was the worst kind of torture a man could endure.

She mumbled my name again and I couldn't help but chuckle. I would save those thoughts for a later time.

"Your highness?" Ben's voice brought me out of my musings. "Are you alright? Do either of you need anything?" He kept his voice low so as not to wake Bella.

"Thank you, Ben. We're fine," I assured him.

He clapped my shoulder to let me know that he was leaving to give us some privacy.

Bella and I were in the back bedroom of the plane and she was curled up against me. I ran my finger gently along her arm, loving the softness of her smooth skin and, wondering how light it was.

I pressed a kissed against her shoulder and finally lay my back on my pillow. Absentmindedly, I ran my fingers through her hair, playing with a lock of it.

What had I done to deserve such an amazing creature?

Closing my blind eyes, I settled in a little more comfortably on the bed and ran my fingers through Bella's hair, twirling a lock around my fingers again. I hummed her lullaby that I had written for her and couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips when she snuggled against me a little tighter in her sleep.

My body relaxed having her so close against me and I found myself drifting off to sleep, forgetting everything else for the time being.

Just before I succumbed to sleep I heard Bella mumble an 'I love you'. In that moment I knew that we could make it through anything.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Time to wake up, my love" I whispered softly into Bella's ear. Ben had just told me that we would be arriving in London in about ten minutes.

Bella groaned and buried her face further into my neck. "Where are we?"

"We're almost to London. Ben said we would be arriving soon," I said softly, rubbing her back with soothing circles.

"Okay," I heard her yawn softly.

Feeling a bit mischievous, I adjusted my body so I was hovering over her and held as much of my weight as I could on my arms. I could feel her trembling beneath me, and grinned when her breathing hitched.

I pressed my lips to hers softly, making sure to enjoy her touch and the soft moan that she made. Knowing that I could make her happy made me proud.

Her little fingers wound into my hair and she held me in place as I deepened the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip. She let out another moan and pushed herself a little closer, earning a groan from me.

"You are not making it easy for me to remain a gentleman, Bella," I told her rather huskily, pulling back from her lips.

"Mmm, I never said that I would, Edward," she whispered.

I slid off of her, inwardly groaning. I was losing my self-control around her. "Let's not test our limits today, shall we?" I sighed as I rolled onto my back.

She placed her hand on my chest. "What is the matter Edward? You can tell me."

How well she knew me. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "I just… have to decide what to do about the Volturi and their request. There's a lot to consider."

When she didn't respond, I knew she was worried that I was going to overreact or something similar. "Love, I have to consider how best to go about this so that you, my family, and the people of this country don't suffer because I act selfishly." I didn't want her to worry.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I don't ever want to hear those words come from your mouth ever again." Bella scolded gently, using my full name. "You are possibly the most unselfish person I have ever met. When you make this decision, make it for you, what's right for you and no one else. Do you hear me?"

I winced at her harsh tone, but I knew she was right. "Yes. I hear you."

"This is going to affect you in so many ways, Edward. Just, please consider what will be best for you. I keep saying this because I want you to be happy," she pleaded with me.

Seeking out her face, I cupped her cheek gently in my hand and ran my thumb along the smooth skin. "I promise that I will try."

Bella turned her face slightly and kissed my hand.

A small dip of the plane let us know that we were landing.

I sighed and sat up on the bed, swinging my legs off the side. Before I stood up I slipped my coat on and ran my fingers through my hair. A small sigh to my left let me know that Bella was doing the same. "Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Edward?" Her sweet voice was like music to my ears.

Gathering up my courage I held my hands out for her and smiled slightly when she placed her small ones in mine. "By the end of the week I'm going to call a meeting with the members of Parliament. No matter what happens, I will make the choice that I feel is best not only for me but for my family. For us."

With a gentle squeeze of her hands, Bella leaned in and pressed her lips gently to my jaw. "I love you, Edward."

My body shook as a slight shiver ran down my spine from her touch. "I love you too, Bella," I told her softly, fighting with myself not to just take her.

A limo was waiting for us when we stepped off of the plane and we were taken back to the palace. Regretfully, when we got inside and to the stairs, I turned to Bella and gave her one last kiss. "Forgive me, but I need to speak with Carlisle alone."

"Go on, Edward. I understand," she assured me before making her way up the stairs.

I stood there for a second, wondering who was nearby so I could ask where my father was. Turning, I listened for footsteps and cringed when I recognized a certain perfume heading my way. "Lauren, can you tell me where my father is?"

Her steps came to a halt and I heard an intake of breath from her. "Certainly your highness. The King is in the library with the Queen."

"Thank you, Lauren." I nodded my head.

"Do you need me to lead you there, your highness," she asked, hopefulness evident behind her question.

Biting my lip to hide my amusement, I shook my head. "That's alright. I've learned the hallways pretty well over the years." I turned to the left and made my way down the corridor. The library was a hundred and twenty steps from the curve.

When I got there I knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Mom? Dad?"

"Edward, welcome home son." Carlisle walked across the room, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Thank you," I grinned, before kissing Esme on the cheek.

She brought her hands up to my face. "You seem so happy, Edward. It's wonderful to see."

I ducked my head down in embarrassment. "Bella has been wonderful for me. I can't imagine my life without her in it."

Carlisle's voice came from farther away when he spoke again. "Am I correct in assuming that you didn't come here to discuss your sweet bride?" He chuckled and continued after I nodded. "What is on your mind, Edward?"

How could I possibly explain everything that had been running through my head? There was so much to consider and take into account. I wasn't even sure where really to begin.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted.

Esme ran her thumb across my cheek gently. "It's alright, Edward."

"After the meeting with the Volturi, I've spent a lot of time vacillating over what to do. Whatever I end up choosing… someone runs the risk of being hurt in the process." I sat down in a chair that Esme led me to. "This family, Bella, this country…

"I want my sight back more than anything. I would love to be able to see Bella walking down the aisle on our wedding day, to not need help getting around my home, to be able to see all of the things that I've missed over the years, but not because someone told me to do it." I paused for a second, considering my words. "Is it selfish of me to consider not doing this? Am I wrong to want to tell the Volturi 'no'?"

Neither of my parents said a word, letting me work through all of my thoughts, ranting as I needed to.

"What possible ramifications could my calling their bluff have on this family? I don't want to endanger anyone. Especially my Bella. I… don't know what I would do if anything happened to her.

"I feel so weak and out of control." I finally stopped, pinching the bridge of my nose again.

I felt Esme's gentle hand on my arm after a minute or so. She let out a sigh. "Son, my dear sweet boy, we can't make this decision for you. I know it's a difficult one, but I have no doubt that you will make the right choice."

"Edward, this is a difficult choice they have put on you. We will support you in whatever choice you make," Carlisle assured me; his calming voice easing my tension.

"Thank you for letting me get all of that out." I don't think that I could ever explain to them just how grateful I was for their love and support, even when I didn't deserve it.

Two sets of arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly. "We love you."

I felt myself choking up again at their words.

How could they have so much faith in me? Why did they?

My thoughts seemed to wander as I sat with my parents. I knew what the right choice for me was, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit it.

"Dad, I think the Volturi are doing this so they can have one of their people take the throne," I whispered to him when Esme went in search of a book with her favorite poems in it. "Then they would have complete power."

Carlisle didn't speak at first, but I heard his sharp intake of breath when I told him my theory. When he was able to speak, he grasped hold of my arm. "For this countries sake I hope that you are wrong, son."

"So do I," I told him, keeping my voice low. "But it explains why they are all of a sudden so worried about my taking over when you step down."

"Well, if that is true then I suppose we have to figure out our next move. Once you tell them of your decision that is." Carlisle was calm and collected, always the voice of reason.

"Okay then." I liked having at least a general idea of what to look forward to.

Eventually I left Carlisle and Esme to themselves, asking them to give me a few days before I made my final decision, and went to see about getting some lunch for myself and Bella.

Counting my steps as I made my way down the hall, I barely paid attention to the sound of footsteps coming toward me until a tiny body hurled itself into my arms.

"You're back. Welcome home Edward." Alice's tiny voice squealed into my ear, her arms squeezing me close to her.

It took me a moment to catch my breath, laughing at her overzealousness. "It was only a few days, Alice," I managed to get out.

She hit my shoulder as I set her back on her feet. "That doesn't mean I can't miss my favorite older brother. How was Forks? Did you enjoy meeting her family?"

"Forks was fine. Her parents were very hospitable and I am glad we had that time to get to know each other." I told her, hoping she would leave it at that.

"Dear brother, I hope you don't honestly think that what you just gave me was an acceptable response. I need just a little more to go on," She admonished.

I sighed, already knowing that she would insist on lengthy details. "Would it be alright if this discussion waited? Alice we just got back and I have a lot weighing on my mind right now."

"Well, I suppose it can wait. For now," her tone a warning that she meant business.

"Thank you." I leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly.

Making my way down the hall, I could hear her grumbling about how I owed her. She was definitely one of a kind that little pixie.

As I walked up the stairs I heard one of the maids talking with Lauren. I recognized the voice as belonging to Amber.

"Good afternoon, your highness," the ladies said in unison.

I stopped when I reached the last step, and smiled. "Good afternoon. Could I possibly trouble you for some lunch for Bella and myself?"

"Of course, Prince Edward, it's no trouble at all," Lauren purred.

"You can bring it to Bella's suite. I greatly appreciate it." I needed to see Bella again. Being away from her, even for a little while, was agonizing.

When I got to her room it was silent. "Love, where are you?" Her scent was everywhere and it was difficult to differentiate where it was the strongest.

Her melodic laughter filled the room, indicating that she was on the bed. "Are you okay, Edward," she asked me softly.

"Fine, I just missed you." I climbed onto the bed with her and pulled her into my arms, burying my face in her hair.

Bella scratched my scalp gently as I held her, sitting safely on my lap. "I missed you too, Edward."

I couldn't help the hum that emanated from my throat at the soothing sensations of her nails in my hair. "I love you so much." My voice came out huskier than I had intended.

She placed a kiss along my jaw. "As do I."

How could I possibly keep my promise when she kept doing things like that? I was never like this. Now, all of a sudden, I could barely control myself at the simplest of touches.

_Think about something else. Get your hormone driven body under control._

I pressed a few kisses to her collarbone, breathing slowly and methodically before I chanced speaking again. Even though I was embarrassed by my lust, I was so happy to have Bella by my side.

"Thank you, love," I said against her smooth skin, brushing my lips lightly over the tender flesh.

She gasped, slightly. "For what?"

"For being here for me when I really needed you," I explained, nipping at her neck and up to her ear.

"Umm… I will always… be here… for you," she panted.

I grinned and lifted my head, giving us both a chance to clear our heads. After a few minutes, once our breathing had slowed down, I took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

Her skin heated up at my gesture in what I had come to know as her signature blush. She tucked her head under my chin and wrapped her arms around my waist.

This was all I needed. Nothing else mattered as long as I had my beautiful Bella here with me.

* * *

_I am so so so sorry that it has taken me forever to update. I know it sounds like an excuse to say that real life got in the way, but that's the truth. I've had so much going on, and tried so hard to work on this when I got a chance. I wanted this chapter perfect for you guys and I hope that you enjoy it._

_Next chapter should be in Edward's POV as well_. _Thank you to the lovely stavenger1 for her fabulous beta skills!_

_I'm working on a story for the Author Auction I participated in last month, so please be on the lookout for that. I plan on posting it as soon as it is finished at the buyers request. Also, don't forget to visit the twilighted forums and check out the thread for this story. Post your ideas about what will happen, ask questions, I may even post a teaser from time to time._

_Thank you guys so much for sticking with me.  
_


	21. Speak only the Truth

This chapter is EPOV.

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Speak only the Truth

The majority of my time over the next week was spent preparing for the meeting with the Volturi and the members of Parliament. My decision was made. I think I had known all along what it was going to be, I just had not been ready to make it yet. So now I was doing everything I could to make sure that I was ready to present my case.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper offered their time to help me as well. We spent our days locked in the library, their noses stuck in old books, while I wore out the keyboard and software on my laptop. I barely saw Bella and I felt horrible for that.

So, the night before the meeting I decided to do something special for her. I requested a special meal prepared and specified how to have her room set up. Hopefully she would be surprised when we returned.

I asked her to take a walk with me so that the staff could set everything up. We ended up in the gardens. I knew that it was one of her favorite places in the palace, walking in silence for awhile.

"How are you doing Edward?" She asked softly, her tiny hand squeezing mine.

Always thinking of everyone else. I felt extremely selfish in that moment. Only Bella could be more concerned about me and everyone else around her instead of herself. "I'm fine." I murmured.

Bella tugged on my handed, forcing me to stop walking. "Edward, you don't have to put on a brave front for me. I know this has been a difficult week for you and tomorrow will be more so." She held my face in her hands, her skin making me shiver at the contact. "Talk to me. Let me help you."

I turned my face a little in her hand and pressed my lips to her palm. She smelled incredible. "I appreciate your wanting to help me, love. But, I want tonight to be about you. Forgive me for not giving you the attention that you deserve this past week."

"Please don't worry about that. There is nothing to forgive. I understand that you've been under a lot of stress, Edward. As long as I have you here with me now, that's all that's important." Her warm little hand stroked my cheek.

What was this girl doing to me? I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You have my undivided attention this evening, my love." I assured her, breathing in her luscious scent. Feeling her tremble in my arms, I couldn't help but smile. This would give me the perfect excuse to get her inside now. "Cold?"

She nodded her head, her body pressed tightly against my chest.

"Let's get you warmed up then." I rubbed her arms in an attempt to create friction and smiled when she wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled under my jacket.

Once we were inside I suggested that we go to her room so that she could change into something a bit warmer. She didn't think anything else of it and we made our way to her suite.

I waited nervously for her reaction to the surprise. My breathing hitched when the door creaked open.

A small squeak came from in front of me and then she ran into my arms. I stumbled back slightly, but managed to catch myself before I fell over. Her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around me, and I heard her sniffle slightly.

"Do you like it?" I asked her softly.

She pressed her lips against my collarbone, my throat, and then along the edge of my jaw. "It's beautiful, Edward. I love it." He voice sounded shaky and she buried her nose in my neck again.

I had requested that the maids sprinkle rose petals all over the room, leading to the bath tub, with tea candles placed around the bath tub so that she could soak in a hot bubble bath. When she finished a gourmet meal would be waiting for us out on the balcony, complete with a bottle of champagne.

Chuckling, I ran my hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"There is a bubble bath waiting for you in the bathroom. Why don't you go soak in it for awhile and I'll make sure that dinner is finished," I suggested, setting her down on her feet.

"You didn't have to do this, Edward. Honestly, I told you that I understand," she tried in vain to protest, but I stopped her.

Pressing my forehead against hers, I sighed. "Bella, will you please let me spoil you? This has not been the best week and I want to do this for you," I practically begged.

She didn't say anything for a moment, and then I felt her soft, warm lips pressed against mine. "Okay," she whispered. "Thank you."

I grinned and kissed her temple.

When I was sure that I heard the door close to the bathroom, I made my way across her room to where the doors were that lead out to the balcony. "Amber?"

"Yes, your highness?" Her voice came from my left.

"Is everything ready?" I asked, grinning as the cooked spices wafted toward me.

"Everything is set to your specifications. I was just finishing lighting the candles." She explained.

I nodded. "Thank you, Amber. You have done a wonderful job." When I heard her go back to work, I went inside and found my lap top. I had requested to have it connected to her stereo and I found the playlist I had created especially for her.

The music came on softly through the speakers, creating just the right mood.

Bella came out of the bathroom smelling of strawberries and freesia, the most heavenly smell I could possibly imagine. She wrapped her arms around my waist, sighing contentedly when I pulled her close. "There were pajamas in the bathroom, but I think maybe I should change into something else."

"No," I didn't loosen my grip on her. "You are perfect," I whispered. "I just want us to relax and enjoy each other's company."

"That sounds just right." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

The feel of her skin against mine when she took my hand in hers sent jolts and tingles throughout my body. I was easily distracted by the softness of her skin in certain places, the gentleness of her voice, her scent.

Eventually we made it out to the balcony, and Bella squealed with delight. I can't adequately describe the pleasure it brought me to know that I was making her happy, that I could be with her and bring her joy.

As long as I could do that for her, I would be a happy man.

Once we finished eating, Bella and I went back into her room. She curled up on her bed and pulled me down with her.

My senses were completely overwhelmed with her that I didn't even notice she had adjusted us so that I was lying on my back and she was sitting on top of me. "Bella, love, what are you doing?" I asked her, my voice somewhat strained.

"Do you remember the night that you took a better look at me?" Her tone was laced with something I hadn't heard before. Was it desire?

We couldn't do this now. I wanted to, oh how I wanted to, but we weren't ready. "I am new to all of this too, Edward. You are making me feel things that I never thought I could be capable of." She ran her hand along my temple to my jaw line. "Let me give you back just a little of what you've given me."

Before I could say anything else, she began unbuttoning my shirt. When she finished she adjusted herself so that I could sit up, and gingerly slid the shirt off my body. This was not how I had done things for her, but I couldn't find it in me to tell her no.

I lay back down, feeling myself tense up all over. My self control around her had been waning since that night she had mentioned. It had taken everything that I had not to have my way with her right then. She had just smelled so good, and felt so right in my arms. I still don't know how I managed to stop.

Now here I was, lying in her bed with her, half naked and waiting for her to "see" me. What if I couldn't control myself again? My senses were already fairly heightened and with our strong connection, both physical and emotional, I had no idea how I would respond to the feeling of her skin touching mine in this manner.

And then I felt her soft hand. It glided along my neck and shoulder, the touch feather light. She traced my collarbone and down the center of my chest, leaving delicate kisses as she went.

My muscles began to contract and release as I relaxed into her touch, trying to enjoy her ministrations.

She traced my chest and finally my stomach, sliding her fingertips along the planes of my body. The care that she took made me smile.

A small shudder ran through me as her hand got lower. I had to bite back a groan when she kissed each of my hip bones. The gentle pressure of her lips almost too much. What was she doing to me?

When she finally worked her way down my legs I figured that she was going to stop, but she lifted one and kissed my foot and then did the same to the other leg. She crawled back up my body and lay down in the crook of my arms. "I love you Edward, so much. Whether you can see me or not. No matter what happens tomorrow, that won't change the way I feel about you or us."

"Bella, I don't deserve you." I took her face in my hand and rested my forehead against hers. "I love you, too," I whispered to her, willing myself to calm down so that I could kiss her.

She leaned forward a little more and softly pressed her lips to mine, almost as though she had read my mind and knew what I had been wanting. The tip of her tongue swept across my lip and I gladly obliged, opening my mouth for her.

The gentle aroma of strawberries filled my senses as her hair spilled out around us, framing around both of our faces, when I rolled us so that she lay on top of me. I broke my lips from hers when we both needed to breathe and trailed them along her jaw, nipping the skin lightly as I went.

Hearing her gasp made my chest puff out slightly with pride. "Edward."

My name on her lips that way seemed to wake me up. I kept one arm securely around her waist and the other wound through her hair, and rolled us over again so that we were on our sides. "Bella," I mumbled, placing light kisses down her neck in an attempt to slow us down. "We can't," I said gently.

She huffed and I couldn't help but chuckle at her impatience.

"You have no idea how difficult it is for me to say no to you, love," I tried to assure her. "This isn't fair to you and I am sorry. I promise that we will get there someday."

Burying her face in the crook of my neck, she let out a groan of frustration. "Edward, please don't do this. It doesn't matter whether or not you can see me." Her agonized cry was breaking my heart. "How can you be so unaffected?"

"Is that what you think, Bella?" I sat up a little, my back against the headboard of the bed. "That is quite the contrary. I am in agony right now, not being able to show you how much I truly want you."

"Edward," she started, letting her voice trail off.

I growled, aching from my physical excitement as well as from arguing with Bella. Now was not the time. "Tomorrow I have to go before the entire Parliament, including the Volturi, and give them my answer. I can't do that if I'm concerned about you. Please… what can I do to make this right?"

She sniffled, her face still buried in my neck, and held onto me tightly. Her small frame trembled and I worried that maybe I had hurt her a little too deeply this time. "I'm sorry," her voice was barely above a whisper. "You told me that you wanted to wait and I keep pushing you."

This was not how I wanted our evening to go. I adjusted Bella in my lap so that I was cradling her in my arms, my forehead touching hers, and let out a deep, agonizing breath. "Love, please don't apologize. I just… I don't know what to do."

"Just… hold me. Please." She begged.

I squeezed her to me a little tighter. How had this night gone so wrong?

Neither of us spoke for awhile as she continued to cling to me. When I finally couldn't take her whimpers anymore I placed delicate kisses on her ear and cheek, murmuring my love for her and how sorry I was to have hurt her.

Her tears soaked the collar of my shirt, staining it with the salty residue, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for her to be alright.

"Love, tell me how to fix this. I will do anything that you want." I pleaded with her.

I had never heard her in such pain before, and it was killing me.

Finally, she took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. Maneuvering herself in my lap again so that she was straddling me, I felt her little hands take cup my cheeks. "I… I am so sorry. Here you are, giving me this… beautiful gesture, and all I can think about is my insecurities."

I shook my head, marveling at the fact that she was trying to take the blame for this. "No, Bella. I have been trying to force my belief on you of what I think is good for you and that is wrong. We can do this your way. I just want you to be happy."

Bella chuckled, a bitter sound. "That is what I love about you, Edward. You are always more concerned about me, never about what you want." She sighed. "Please forgive me for being so selfish."

"There is nothing to forgive." I assured her. "Please forgive me for upsetting you."

She pressed her soft lips to my forehead. "Again, there is nothing to forgive," she spoke used my earlier words. "Once everything with the Volturi is settled, let's set a date for the wedding."

"Nothing would make me happier, Bella." I leaned a little bit closer and pressed my lips gently to hers, grinning when I heard her sigh of contentment.

A small yawn escaped her lips when we parted.

"Perhaps it's time for us to get some sleep." I suggested. "This has been a long night."

Her head was resting on my shoulder, and I felt her nod. "Okay."

I picked her up in my arms and slid off the bed so that I could slide the covers back, and then climbed back on. When Bella was settled, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in close to me. I listened as her breathing began to slow down and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

She hummed. "I love you, too," she whispered before falling asleep.

I buried my nose in her hair, holding her close and letting the scent of strawberries and freesia lull me into a peaceful sleep.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Carlisle, Esme and Bella stood with me outside the meeting chamber the following morning. We had sat through a quiet, tension filled breakfast and now it was time.

Esme took my face in her hands and kissed my cheek. "I am extremely proud of you, Edward. You have grown into an admirable young man and I know that you will make a wonderful king."

"Thank you, Mom." I fought back the tears that wanted to fall at her words.

A door opened and closed. She must have gone into the room.

"Son," Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder, "I don't think I could have done any better. With this beautiful young lady by your side, theirs is nothing that you can't do." He clapped my back.

I nodded my head quickly.

When Bella's warm hand slipped into mine, it felt as though my entire world was righted and back in balance. As long as I had her with me, I would be fine.

"I love you, Edward." She kissed the edge of my jaw and then released me.

Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to relax before entering the room. My name was announced as I made my way through the room, an arm leading me to where I needed to be.

Once I was seated, I heard a throat clear.

"Good morning, everyone. Prince Edward." Aro greeted. "I trust that everyone is aware of the present circumstances, so I won't repeat myself. We are here this morning to ensure that, as our future King, Prince Edward understands and is willing to do what is necessary to lead this country."

My heart was pounding in my chest as I listened to him speak.

"The concern of this council is first and foremost the people of this country. If they don't trust their leader, how will they trust the rest of the government?" A murmur of voices filled the room. "Prince Edward, I open the floor for you."

I stood up, finding the podium that was set up and rested my hand on it. "Lords and ladies, sirs of the Volturi, good morning to you. You have asked if I am willing to do anything for my countrymen, and in answer… I am. My father has been a wonderful influence on my family, teaching us right from wrong and compassion.

"He has been one of the greatest rulers this country has ever known and I can only hope to be half the ruler and the man that he is." I sighed for a moment, thinking about how to best word what I wanted to say next. "My decisions have not always been the best; I was spoiled and arrogant as a child and that held me back.

"But now," I couldn't help the smile that grew across my lips, "I have a reason to change that. The choices that I make, the decisions during my rule, will be for the people of this country and for my family. I have gained the support of the citizens, their trust and service."

Everyone in the room was silent as I spoke. You could have heard a pen drop on the floor. It made me somewhat apprehensive that I couldn't read their expressions, but I continued.

"You have asked me to prove my desire to be the next king by restoring my sight." I couldn't believe that I was going to say this, but it was the right thing to do. "I won't be forced into anything, ladies and gentleman. There is a surgery that my fiancé and I have recently discovered that could possibly do just that.

"The possibility of it not being successful is there, just as in any other surgical procedure a person will have." I thought of Bella as I spoke, deriving my strength from her. "But if I do decide to go through with this, it will not be because a sword was held over my head. I will do what is right for me and for my family. This should have no bearing on my competency as a ruler and I'm sure the people will agree with me. Thank you." I bowed my head slightly and went to sit in my chair again.

Silence continued to permeate throughout the room, or at least that's how it seemed to me. I felt blood pounding in my ears and my heart racing in my chest as I sat. I had basically talked back to some of the most influential men throughout England, and it felt good.

I hadn't told anyone in my family what my decision was going to be, not even Bella. Yet she knew me so well, I probably wouldn't be surprised if she knew before I did.

My thoughts continued racing until I finally heard Aro speak.

"Alright, we are prepared to make our decision, Prince Edward." Aro said smoothly.

I held my breath and awaited my fate.

* * *

_Alright everyone, I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Life has gotten in the way and I have a few projects that I am working on in the mean time as well. If there is a long time between the next post again, please let me assure that I have not given up. I definitely plan on finishing this story and all of my other ones as well. There is still plenty left for me to tell as you can see. So please I implore you to be patient with me._

_On my profile I have links for my story threads over on the twilighted forums, feel free to check them out and post your opinions. I may even post some teasers for you as well. There are also some links to my favorite stories, stories that I am beta-ing, and a link to The Sparkle Awards. My two stories No One Saw the Pain and The Family that Stays Together have both been nominated for awards. Please check them out if you haven't already and then vote. _

_I'll be letting you guys know more about my projects as I go, some are still in the beginning stages, but I will let you know. I also have the first chapter for my April Author Auction story posted on my profile if you haven't checked that out._

_Thank you everyone for reading and for continuing to love this story. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.  
_


	22. A New Royal for the Nation

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

A New Royal for the Nation

I squeezed Alice's hand nervously, trembling as we waited for the Volturi's verdict. Edward had been handling the stress much better than I had, I couldn't even imagine what must have been going through his mind. My lip trembled and I bit it nervously as we sat.

As the members of Parliament continued speaking, it felt as though time stood still. Days could have passed, even months, as we sat in anticipation of their decision. The only sounds that filled the room were soft hums of the voices from those men.

Four months. It was hard to believe that I had only met the Cullens four months ago; they were such an intricate and important part of me now, I couldn't imagine not having them in my life.

My world had seemed to be crumpling around me when my parents told me about the engagement, but now I had never been happier. Edward was so much more than I could have ever imagined. He was a beautiful soul; I could hardly believe that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

When he stood up and gave his speech, I found myself feeling even more inferior to him. He was confident and articulate as he explained his reasoning for not giving into their demands, yet respectful. He stood his ground and I was never more proud of him.

Carlisle was sitting beside Esme with her hand in his, I was next to Esme and Alice was beside me. She held my hand in encouragement, never complaining when I squeezed it a little too tightly when the anticipation go to be too much.

Everyone knew that the decision would take some time, but when you are waiting for a life altering answer it could feel like a lifetime.

I bit my lip, not even noticing if I was drawing blood by that point. From behind me, Emmett reached out and gingerly patted my shoulder. His touch was a small comfort and I whispered a thank you to him.

"Alright, we are prepared to make our decision, Prince Edward." Aro finally announced.

Holding my breath again, I sat up just a little bit straighter.

Caius cleared his throat, taking the reins this time around. "As I am sure you are all aware, we do not have the power to remove the King or his family from the throne. We can, however, advise the people and other members of the Parliament to consider bringing in a new monarch, should the case arise."

"That being said," Aro took over for his brother, "it has been quite some time since a situation such as this has come up, and we have become rather comfortable in our positions and statures within the government. But, today has been a first in many respects.

"A first in that we had to call this meeting and a first that we, the members of this Parliament, were taken off guard." Aro's face was a hard mask, giving no indication as to their response. "Prince Edward, I must admit that I have not always felt comfortable with you taking over the throne after your father, and today I had my mind made up."

My heart plummeted at his words. Were they really going to deny him?

He was quiet for a moment, pensive as he considered his next words. "But, your highness, I will admit that you have intrigued us. While I and the rest of the members of this Parliament are still apprehensive, we feel that after the support you have received from the people of this country and the speech that you gave us today- that you have proven yourself. We will lend you our support."

The entire room was completely silent; you could hear a pin drop on the carpeted floor. No one moved or even breathed.

Most of the members of Parliament went to him and paid their respects, bowing and congratulating him. They would speak as they bowed, alerting Edward and he would give a slight nod of his head.

It was fascinating to watch him. He was calm and collected as he interacted with these men that had seemed incredibly intimidating before. His smile was genuine and his normally regal stature was more insouciant, one of relief. The manner in which they addressed him had changed as well; there was something in the air.

Respect?

Awe?

Marcus and Caius made no attempt to speak with Edward, waiting behind their brother as Aro walked up to him. Aro bowed slightly and then brought his hand to Edward's shoulder.

Alice and I eventually stood up and followed his family out of the room, making our way to the main stairwell. I went and sat on the stairs, placing my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands while everyone else stood in the middle of the room.

We were all waiting for Edward.

He finally entered the hall with the brightest smile on his face, the picture of ease.

Nearly being knocked over by his rambunctious brother, Edward hugged and celebrated with his family. Tears of joy streamed down their faces and chuckles came from their lips as the realization that all of their worrying was at an end. Carlisle and Esme watched their son with pride as they held each other.

The three Volturi brothers' came in after him graciously not interrupting the Cullens.

I stood up from my perch on the stairs as they walked closer.

"Your highness," they said in unison, each bowing.

"Gentleman." I lowered my head in a slight nod.

With that I watched them leave, slowly making their way across the hall and to the main doors.

"Bella." Edward's voice was soft and smooth as he called for me.

I was unaware of anything else happening around me, my feet carried me to where he was standing, anxious to hold him and kiss him.

His arms were wide open, waiting for me, and the force that I used to jump into them nearly knocked him over. Laughing jovially, he tightened his grip on my hips and spun us around the room.

Burying my face in the crook of his neck, I breathed him in, greedily taking in his glorious scent as all the tenseness left my body. I began pressing soft kisses along his neck and collarbone, sighing in contentment. "I am so proud of you, Edward. That was such a brave thing you did," I whispered in his ear.

Edward trembled slightly, never loosening his hold on me. He seemed at a loss for words, which didn't bother me at all.

After a few minutes I leaned back slightly, still in his arms, so that I could see his beautiful face. Glancing at him I realized that not only had he not been wearing his sun glasses, but there were also tears running unheeded down his face. The vulnerability that he was displaying in that moment rattled me.

It wasn't because I thought he should be emotionless, but because he was opening up to me and revealing a new facet of himself.

Running my fingers through the hair at the nape of Edward's neck, I softly pressed my lips to his cheek and began to gingerly kiss his tears away. He had, on quite a few occasions, done the same for me. I hoped that with the care I used in kissing him and holding onto him, that he would be able to feel how much I loved him.

He let out a deep shuddering breath, his shoulders shaking in response.

When all of his tears were gone, I pressed my lips to his jaw and glided my lips along his skin until I reached his ear. "I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"Bella," his voice was low and husky.

My cheeks flushed and I heard him chuckle as the heat rose.

"Do you want to go somewhere? Anywhere" Edward kept his voice low.

That sounded like the best idea I had heard in awhile. "Please."

With a small smile forming on his lips, Edward placed me back on the floor, waiting to make sure that my feet felt secure before he released his hold on my hips. "Let's both get changed and we can meet in the garage in thirty minutes."

I agreed and turned to head up the stairs. When he mentioned there was something that he needed to take care of first, I told him that was fine and made my way to my room.

Alice came bursting into the room just as I barely began changing. Her squeals of excitement were at a decibel that nearly burst my ear drums. "Where are the two of you off to?" She jumped on my bed, bouncing with the impact.

Shrugging my shoulders, I finished buttoning the designer jeans I had slipped into. Ordinarily I would never consider wearing such expensive clothing, but they were all I had since Alice had all of my 'regular' clothes thrown out.

"Edward didn't say. He just wanted to get away from the palace." I explained, coming out of the closet. My first instinct was to put on a loose t-shirt, but after everything I wanted to look good for Edward. So, I ended up with a blue form fitting sweater.

Glancing over my outfit first to make sure that it met with her approval, she motioned for my brush. Her little frame slid down to the foot of my bed as I grabbed it and then sat on the floor in front of her, passing the handle to her over my shoulder.

With quick hands, Alice brushed my long locks until the lay smooth and then grabbed two hair ties from the end of the handle on the brush. I wasn't entirely sure what it was that she was doing, but I sat patiently until she finished. With a pat to my shoulders to signal her work was complete, Alice climbed off of the bed and pulled me toward the vanity.

She had done half French braids and then twisted the rest into messy buns, the ends fraying slightly. The overall effect was cute and fun, a funky look that I wouldn't have thought I could pull off until seeing it.

"This is great, Alice." I turned around and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She chuckled.

With that I grabbed my coat and rushed hurriedly out of my room, calling my thanks to her again and slipped the garment on. I passed Emmett and Jasper along the way, ignoring their teasing. My mood was soaring today.

Amber and Lauren were cleaning portraits along the walls and stopped to bow. I was in such a good mood that I hugged them both and kissed their cheeks. They both appeared startled, offering small smiles when I continued on my way.

I found Ben, closing the door on the passenger side of the limo when I reached the garage. Edward was leaning against the back door of the car closest to me, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked beyond words.

His bronze locks were messy and almost windblown, the white button down shirt he wore had the first three buttons undone and exposed part of his perfect chest, and he had changed into a pair of loose fitting khakis that still managed to hug him in all of the right places.

Making my way to him, I couldn't help the giddiness that was still bubbling within me. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, reveling in the warmth of his skin against my lips and the feel of his arms when they wrapped around me.

Everything felt more carefree now, as though we had all of the time in the world, and I was going to take advantage of it as long as I could. After another minute, Edward kissed the top of my head, loosening his hold on me so that we could climb into the limo.

Once we were settled in, Ben started the engine and began backing out of the garage. I laid my head down on Edward's shoulder, watching his hand as his fingers played and intertwined with mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked him softly.

"To our meadow. If that's alright?" His cheek was resting on top of my head.

Our meadow. That thought made me smile. We hadn't gone back to that little piece of heaven since the first time he had taken me. It was the most beautiful and relaxing place in all of London, a spot where it seemed no one else in the world existed.

"It's perfect." I assured him, closing my eyes.

Snow and I didn't really get along for the most part. Even though I had grown up in Forks, where rain and snow were plentiful, my constant inability to stay vertical made me very wary of the frozen watery dust. So, when we arrived at the meadow and I realized that it was completely covered in snow, my fears began to take over.

But, after much persuasion on Edward's part, we made our way to the same bench that we had come to before. He set the picnic basket with our lunch on the ground and wrapped us up in a blanket.

Neither of us spoke for hours. We just lost our selves in the small amount of alone time that we had together, keeping each other warm and listening to the others breathing. It was exactly what we needed.

I could hardly believe that it had only been a few months since I had first met Edward when it felt as though we had known each other a life time. His family had become mine; I couldn't imagine my life without any of them in it.

The comfort his touch gave me, the breathlessness his kisses resulted in me, I could never give that up. I needed Edward. The thought frightened me, but he already had me so completely, why wouldn't I take everything that he wanted to give me as well. More than anything I wanted to give myself to him completely, to show him that I was his in every way.

His nose began gliding along my jaw, tickling my skin. When he reached my ear her placed a light kiss just below it and whispered, "Can you describe this to me? What does it look like?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to compose myself enough to answer him without my voice breaking. "It looks like a winter wonderland. The sun is reflecting off of the frozen lake, making it practically sparkle." I grinned, feeling Edward nuzzle my cheek slightly. "And, the sparkling light is dancing off of the snow on the trees and grass. It feels almost magical." I spoke softly.

"Mmmm." He sighed in contentment.

"All of the little creatures that usually come out are hiding, sleeping, but you can see some of their paw prints in the snow." My stomach grumbled at that moment.

"Sounds like it is time for lunch," Edward said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Would you like some soup?" He had picked up the basket that had been resting at his feet and set it down between us.

Looking inside, I was surprised to see how much food had been prepared in such a short time. There was soup, pasta salad, sandwiches, it looked wonderful. Agreeing to eat the soup, I gratefully took the warm cup that was offered to me and sipped the delicious liquid slowly. It warmed my entire body within a few minutes.

We ate quietly, enjoying the tranquility surrounding us and each other. One of the last items we had left was a container of strawberries that we eventually found ourselves feeding to each other. I wanted to be embarrassed by the display, but couldn't find it in me to care. It felt good to be light hearted.

I was growing rather fond of the almost enchanted spot we were in. It felt as though we were the only two people in the world. Curling back against each other again, we talked softly, not really caring what was said.

"Forgive my intrusion, your highness," Ben interrupted my thoughts, "but we should probably be heading back now."

Whimpering, I let out a sigh against Edward's neck. "Can't we stay just a little while longer?" I wasn't ready to give up our place yet. This had been the best afternoon and I wanted to stay as long as possible.

His tone sounded as frustrated as mine had. "I'm afraid not, love. Jessica set up a press conference for this evening and I have to give an address." Rubbing my back gently, he pressed his lips to my temple in an apology.

After folding the blanket and packing up the picnic basket, Ben carried them to the limo, giving us a few more minutes together.

"We'll come back. I promise." Edward stood to his feet and held his hand out for me. Pulling me up, he took my hand in his and we walked to the limo.

Making our way through the snow, I stopped when something caught my eye. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and it was alive and thriving while being surrounded by frozen ice.

Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Are you alright?"

I released his hand and moved toward the beautiful enigma. "Just a moment, please." Only a few feet from where we had been standing, I moved carefully across the cold ground until I was directly in front of the beautiful flowers.

Rising up from underneath the snow were two lavender colored orchids. They were in full bloom, no apparent reason why they would be growing in this area, which only seemed to make them even more mysterious.

Carefully, I picked the flower and went back to Edward. "It's a good sign," I explained to him when we got into the limo. "That we are on the right path."

He just smiled and kissed the top of my head.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Jessica waited impatiently for Edward outside of the press room, tapping her feet and glancing at her watch nervously until she looked up and saw us walking toward her. "Finally. I'm going to welcome the reporters and announce you, Prince Edward," she explained.

We had changed our clothes immediately upon our arrival back to the palace and then made our way to the conference room.

Edward discreetly slipped his sunglasses on. It had been a stretch for him to go without wearing them in front of the Parliament that morning, one that I was very proud of him for. "Thank you, Jessica. Please tell them that I won't be answering any questions today as well."

Nodding once, she turned to me with a bored expression across her features. "If you like, princess, you can wait out here for him."

She didn't wait for my response, turning on her heels and walking calmly into the room. Camera flashes started going off the moment she entered the room and continued to do so when she reached the podium.

After making a rather seamless introduction, Jessica announced that Edward would be coming out to say a few words.

Letting out a deep breath his must have been holding for a while, Edward and I walked into the room. He held my hand firmly, keeping me from tripping as we stepped up onto the stage.

He went up to the podium, pulling a few note cards from his jacket pocket and running his fingers over the brail. Edward seemed just as comfortable in front of these reporters and on camera as he did when he moved around the palace. It was almost as though he was born to do this.

I listened to his speech, marveling at his velvety voice and the complete ease he enumerated while standing in front of a group of people. The way his entire face lit up as he told them that the Cullen reign would continue on made my heart skip a beat. In that moment I knew, everything came into place and it just felt right.

There was no need to wait could finally set our wedding date. Maybe I could at least do that one thing for him, surprise him with a few of the plans figured out. Where was Alice?

* * *

_I cannot even begin to apologize for the wait on this chapter, there are no excuses. As most of you probably noticed I wrote a couple of one-shots for the Age of Edward contest and those both seemed to take over my writing, and then I just kept having trouble having this chapter come out right. I wanted it to be perfect after the long wait. So, I hope that it lived up to everyone's expectations_. _This chapter is essential to what happens in the rest of the story, I know not a lot happens and for that I'm sorry._

_Hopefully most of you reading this story have read NOSTP and it's sequel TFTST (if you haven't please do), and if you have then I hope you guys will all celebrate with me in that I won a Sparkle Award for one of them. TFTST won and NOSTP came in second, thank you to everyone who voted._

_The link to this story's thread over on the twilighted forums is on my profile, please stop by and join us. I post teasers when I can and I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about the story. There is also a link in my profile to the podcast blog that I am a part of. kyla713 and I are co-hosting it together and we bring in special guests for each episode. Stop by and join us on the blog, email us your questions._

_Anyways, thank you all so much for continuing to stick with me and this story. You have no idea how much it means to me. I've outlined the rest of the chapters for this story and I think there are about six left, maybe more. It depends on how much I'm able to put into each. Again, thank you so much for your support and I hope that everyone liked it. Let me know what you thought.  
_


	23. Eyes to See and Ears to hear

**I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer. (Please read A/N at the end.)

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Eyes to See and Ears to hear

"Thank you very much for your help madam, that works out perfectly." Ben stopped moving, his voice settling a few feet in front of me. He politely ended the call and then cleared his throat. "I was able to get you an appointment for this afternoon, your highness. At twelve-thirty."

I nodded, running my fingers along the brail in the book I was reading. "Wonderful, Ben." I was grateful that Bella, Alice, and my mother would be out for the afternoon; my absence would hopefully go unnoticed, at least by them. I had to do this on my own and I didn't want my family to get their hopes up until there was more to go on.

While my mother, sister, and fiancée were planning Alice's wedding, that she and Jasper had finally set for Christmas day, I was going to meet with Dr. Jenks to see if I was a candidate for the reconstructive surgery. There were some extensive tests that I had to go through to find out, and the possibility that I was eligible was very high.

My family would probably be angry with me for not telling them of my plans, but waiting until I knew where I stood as far as attempting this surgery was concerned seemed like the best plan. After the Volturi announced that they were backing me, I knew that it was okay to begin looking into it. I wanted to surprise Bella, she deserved to have a husband that could see her walk down the aisle to him and I was going to do my best to make that happen.

Finishing my breakfast, I felt feather light brushes of lips along my jaw and warm arms wrap around my neck, soft hair tickled my nose. Bella's scent filled my senses and I could feel my body automatically relax into her. "Good morning, love."

She hummed, running her nose along the edge of my jaw.

"Did you sleep well?" I brought my hand up to her arms that were still around me, lightly running my fingers over her skin. It was like silk, soft and smooth.

Nodding her head against my neck, she let out a sigh and her breath fanned out over me, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down my spine. "Is it crazy of me to say that everything is perfect right now? That I don't want anything to come up and ruin this?" she asked me, softly.

I dropped my arm so that I could find her waist and wrap it around her, pulling her in front of me and into my lap. "Of course not, Bella. With everything that's happened lately, the engagement and the Volturi; I would be surprised if you didn't want a bit of normalcy where you can get it." Cupping her face in my hand, I stroked her cheek gently and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Would it also be crazy of me to want to set our wedding date now?" Her voice sounded shy and timid, a barely noticeable tremble working its way down her body.

That idea was incredibly tempting. I was more than ready to make Bella my wife and to begin our lives together, but I had to know if this surgery could happen for me. It was for me, but it was also for Bella and for my country.

My forehead still touching hers, I let out a long breath. "Nothing would make me happier." I pulled back slightly, hating myself for having to dampen her good mood. "But, would you mind terribly if we held off for a few more days? There are so many things that I have to get caught up on and it will keep me rather occupied. I want to be able to devote my focus to this fully."

She didn't say anything at first, her disappoint in my words evident, I didn't have to see her to know that they hurt her, but Bella eventually nodded in defeat. "Sure, Edward. A few more days won't hurt."

I pressed my lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss, enjoying her scent one more time. "Thank you, my love. I promise that once I have this worked out, you will have my undivided attention," I whispered.

As Bella nodded against me, she tightened her arms around my waist for a moment. "I'll see you when, or if, we get back tonight."

Chuckling, I ran my hands along her sides and settled them on her hips. "Not to worry, if you're not back by six I'll send out a search party," I teased, pressing my lips to hers.

"Have a good day," she murmured against my lips, before slowly climbing off of my lap.

The pressure from her movement was almost too much for me to handle and I had to bite back a groan. When I was sure that my voice was steady, I gave Bella's hips a gentle squeeze. "You too, my love." She had no idea the effect even just her simple gestures had on me. I could already feel the results of what her movements had done.

I was able to control myself most of the time, in order to respect her, but lately I was finding it nearly impossible to accomplish. Every time she ran her fingers through my hair, pressed her lips against mine, whispered something in my ear with her gentle cadences, I wanted to explode. With our wedding finally imminent, I was on edge and unsure of how much longer I would be able to last.

Bella, Alice, and Esme left not long after I had finished breakfast. I pulled Garrett to the side before they left and had him promise me that he would keep a close eye on them while they were out. Normally everything like this would be done at the palace, but since the wedding was going to be in Italy Alice wanted to visit each of the places that would be handling a piece of her day and make sure they were properly labeled and shipped.

Garrett assured me they were in capable hands.

Jasper and Emmett were meeting with a few of the local factory owners and some members of Parliament to discuss new wage deals to better help them maintain their businesses. Carlisle was discussing military developments with the head of the British Royal Army.

Rosalie was visiting her parents at their manor in Hertfordshire.

All of my family was occupied for the afternoon and I couldn't have been more grateful. I spent the time that I had left before we needed to leave playing the piano, trying to relax and lose myself in the notes as I played my mother's favorite song and then Bella's.

I did what I could to stay calm when Ben came to get me and he drove us the Dr. Jenks' office. He seemed to understand that I wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk, and left me to my thoughts, which I appreciated. Comprehending the fact that all of this was really happening, was still somewhat difficult for me to do.

When we got to the office, Dr. Jenks was waiting for me. "Good afternoon, your highness." He shook my hand.

"Thank you so much, doctor, for taking the time to meet with me today." I felt an anxious rumbling in my stomach.

Dr. Jenks led me down a hallway, allowing me to grip his arm as we went. "It is my pleasure, your highness."

"Please, call me Edward," I insisted. He was going to be gaining knowledge of the inner workings of my brain and eyes by the end of the afternoon, why shouldn't he be able to call me by my first name.

"Alright, Edward. I received your files last week and read over them extensively before setting up this appointment today." He stopped walking and turned toward me, releasing my arm in the process. "Do you understand what we will be doing here today? What it is that I'll be looking for and assessing?"

Nodding, I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "You're going to check the extent of my injuries, how they have healed, if any new damages have occurred, anything that could be a hindrance to the surgery."

"Right. We will also take a series of blood tests and ultra sounds, I want to be completely thorough." Dr. Jenks cleared his throat. "Please follow this young lady and we will get you set up for the first round."

The nurse, I presumed, that was leading me off, linked her arm through mine and began walking. Ben told me that he would be waiting out there when I was finished as the woman led me down another hallway.

Each test took longer and longer, the MRI's taking the most time and giving me a headache by the end. Jenks explained what they were doing as we went, telling me what they would be looking for with each particular one.

I thought of Bella when it started to become a bit overwhelming, the way it felt to have her fingers run through my hair and her tantalizing scent, anything to distract me for awhile. At one point I even tried to picture how Bella would look in her wedding dress, walking down the aisle toward me.

Coming up with that image was enough to distract for the rest of my time there.

When the tests were finally finished I got dressed and went into Jenks' office for a quick consultation. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I hope you understand, Edward, that it will be at least a week before we can go over these results."

Part of me had known that it would take time to get the official results, but it was still difficult to have it confirmed. It took me a few seconds to respond, but I finally gave a quick nod to show that I understood.

"When they all come in I will go over them and determine if you are a candidate, and I will call you to come back in. Then we can go from there," he explained.

"Of course. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to meet with me, doctor. You don't know what this has meant to me." I held my hand out and he grasped it, shaking it quickly.

"It was not a problem, your highness." A beep sounded in the room and then a woman's voice spoke, coming from the phone on his desk. "Please forgive me, but I have to take this."

I stood up, waving him off and made my way to the door. "Thank you again for your time."

* * *

"Prince Edward." Ben stopped me before we made our way back into the palace.

I kept my hand on the door handle. "Yes?"

He sighed, an extraordinary amount of nervous tension coming off of him in waves. "I was wondering, since I will be joining you and your family in Italy on holiday, if I could bring a guest to the villa?"

Releasing my grip on the door, I turned in the direction that I heard Ben's voice coming from. "Of course you can, my old friend. I think it is wonderful that you have someone you would like to invite. And, I'm going to assume your guest will be Miss Weber?"

"Thank you, your highness." Ben hugged me briefly, and then stepped aside so that we could head inside. "Yes. I've spent time with her and believe her to be trustworthy."

"Don't worry, Ben. I trust your judgment. We will be pleased to have her with us," I assured him. He had become a member of our family and it would be nice to know that he had found a piece of happiness for himself.

Walking quietly, I tried to listen for the sounds of my family.

I couldn't hear much until I reached the end of the hallway that opened out into the front room where the main stairwell was located. A door closed and I heard two sets of footsteps making their way into the room as well. They must have come in from out on the grounds, a somewhat squishy noise coming from their shoes.

"Big brother, how nice to see you," Emmett called, pounding me on the back in greeting. "Where have you been all day?"

"Good evening, Emmett," I said in response, choosing not to answer his question in hopes that we could distract him.

"Hello, Edward." Jasper shook my hand, a gentler approach to his greeting. "Are you looking forward to Italy?"

Grinning, I nodded quickly. "Indeed. Although, I'm sure you are excited for an entirely different reason." Even though I didn't want to think about the ramifications of it, I was happy for my little sister. She and Jasper deserved their happiness.

"It has been a long time coming," Jasper agreed. "She has practically everything taken care of already, even our honeymoon destination."

"Where will that be," I inquired.

The position of where I had heard his voice changed slightly, letting me know that he had shuffled the weight on his feet from one to the other. "I believe we are going to Brazil for a few weeks."

"At least someone else will be shagging around here," Emmett muttered under his breath.

My body tensed up as his words finally registered.

"Not that I want any details, that's my little sister, mate," he continued, ignoring me. "But, it's nice to know that there is someone else who can get the job done so to speak. Do you need a reminder of how it all works?"

A growl emanated from my throat.

Emmett merely laughed, obviously enjoying my reaction.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I'm sure Alice would be more than willing to help you with those plans when the time comes. She had plenty of places for us to choose from; cities, hotels, activities."

I ran a hand through my hair, doing my best to ignore the taunting words from my brother. "That's a good idea. I've got a couple of ideas. But having her input would help tremendously." I considered when a good time would be to discuss this with her. Once I heard back from Jenks, Bella and I would be able to set the date.

"You might want to pick out a tourist destination, Edward. From your track record, I don't really see you two doing much else," Emmett quipped.

He was trying my patience and it took everything that I had not to maneuver around Jasper and tackle Emmett to the floor. I was mentally weighing the benefits of having the water turned off in his suite when Alice came squealing into the room.

The scent of strawberries and freesia filled the air and I knew that Bella was in the room. I could help grinning as a charge filled the air and I knew that she was coming over to me. When Bella reached my side she reached up and kissed my cheek, deftly twining her fingers through mine.

Relaxing as she ran her thumb along the back of my hand, I forgot about being annoyed with Emmett. I wove the fingers of my free hand through her hair, cupping her cheek gently, and leaned my chin against the top of her head. Nothing else seemed to matter when she was near, I felt at home with her.

"Did you accomplish what you needed to today?" Bella asked softly, her warm breath fanning across my neck.

I shivered slightly in pleasure, marveling at the way we both seemed to respond to each other in the simplest of ways. The connection we possessed was strong and deep. "I did actually. Ben graciously joined me, bored for most of the afternoon I'm sure." I kissed her hair, inhaling her delicious scent.

"At the risk of repeating myself again, what exactly did you do today, Edward?" Emmett asked again, my earlier hope of distracting him void.

Part of me knew that ignoring him again would make him suspicious, but I wasn't ready to tell them yet. Not, until I received the test results from Dr. Jenks. My family had been through this journey with me and I didn't want to get their hopes up. So, I tried to come up with something that would distract him for the time being.

Letting out a sigh, I turned my head in the direction that his voice was coming from. "I was at the House of Lords library doing some research. They don't have copies of them all in Braille, but there's a pretty significant amount."

Emmett sighed loudly. He was brilliant with people and seemed to know just the right things to say, but when it came to learning the regulations and such, he preferred to leave that up to others. I knew mentioning that would stop his inquiries. Clearing his throat, he was about to start rambling something when Rosalie called his name. "Sorry, everyone, duty calls. I will see you at dinner."

Alice and Jasper discreetly excused themselves, leaving Bella and I alone in the main hall. I pressed my forehead to hers and held her close, it felt so wonderful to have her in my arms. "How are Alice's wedding plans coming along?" I allowed my hands to slide down to her hips and lifted my head so that I was standing up straighter.

She shrugged her shoulders, her arms moving against mine as she did so. "I could barely keep up with her, it was overwhelming. But, I'm pretty sure that she had everything ordered." I felt her hands on my shirt, playing with the buttons in a nervous gesture. "A seamstress will be coming in this next week to make and alter our dresses. If you happen to hear a loud crashing sound at some point, it will most likely be me falling off of a stool during my 'session'."

I chuckled at the thought. "Sweetheart, while I will admit that your balance does leave something to be desired, I hardly believe that either Alice or the dressmaker would allow any harm to come to you," I assured her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You say that now, but you won't be the one standing still for hours while some strange woman pokes and prods you with pins and needles," she groaned.

Laughing heartily this time, I pulled Bella's body up against mine. "Perhaps I should come and whisk you away after an hour, so that you don't become too traumatized by the events."

"We can sneak out before Alice even realizes that we're gone." I could hear the excitement in her voice as the ideas continued to form, a plan being made.

It felt good to be able to enjoy each other this way, teasing and joking for once. Getting to see different facets of her personality and hearing her beautiful laugh, made everything we had been through up to that point completely worth it. Knowing that I was contributing to those infectious giggles that had been erupting from her, filled me with a sense of pride; I was making her happy.

Our moments of laughter were wonderful and I felt as though a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was content.

* * *

Having Bella cuddled against me, her face buried in the crook of my neck and her legs intertwined with mine, I forgot about anything and everything else. All that I cared about was having her in my arms, listening to the rhythmic sounds of her breathing as she slept, and hearing her mumble my name.

Waiting for the doctor to call and trying to distract myself with tasks my family needed completed had before we left had kept me occupied throughout the week, but it didn't compare to laying in bed with Bella the morning before we left for Italy.

She was soft and delicate, more than I deserved.

As I pressed my lips to her temple, I allowed her gentle scent to permeate my senses. This was where I was meant to be, whether I could see or not, she was my home. Running my fingers along her spine, I closed my eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Your highness?" Ben called, his voice just above a whisper. I hadn't even heard the door to the room open. "Forgive me, sir."

I opened my eyes so he would know that I was awake and checked to be sure Bella was still asleep, sliding out from her hold and walking out into the hall with him. "Is something wrong, Ben?"

He cleared his throat. "Not at all, your highness. It is Dr. Jenks, with your test results." He placed the phone in my hand.

My fingers trembled as I held the mobile up to my ear, taking a moment to collect my thoughts before speaking. "Good morning, doctor. Thank you for getting back to me so quickly."

"It's not a problem, Edward. With the holidays coming up so soon, I figured that you could use some good news," Dr. Jenks explained.

Covering up a yawn, it took a moment for his words to sink in properly. Was he saying what I thought he was? Did he… was I eligible? "Did you just say what I think you did, doctor?" I had to be sure, this was far too important.

A soft chuckle could be heard in the background. "Upon reviewing your test results thoroughly, and speaking with your previous physicians, you are eligible for this surgery. I believe that it could be successful."

I could hardly believe it. The possibility of me getting my sight back wasn't just a possibility anymore. It took everything I had to remain in control, stopping the tears that threatened to fall in their tracks. "Thank you, so much. That is wonderful news." Before ending the call I explained that I needed to discuss this with Bella and family and then we could discuss when to set up the appointment.

Ben took the phone from me, hanging it up. "Congratulations, your highness."

"Thank you." I was grinning from ear to ear, feeling as though I could take on the world. Making my way back into Bella's room, I climbed into the bed and pulled her back into my arms. Pressing my lips to her collarbone, I licked and nipped a trail along her neck and to the spot just under her ear, the spot that made her tremble every time. "Bella, love."

She whimpered slightly, snuggling back into the position she had been in before.

"Wake up, sweetheart." I continued to kiss and nibble on that sensitive spot.

"Edward, it is seven-thirty in the morning. Go back to sleep." She let out a sigh.

I brought my lips to her ear, allowing them to lightly touch the shell as I spoke. "I can have that surgery."

She paused for a moment, pushing up on her elbows so she hovered above me. I could feel the shift as she moved. "What?"

"Last Monday, when you went shopping with my mom and Alice, I had an appointment with that Dr. Jenks that you told me about. He wanted to run some tests to see if I would eligible for it, so I went in with Ben." My eyes were beginning to fill with tears as it all sank in. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure, this isn't something trivial with me." I paused, waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't I figured I better continue. "He said that it would be a week until we knew the results and that he would call me when they came in.

"Bella, he told me that I could have the surgery," I whispered, pressing my lips to her temple again.

She didn't say anything at first, leaning against me in complete silence. Just when I was about to apologize to her, Bella pressed her forehead against mine and sniffled. Her tears fell onto my cheeks, mingling with the ones I hadn't even realized were falling from my eyes. "Edward," she said my name in a breathy sigh.

Gently wiping away her tears, I kissed the tip of her nose. "You aren't angry that I kept this from you, are you?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "I am so happy. This is wonderful news, but I only want you to do this because it's what you want. I love you just the way you are."

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief, adjusting us so that we lay on our sides, pleased to hear her say those words. "Thank you, Bella. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that. I want to do this, to be able to see my bride walking toward me, to be able to experience all of things I've had to miss over the years."

Running her fingers through my hair in a methodical pattern, Bella kissed my tears away. Each stroke of her lips against my skin elicited little electrical shocks through me. She was taking care of me in an innocent and beautiful way, but my body had a mind of its own.

Fighting back a groan, I adjusted our bodies again so that I wasn't pressing my morning and newly Bella inspired erection against her, and wound my fingers through her soft locks. I'm not sure how long we stayed there like that, it could have been hours or only minutes, but either way it wasn't long enough.

After awhile Bella stopped her ministrations on my hair and scalp, whispering that it was time to start the day.

I nodded my agreement and we slowly climbed out of the bed.

Once we were showered and dressed, we went down to the dining room and told the rest of my family the good news. Esme cried, pulling me into a hug and calling me her darling boy over and over. I had to fight back the tears again, especially when the rest of our family joined in the hug.

The day was turning out to be an emotional one and we hadn't even gotten to breakfast yet. After weighing the options, and discussing it with everyone for hours, I decided to have the surgery after New Years. That way there would have plenty of time for me to recover and adjust to being able to see again.

I apologized to Alice and Jasper if this would in any way overshadow their wedding, but they assured me that it wouldn't. Alice kissed my cheek and whispered that she couldn't have asked for a better Christmas or wedding present, she wanted me to be happy.

Ben called the doctor to set the appointment and I made my way to the music room with Bella, feeling inspired.

* * *

_*Shyly steps out, ready to block tomatoes from being thrown.* I am so incredibly sorry that it has taken me this long to update. In all honesty, real life and school took over and I was dealing with some writers block here and there. But, in good news, with the break for the holidays I will have more time to concentrate on this story and the other projects that I have coming up. Be sure to check out the twilighted forum thread for this story, I post teasers and updates there, the link is in my profile. There are about four chapters left, including the epilogue, and I have to make with you guys. Before I post the epilogue there will be a poll on my profile for some outtakes to this story. You can vote on the ones you want to see the most and I'll write two or three of them.  
_

_If you haven't checked it out yet, I've posted one of the stories that I'm writing for the Support Stacie Author Auction. It's called **Beyond the Lens** and I wrote it for **Ingenue Fatale. **There's only one chapter right now and I'll post the rest once it's finished. **SorceressCirce** and I have teamed up to write a one-shot together and will hopefully be posting that when we can. Also check out the outtake she posted under **More of the Guys** and I'll be posting mine under **A Perfect Evening **for our top bidder. For the **Fandom Gives Back** auction I will be posting a few outtakes for **No One Saw the Pain** under **No One Saw the Pain Extras (or outtakes), **a **Carlisle and Esme** one-shot, and a few chapters for my AU story **Always Meant to Be**._

_I am also co-hosting a podcast with **kyla713** called **Cullens Court Cast. **We discuss the Twilight books, the movies, and fan fiction. We have some of your favorite authors join us and have a lot of fun. The link to our blog is on my profile, check it out and send us your questions.  
_


	24. Outtake: Getting Married in the Morning

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

**Important A/N at the end.**

_

* * *

_

**Alice POV**

Outtake

Getting Married in the Morning

Thirty-six hours.

In thirty-six hours Jasper and I would _finally_ be husband and wife. Everything was all set, just a few small details for the bridal shower that would be taking place later that morning, and we would be flying to our villa in Italy for Christmas Eve.

Esme and Rosalie had helped me plan everything perfectly, down to the last detail. Since it was going to be just our family, nothing was overly done, but I still wanted to have the best. Food, decorations, pictures; this would be a memorable moment in all of our lives. Not only with the joining of two souls together in love and matrimony, but also the surgery that could hopefully restore my brother's sight.

Christmas and the New Year were going to be extra special for the Cullen family this year. I wanted to postpone our honeymoon until after Edward's surgery, but he insisted that was not necessary.

And as I watched him eat breakfast with Bella, I realized just how much he and Bella had helped each other. Rosalie, Esme, and I sat at one end of the large dining table, tying ribbons to the 'thank you' gifts for my bridal shower. We were placing them in a few baskets to display them during the party. On the other end of the table sat my brother and his fiancée.

"Sweetheart, when will the ladies begin arriving?" Esme asked, looking up from the picture album she was tying a ribbon around. "I know that having your mother at your shower isn't exactly ideal, so I thought that I could meet up with your father."

"Nine-thirty I believe." I adjusted the ends of the bow I was working on, making sure they were even before moving it to where the others were. "But don't be silly, Esme, of course I want you at the party," I assured her.

She smiled softly, winking at me before returning to her task. During the early planning stages, Jasper and I knew that we wanted to have an intimate wedding with just our close family present. The press being such a prominent fixture in our lives made it nearly impossible to keep these sorts of events private. When we explained that to our extended family and friends, they were more than supportive and seemed pleased with coming in for our pre-wedding showers.

The grand clock in the room showed that it was already eight-thirty. "Lauren, can you please check to be sure that the food and tea will be ready in time?" I watched her step forward from her position near the kitchen and bow quickly.

"Certainly, your highness." She scurried out of the room.

Once we finished with the albums Amber brought them to the main hall where they would be displayed and picked up as everyone left.

I let out a small sigh and raised the cup of coffee that was sitting in front of me up to my lips. Taking a sip, I noticed my brother again.

Watching how he was with Bella was certainly a thing to behold, adjusting and moving around each other carefully and almost automatically. Neither had to think about it, their rhythm perfectly timed and measured. It was as though no one else existed as they talked and laughed together.

He was my brother again.

For months after the accident Edward tried to behave as he normally would. No one had tried more so than he and it broke my heart. The effort he put into it was almost painful to watch, and when he stopped trying all together was even more difficult.

The Edward I had grown up with and loved had been no more. In his place was a shell filled with self loathing and debilitating anger. Bella, although not hurting in the same way, came to us missing something as well. Yet, in the end, they managed to affect each other completely. It wasn't instantaneous, but the changes were there and beautiful to see.

I'm not sure that they're aware of it either, but witnessing their relationship had been inspirational to us all as well. Something that so pure and strong…. well, you would have to be made of stone not to be moved by it.

After finishing the rest of my breakfast, I slid carefully out of my chair and walked over to where Bella and Edward were sitting, holding my hand out to her. "Would you come with me to make sure that everything is ready?"

She whispered something in Edward's ear and then smiled, taking my hand. "Of course."

The shower was going to take place in one of the upstairs suites where none of the men would be allowed to venture. Rosalie and Tanya had insisted that this could also be my bachelorette party, meaning that we were on own for those few hours. Honestly, I didn't see any of them wanting to join us in the exchanging of gifts and giggling as those that were married shared their experiences.

But, whatever made them happy I suppose.

We made one quick pass over the room when we reached it, checking to be sure that everything we would need was in place. It looked wonderful.

"Oh, we need those tiaras and veils." I moved toward the door, remembering the dress-up items for everyone.

"Let me," Bella insisted, making her way out of the room.

"Thank you," I called after her. Glancing one last time over the room, I mentally checked off each item in case something else had been forgotten.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into a hard chest. "Good morning, darling."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips, feeling his warm breath across my skin sent a tingle down my spine. "Good morning."

He pressed a kiss against my shoulder and turned me so that we were facing each other. A lazy smile danced across his features as he pulled me closer still, bending down so that he could touch his forehead to mine. Neither of us spoke as we gazed into each other's eyes, smiling like fools.

With my body tingling all over, I slipped my fingers through Jasper's hair. It was honey blond and slightly longer than my father approved of, but for him it worked. His eyes were a deep blue, nearly turning a stormy grey when passionate or angry, and his features were sharp yet gentle.

In comparison to his tall form, I was tiny and petite, able to be scooped up and held safely in his arms with a feeling of security.

Eventually, Jasper lifted me slightly off of the ground so that he wouldn't have to continue bending over. "Your father and brother's have decided that it's time I be let it in on a few of the Cullen men's family secrets. I have to admit that I'm a bit frightened, nothing good ever comes from the three of them in a room together."

Giggling, I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "You'll be just fine. The possibility of being attacked by another goose is very unlikely." He had only shared part of that story with me, but from what I was able to gather, Emmett had been taunting a flock of geese while they played a round of croquet and instead of going after my brother, they attacked Jasper. He had bruises on his legs and thighs from their beaks.

"Please, don't remind me." Jasper groaned as he shut his eyes tightly, obviously remembering the incident as well. "Remind me why I voluntarily spend time with your brothers again?"

Lowering my voice to a whisper, I let my lips brush against his ear. "In spite of their antics, they are your best friends and you love them." The Cullen family was close, we had to be due to our place in society, and the fact that Jasper could fit in so easily made me fall in love with him even more.

With a sigh, he pressed a kiss to the crook of my neck and lowered me back to the floor. "Only for you, my love."

Butterflies filled my stomach and a feeling of warmth settled over me at his words. He only ever wanted to make me happy. What had I ever done to deserve such a wonderful man?

"Since our time seems to be limited this morning, will you allow me to make a request?" Jasper asked, maintaining his proper etiquette.

Playing along I batted my eyelashes and sighed in a bored manner. "I suppose."

He chuckled. "In Florence, before we gather with the rest of your family for Christmas, would you please meet me in my room?"

"Don't think that you can try to seduce me, Mr. Whitlock. We have gone this long, thirty-four more hours won't kill either one of us." I teased him.

"That is one statement I would very much disagree with you on," Jasper quipped, tapping the tip of my nose. "But, that is not what I was referring to. I will be a perfect gentleman the entire time, I promise." The expression in his eyes had me frozen, barely managing to nod my head in response. "Wonderful, and since I most likely won't get to see you later…" He bent down again and pressed his gentle lips to mine, parting my lips instantly.

Just as I was wrapping my arms around his neck and waiting for him to deepen the kiss, Jasper pulled back and pressed his lips to my forehead softly. "Until this evening."

I wanted to be angry with him, but found it nearly impossible to be when he winked at me playfully. With one more kiss Jasper left to get ready for his afternoon with my brother's and father.

Bella came back with tiara's a few minutes later and we set them up around the room, placing them on each seat with a place card. She had even surprisingly agreed to let me dress her up for the party. I squealed all of the way to her room, mentally going over her wardrobe for just the right one.

She complained and rolled her eyes the majority of the time, but I could see a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she watched me work.

After picking out Bella's outfit for the shower, I went to my suite to get ready. There was only about thirty minutes before everyone began arriving, so I tried to pick something out quickly. With Lauren's help, I had my hair and makeup finished in no time, all I needed to do then was find something to wear.

Bringing a few choices with me, I stood in front of the full length mirror and held the clothing up so that I could make my decision. I had finally gotten my choice down to two when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Alice, do you have a moment." It was Carlisle.

I grinned. "Sure, Daddy. I'll be right out." Handing one of the hangars to Lauren to put back on the rack, I quickly changed into a black and gold skirt and matching blouse. Slipping on the shoes that I knew went great with the ensemble, I gave myself one last glance in the mirror before walking out into my room.

Carlisle was standing by the doors that led out to the balcony, looking outside. My father was a very handsome man; regal and strong. He was one of the most genuinely kind people I knew and it came across in his demeanor.

When the heels of my shoes clicked on the hardwood floor, he turned around and smiled. "Hello, my dear. You look beautiful." He walked across the room, hugging me gently and kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you, Dad." I stood up on my toes after he released me and kissed him on the cheek. "So, tell me, to what do I owe this visit?"

He chuckled, stepping back and leading us toward the sitting room. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." Once we were seated, he positioned himself so that he was slightly turned to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I nodded, making myself a little more comfortable. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine, Alice. I only wanted to spend some time with you before everything becomes hectic." Along the edge of his sideburns, a faint shading of grey made itself known. It didn't detract from his appearance, but rather made him look distinguished.

Grinning, I lay my head against my father's shoulder and just sat with him. We didn't speak for a while, there was no need, just sat and looked out the window at the beautiful countryside. It had been quite a long time since we had a moment like this and I didn't want it to end.

A fog settle down over the trees in the horizon, creating a kind of mystical glow as we quietly watched. When I began feeling his shoulder shake, and my head along with it, I craned my neck slightly so that I could I see his face. He was chuckling softly, his upper body shaking as he held back the sounds.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

He lifted his free arm and pointed toward the window. "Can you see that spot just beyond those trees off to the right? There's a small path that leads through that area of woods to an open field."

I narrowed my eyes as I searched for the area that his finger was pointing to, squinting in concentration. When I finally located the spot, my head nodded vigorously.

"That was where I first taught you how to ride a horse? Do remember that?" His voice had taken on a wistful quality and I knew that he was smiling. Sitting up so that I could see him better, Carlisle continued to stare out the window. "It was your thirteenth birthday and you had been begging your mother and me for a horse for months. Relentlessly in fact.

"Most little girls at that age would have wanted a pony, but not you. Esme let me be the one to present you with your present, so I took you out to that field after breakfast." Finally turning his gaze toward mine, I could see a few tears forming in his eyes. "Seeing the pure joy on your face when you realized that Felix was yours was a proud moment for me.

"Of course, then you simultaneously screamed and wouldn't go anywhere near him." I ducked my head, feeling my ears redden as Dad continued his story. "It took almost the entire afternoon and a lot of coaxing, but you finally allowed me to help you up into the saddle and lead you and Felix around the clearing."

Felix had been everything I had dreamed of when I pictured the perfect horse. He was a stallion with a white coat and a black mane and tail, thick bands of muscles wrapped around his powerful legs and shoulders. He had been perfect.

At least, that was what I had thought until I realized that I was expected to ride on his back. Standing at four foot ten, the thought of sitting up so high had been the most terrifying thing I could imagine. Thankfully my father had been so patient with me, otherwise I would have missed out on an exhilarating experience.

"Such a wonderful afternoon, and birthday." I kissed his cheek. "That was one of my best days."

We sat quietly again for a few more minutes before he began describing another memory. "The afternoon that your mother and I brought Edward home after his accident… I don't think I have ever been that frightened. Nothing was going to be the same and you were still so young."

Twirling a strand of hair around my finger, I listened to him speak, his voice methodical and calming.

"I remember setting your brother up in his room, making sure that he had everything he needed and that a bodyguard was near him just in case. We were concerned about how he would adjust with all of the changes and wanted to make things as easy for him as we could." Carlisle squeezed my arm gently, turning his attention to me with a sad smile gracing his features.

"Your mother wanted to be the one to tell you about what had happened, but explaining something like that to a four year old was not a simple task and we weren't certain that you honestly understood." His eyes were a million miles away, reliving the events as he spoke. "I don't think that either of us had been prepared to find you in his room, taking care of him. Carefully feeding him soup, reading some of your favorite books to him, it was a wonderful sight."

Edward had very graciously put up with my attempt to help him. I had been limited, but still wanted to do something for my older brother. He had even allowed me to snuggle with him and promised that everything would be alright.

"What made you remember those things, Daddy?" I asked, softly.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again I could see tears already spilling down his cheeks. "You, my darling daughter, have been an irreplaceable addition to this family. I don't think that we would have survived Edward's injury without you." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you more than I could possibly say and I don't think that I tell you enough."

My makeup was ruined as tears of my own began to fall freely. This was not something I had been expecting.

"Giving you away tomorrow won't be easy for me, my little one, but there's no one I would trust you with more than Jasper." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his arms.

I buried my face in his chest and cried as he rocked me back and forth. "I love you too, Daddy."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

The wedding shower was absolutely beautiful. Our family and close friends came in from all over the world, filling the palace with squeals of excitement when they saw the tiara's and veils waiting for them. Aunts, cousins, Jasper's mother and sister, friends from college, everyone that was important to us that we wanted to share this time with had come.

Everyone insisted that I should open the presents first, so amidst the ooh's and ahh's I carefully unwrapped each gift. I could hardly believe the extent that they had gone to, not only buying lingerie and items that I could wear on our honeymoon, but they had also purchased items for us to set up our home. We would be living in the palace still, but one of the wings would be ours and we would be able decorate it ourselves. How they had known that was beyond me.

I found myself giggling with each new present I got to, thrilled that they had gone to my favorite stores and designers. Spoiling me more than I deserved. Bella's gift had been one of my favorites, simple and tasteful and something I had no doubt that Jasper would love.

Once all of the presents had been opened I thanked everyone for the amazing generosity and we moved on to having tea and our midmorning brunch. We broke off into small groups, enjoying our refreshments and talking quietly amongst each other. I tried to make sure that I spoke with everyone, thanking them again for coming and their understanding in not being able to attend our wedding.

As the party began to slow down, we gathered in the circle of chairs again to talk. Most of the ladies asked me questions about Jasper and what our travel plans were, some even requested pictures of the ceremony to have as keepsakes. I agreed, wanting to share what I could of our special day with them.

We talked and laughed, having a carefree morning. Some even shared their experiences with their significant others, causing both Bella and I to blush with embarrassment. I would not consider myself a person who could be embarrassed easily, but these women were my family and it was strange to think of them behaving in that way.

But, thankfully, not long after that things were coming to an end and it was time for everyone to begin leaving. Esme, Bella, and Rosalie helped me thank everyone and tell them goodbye. We hugged and waved them off and I promised Mrs. Whitlock that I would see and her husband in Italy. She gingerly pressed her cheek to mine, before taking her younger daughters hand and making her way to their car.

I glanced at my watch to see that there was a little over an hour before we would be leaving for Florence. After agreeing to meet in the main stairwell before leaving, we went our separate ways to take care of any last minute things before the trip. I wanted to see if I could fit any of my new presents into my luggage.

So, nearly an hour and a full repacking later, I found myself standing in the main stairwell alone. I was there a bit early, but I couldn't just sit in my room any longer.

"You're lucky that it was me coming into the room, little sister, and not your fiancé. I'm sure that would violate at least one of those rules of yours." Edward's voice filled the room, a hint of amusement behind his words.

Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh. "They are not my rules, Edward. They are the proper etiquette procedure of any wedding. You'll be going through them yourself in no time at all." I grinned.

"Perhaps I can talk Bella into eloping," he murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully for a moment. His head turned slightly toward me, a smirk lighting his features. "And don't think that I wasn't aware that you rolled your eyes at me, Alice."

How did he do that?

Edward chuckled, sitting next to me on the stairs. "Just because I can't physically see you doesn't mean that I can't _see _you, little sister."

Giggling, I shook my head at him. In spite of everything, Edward had surprised us all with how well he had adapted to his new world. Most days were more difficult than others, the toll that it took on him was evident, but he fought through it.

"Are you nervous?" I asked softly, watching the muscles in his neck tense and slowly release as he considered his response.

"Bloody terrified," he finally admitted. "This wasn't something I had considered a possibility after the accident. Now, I find myself playing and replaying every outcome that could happen, trying to prepare myself for anything." He took my hand in his, a slight tremble putting a damper in his normally calm façade.

"Just say the word and I'll postpone our trip. A few days won't make a bit of difference in the grand scheme of things." I think I had actually fallen in love with Jasper a little more when he had made the suggestion that we wait until after the surgery to leave.

Scoffing, Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Absolutely not, dear sister. This is your time, your wedding, and I will not have you make any amendments to your plans because of me."

"Edward," I tried again.

He shook his head, leaving no room for discussion. "I will last until your return in two weeks. I promise," he murmured before kissing my cheek. "Enjoy being married."

I nodded shakily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

My body was trembling with excitement the rest of the morning. It was just a matter of hours until I would be married to Jasper and I could hardly contain myself. Even though we were breaking the rules about not seeing each other before the ceremony, I couldn't find in myself to care. Being apart the short amount of time that we were for our perspective parties had been difficult enough.

And I was finding it even more challenging to wait until the evening to meet him in his room.

Being near him was all that I really needed. Having his arm around me, our skin touching, always seemed to spread a calming effect through me. We were the perfect balance for each other.

Eventually I forced myself to take a nap, hoping to relax before meeting him in his suite. The setting sun is what roused me from sleep, letting me know that it was evening.

The clock on my mobile showed that it was five-thirty. That left a couple of hours before the rest of the family would be getting together, but I couldn't wait a moment longer. So, I quickly changed out of my wrinkled clothes and fixed my makeup before heading to Jasper.

His suite was on the opposite side of the villa along with my brother's and father, keeping up with the pretense of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding.

When I got to his door, I bounced excitedly and knocked.

The door opened a few seconds later and there stood my Jasper, tall and leonine, more beautiful than any man had a right to be. He appeared to have taken a shower, his hair still wet and slightly darkened from the water.

I gasped as he pulled me into the room, flush against his body. Heat radiated from his skin, a fresh hint of soap mixing with his natural scent. I was a bumbling mess of nerves and excitement, unable to think clearly as he ran his lips along my neck in a teasing manner. "Jasper."

His lips lifted into a smile against my throat, his breath blowing warmly against my skin. "How was your morning," he murmured.

"All right I suppose. You're mother shared some details about her and your father's relationship that I could have lived without." I bit back a chuckle, waiting for his reaction.

Tensing, he pulled back slightly so that I could see his face. "Please tell me that you are joking." The look of horror on his face was priceless.

Unable to hold back any longer, I giggled. "Perhaps about your mother, but I was not kidding about the stories. You would not believe the things I heard." Remembering the stories made my body shake with revulsion.

"Which, in reality, was probably better than spending the afternoon with your brother's and father. I spent the majority of the time worried that they had learned of our being together and were just waiting for the perfect opportunity to dispose of my body." He grimaced, lowering his arms from around my back and leading me further into the room. "I wasn't sure who to be more frightened of."

I giggled again, picturing Jasper's wide eyes as he did his best to dodge their prying questions. "Well it's all over now."

Jasper settled down on the foot of the bed, pulling my down to his lap. "Yes, it is."

"I missed you," I whispered, resting my hands against his chest.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I missed you." He pressed his lips against my temple, wrapping one arm firmly around me while cupping my cheek in his hand with the other. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to join me before the family celebration?"

Nodding my head, I looked into his eyes somewhat nervously.

He took the hand that had been pressed against my cheek and reached for something in his pocket, placing it beside him on the bed.

"There is something that I would like for you to have, but I would like to explain the significance behind it first, if that's alright?" His voice was back to its low sexy tone that filled my stomach with butterflies. When I nodded, he continued. "Before I was born, my father fought with the Royal Marines. He was gone quite a bit from home and had promised my mother that they would marry when his stint was complete.

"Being separated was not easy for either of them allowing them very little time together when he was at home." Jasper gently stroked my cheek as he spoke. "My father was called to join a group of the Royal Marines sent to fight at the Falkland Islands and before he left he proposed to my mother. The ring he gave her wasn't glorious or expensive, but it said exactly what he needed to."

I grinned as I listened to the story, remembering how in love his parents always seemed to me, their connection undeniable.

"Upon his return he got her something far grander and what he felt was worthy to sit upon her finger, but my mother kept always it close to her heart as a reminder of their love and devotion to one another." Jasper reached down to the thing he had placed down on the bed and picked it up.

He raised his arm that had been wrapped around my back over my head so that he could open the small box he had picked up. A gasp escaped my lips as the ring that was nestled in the middle came to be revealed. It wasn't anything in comparison to the jewels I had worn for royal events, but that was what made it even more stunning.

"My mother graciously offered this ring to me for you. I would be honored if you would accept this as a token of my commitment and love for you." He removed the ring from its encasing and slid it onto my right ring finger, lifting my hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly.

Tears spilled unheeded down my cheeks for the second time that day, happy and overwhelmed at the tender display. I was at a complete loss for words, only able to pull him close to me and kiss him tenderly in gratitude.

He pulled me a bit closer, nibbling softly on my lip as every available inch of our bodies touched. "I love you too, my darling."

* * *

_*comes out of hiding*_

_Hi everyone! I know that it has been a long time since I've updated and for that I am truly sorry. For those of you who don't know, I will officially be a college graduate on the 14th and my life has been crazy in preparation for that day._

_First of all, I would like to thank the lovely **Noel** for bidding on **SorceressCirce** and I in the **September Author Auction** and for being so patient in waiting for this. I hope you enjoy it bb! This wouldn't have been possible without the help of **kyla713, **my partner in crime on our podcast and a devoted reader of this story. Thank you so much for being my sounding board and understanding my love/hate relationship in regards to Alice and Jasper. And last, but not least, thank you to my ficwife **StarlightSuccubus **for always being there for me. You're the best!_

_Now, for some news. I still have plenty of things to right in regards to the various auctions that have taken place, including a few chapters for my AU story **Always Meant To Be**, the continuation of **Beyond the Lens**, a **Carlisle and Esme** o/s, and Noel's o/s shot the **SorceressCirce** and I are co-writing. But, there are a few other things I'd also like to mention. Since **The Fandom Gives Back Auctions** are starting up again in June, I thought I would offer a few things for my fabulous readers. One will be an **audio recording** of none other than **For the Love a King**. Yes, if you would like your own audiobook copy of this story, read for you by me, then please check it and bid when the time comes, I will do my best to keep you informed of the dates. Also, if anyone has read my o/s **Touched** I am also offering the continuation of that story and **kyla713** and I have **two guest spot** openings up for bid on our podcast **Cullens Court Cast**. The Auction site will be available for viewing in June, if you would like to check their website you can go to **www[dot]thefandomgivesback[dot]com** for more information._

_For updates and teasers you can check out my **blog** at **http://maganbaganfanfiction[dot]blogspot[dot]com** or just follow the link on my profile, as well as the story threads over on Twilighted. I can also be found on Twitter: **[at]maganbagan.**_

_Thank you guys for your continued support and patience!_

_*goes back into hiding*  
_


	25. Christmas Bells are Ringing

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty-Four

Christmas Bells are Ringing

Before we all left for Florence, Alice and Jasper had their bachelor/bachelorette parties. Since the wedding was going to be such a small, intimate affair, Alice wanted to give their friends and family the opportunity to celebrate the occasion with them any way that they could. So, Christmas Eve morning we had the parties, keeping the bride and groom separated.

I was so happy that she was getting the wedding that she truly wanted. What Alice had decided on was perfect for both she and Jasper, beautiful and elegant. Rosalie was going to be her matron-of-honor, which worked out perfectly with Emmett as the best man.

The process leading up to the wedding, the planning, was stressful, but Alice handled it with grace. She was the very picture of poise and I envied her that. I knew that when it was my turn I would be a pathetic, trembling mess of nerves.

Her bachelorette party went off perfectly, her family and friends offering their wisdom and guidance near the end. I had never been more flushed with embarrassment than when I listened to Esme talk about her first few months of marriage with Carlisle, and neither had Alice.

In keeping up with the pretense of not allowing the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony, we flew to Florence that afternoon separately. Our arrival times were within fifteen minutes of each other and when we got to the villa I chose to stay behind so that I could greet Edward.

Waiting in the main entrance, I shuffled on my feet in nervous anticipation. It felt as though hours had passed before their limo finally pulled up, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips when I saw him. Being away from Edward for even a few hours was just too long for me.

Carlisle chuckled when he saw me bouncing excitedly, stopping in front of me and gently kissing my forehead. "Merry Christmas, my dear."

I ducked my head shyly. "Merry Christmas, Carlisle."

He smiled warmly at me, tapping my chin in a very fatherly gesture before heading inside with Emmett and Jasper in tow.

Edward came walking up to me, his curled up into his signature crooked smile. As he made his way toward me he lifted his sunglasses so that rested atop his head, a movement that seemed almost second nature to him. "Soon that will be us." He pulled me into his arms, warmth and happiness radiating from his entire being.

Pressing a kiss to his clothed chest, I allowed his scent to infiltrate my senses and ease the tension that being away from him caused. "I can't wait," I murmured.

"Neither can I," he whispered.

We continued to stand at the doorway of our Italian home away from home until an involuntary shiver racked its way through my body, the cool weather reminding us of our location. Edward lowered one of his arms from my waist and adjusted me so that I was pressed against his side. "Let's get you inside and warmed up."

I pouted petulantly, not wanting to disrupt the moment we were sharing, but knowing that he was right. "Fine," I said with a sigh.

He chuckled, leading us into the house. One of the maids met us in the foyer to collect our coats and gloves and welcomed us to the beautiful city. Edward led me throughout the house, walking with the same air of confidence that he possessed in the palace.

The only help he needed was when we reached the stairs and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze as a reminder. He began to recall stories from previous vacations spent on the grounds, all of the trouble he and Emmett would get into when left on their own. They had learned every square inch of the property, even discovering a few secret hiding places.

Picturing the two of them as children made me giggle; Edward with tousled bronze hair and a mischievous grin, Emmett with curly black hair and deep dimples that 'proved' his innocence.

I had no doubt that the two of them were quite a handful growing up.

After making our way up the stairs, Edward led me to one of the bedrooms. He shut the door once we were in the room and went to sit down. I glanced around me, taking in the beautiful surroundings; the pale paint on the walls, the vase of flowers on the bedside table, the large bed that Edward was now sitting on that looked so comfortable.

"Would you like to take a nap before we have to meet everyone else downstairs, sweetheart?" Edward asked, yawning softly.

Sleep. That sounded heavenly. Alice's early morning wakeup calls had been in full force over the past few days and I hadn't slept as well as I would have liked. "That sounds perfect." I climbed onto the bed with him, blushing as Edward pulled me down to lay beside him. The circle of his arms always made me feel so safe.

His lips grazed across my temple and he groaned. "I can't wait to see that."

I pulled my lip between my teeth, fighting the urge to bury my face in the crook of his neck. "What?"

"Your blush," he whispered. "Every time I feel the heat rise on your skin that way, I try to picture how beautiful you look with the tint to your skin, the soft hue that it creates. But, I know that I could never come close to how amazing it really is. The day that I can truly take it in, I plan to spend hours exploring its reaches and see how long I can keep it there."

My body froze automatically. Did he just… ugh! Why did he say things like that when he insisted upon waiting? I groaned, eventually giving in and burying my face against his chest, flustered beyond words.

"Sorry, love." The amusement in his voice was even more frustrating than the little stunt he had just pulled. "Soon."

I whimpered softly. "Please… you can't keep saying things like that to me."

He ran his fingers through my hair, gently massaging _my_ scalp. "Forgive me, Bella. That was incredibly insensitive of me. You have been more supportive of me than I could have ever hoped for, so I will do the same for you."

I curled further into his side and closed my eyes tightly.

Edward continued his gentle ministrations, running his fingers through my hair and lightly scratching my scalp, lulling me to sleep in no time.

With the wedding being on Christmas day, we decided to celebrate with the family Christmas Eve night. All of our presents had been brought with us and placed under the tree in the living room. We had all decided to gather around the tree to open presents, sing Christmas carols, and just enjoy a peaceful evening together.

I hadn't had the chance to look at the tree yet, but I knew that it would be grand. The rest of the house was beautifully decorated, everything tasteful and complementary. It felt like a winter wonderland, a wish coming true.

A part of me yearned to have Charlie and Renee there, too. They were my parents and it didn't feel right to be so far away from them during this time of year, but they would be spending Christmas Day on the La Push Reservation with Billy and Jacob Black. Every other year we went to their home and they came to ours, it was a tradition.

Since I couldn't be with them this year though, I sent a few presents ahead for them. Alice and Emmett had been wonderful in helping me pick out something just right for my parents and Jake. A tackle box for Charlie, tickets to a new museum exhibit for Renee, and a new set of tools for Jake's garage; it wasn't much, but hopefully they would enjoy them.

Edward woke me up around six, giving us enough time to wake up and change our clothes before heading downstairs. We had agreed to meet in our pajamas, just as we would have on Christmas morning. He found it amusing that I had a pair of fuzzy slippers to complete my evening attire and he felt the need to run his fingers over the soft material a lot.

I rolled my eyes at his teasing, but I was secretly thrilled to see him in such high spirits.

We eventually made it to the living room and were the last to arrive, curling up close to each other as we settled down on the floor against the couch. The rest of the family seemed so relaxed, all smiles and bright eyes.

Carlisle sat across from us with his arm around Esme, gently stroking her hand with his free one. "This year we have so much to celebrate and be thankful for. Our family is very fortunate in what we have and I hope that we never lose sight of that." He kissed Esme's temple, a hint of a smile spreading across his lips. "Even though we'll be apart as the New Year comes and many changes are on the horizon, I want each of you to know how much I love and cherish you. I am a blessed man to have such a family."

My eyes got misty at his words, truly feeling like a member of this beautiful family. Renee had been right, this had worked out better than I could have imagined. I burrowed a bit closer into Edward's side as presents began being passed around.

"Thank you," I told him softly.

"For what?" He ran his thumb along my thigh, his arm resting across my body.

I sighed, thinking my words over carefully before answering him. "For welcoming me into this family. For opening your heart to me and letting me in. For accepting me the way that I am and wanting to make me happy."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," he murmured before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Alright everyone, let's get this over with so we can eat. There's a batch of pancakes in that kitchen with my name on them." Emmett snorted, more excited for breakfast for dinner than the pile of gifts that lay at his feet.

Everyone chuckled, Rosalie kissing his cheek, as they began to tear into the wrapping paper. I carefully opened the presents that sat in front of me, beyond awed at the amount each item must have cost. I knew that they could afford it, but I felt unworthy to have it spent on me.

I couldn't help gasping when I got to the present that Edward had gotten for me, a silver, antique hair comb with a sapphire butterfly on top. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen. "Edward."

He turned his face toward me, reaching for my hands to see what I was holding. "Do you like it? This used to belong to Esme's grandmother, a wedding gift. Apparently great-grandfather had seen this in a window display on his way home from the House of Lords. He bought it in hopes of giving it to his new bride," he explained, his voice taking on a smooth lilt as he spoke. "When he was back on his way, a few men managed to surround him and demand his money and valuables.

"They beat him and left him in the street, taking everything he had on him, including a pocket watch that had belonged to his father." Edward had a knowing look on his face, as though he had heard and said this particular story more times than he could remember. "He was finally able to make it home after sunset and great-grandmother fussed over the cuts and bruises on his body. Those didn't really matter to him, because the only thing the muggers hadn't taken was the gift he had gotten for her.

"So, he grunted and groaned a few times before he was able to remove it from his pocket and held it up to her, asking if she would still be his wife even though they didn't have any money." Edward chuckled, shaking his head at the memory. "It's been a precious family heirloom ever since."

Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed each of his closed eye lids. "You Cullen men sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," I said low enough that only he could hear. "Thank you, Edward. It's perfect."

"You're welcome, Bella." He turned his focus back to one last present that sat on his lap. My present to him. The tag on top was written in braille and with Alice's help I had a CD booklet printed out for him with braille as well. "Love, what is all of this?" He managed get passed the wrapping paper and held up the thick CD case, the booklet I'd had made for him, and a pair of tickets.

"Well, you've mentioned a few times about how you'd like to see La Boheme. So I got us tickets for September to see the live performance, and in preparation for that you can listen to the CD and familiarize yourself with the music," I explained shyly. "Oh, and Esme helped me remake the CD booklet in braille for you."

Edward didn't say anything at first, his jaw had fallen open and his fingers ran over each item that sat on his lap. Then, in a movement too fast for me to follow, Edward cupped my face in his hands. His fingers wound through my hair and he pulled my lips to his, kissing me deeply. Pulling me closer to his side, he groaned into my mouth before licking and sucking his way to my ear. "I don't deserve you."

My breaths came out in pants as Edward gently nipped at my ear. "I take it you like your present?"

He chuckled, pressing his lips to the hollow of my throat before lifting his head slightly to press his forehead to mine. "It's perfect. Thank you."

I giggled, waiting for my heart rate and breathing to slow down. "Merry Christmas," I gasped out.

"Merry Christmas." He kissed me lightly on the tip of my nose.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

One of the presents I had received had been a new iPhone from Emmett and Rosalie. It was one that hadn't been released quite yet and had all sorts of new capabilities that would take me months to figure out. Well, he had apparently given the new number to my parents and Jacob because I had gotten calls from the both of them during the middle of the night. They must have had the same devices because we used a video call and were able to see each other. I missed them so much.

Eventually the sun began to rise, breaking through the early morning clouds and creating a beautiful hue in the sky. Amber woke us up and told Edward that the men were getting ready in the right wing of the house. He whispered that he would see me that evening and left to join the others.

I waited until I was a little more awake before going to take a shower and then heading to Alice's room. Everyone else was already gathered in there, talking and giggling. On one of the tables I saw a breakfast tray set out with tea and Danishes. Without a word I made my way over to the table and got a little of each.

"Good morning to you too, Bella," Alice called, her tinkling voice filled with excitement.

Curling up into one of the chairs placed all around the room, I ignored her teasing and pointed over to her. "Today's the big day. Are you excited?"

Her eyes got a far off look for a moment, a smile spread across her face as she sighed dreamily. "More than I can express."

"I'm just sorry that you can't have a larger ceremony with all of your family and friends," I told her.

Alice waved me off, scoffing slightly. "This is exactly what we wanted. Sure, it might have been nice to bring in some of our extended family, but in all honesty we didn't want to add to the media circus that already surrounds us." Her voice got softer as she continued though. "I know you'd prefer something more like this for you and Edward, though."

She was right. Having something small and low key was definitely the route I would have gone, but that wasn't possible with the obligations Edward had as the future king. And, somewhere along the way, I found that it didn't really bother me anymore. I just wanted him to be happy, and if that meant waiting until he had his surgery and having an extravagant wedding, then I would do it.

"Like you, Alice, I just want to make Edward happy." I grinned at her, raising the cup of tea that I had to my mouth.

Her smile broadened at my words, her tiny body bouncing with excitement.

Esme and Jasper's mother were quietly talking on the balcony, bright smiles and tear filled eyes on both of their faces. Surprisingly Rosalie and Angela were sitting on the bed, discussing different hairstyles and nail polish options. She hadn't been able to arrive until late the previous, having spent the day with her own family.

I sat back and quietly ate my breakfast, watching the commotion around me and wondering why would possibly need the entire morning and afternoon to prepare for the ceremony. Surely it couldn't take that long to get ready, could it?

Little did I know, once I had finished eating the preparations began. We were each ushered into the bathroom, one at a time, to have our hair washed and then styled. My hair was curled and the piled into a soft do on top of my head, little white flowers were pinned strategically throughout my hair to add a little more to the look.

When that was finished a woman came to give us each manicures and pedicures, and even a leg wax for Alice and Rosalie. Thankfully she didn't insist on that for me, I had shaved in the shower that morning. Lotion and a light bronzer were applied to each of us when she finished.

A light lunch was delivered after that, so we sprawled out around the room to eat before having our makeup applied. Esme sat near me as we quietly munched on the finger sandwiches and salads that had been brought up.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme daintily dabbed her mouth with a napkin as she finished her sandwich.

I put my fork down and focused my attention on her. "For what?"

She took my hand in hers, tears forming in her eyes again as they had earlier. "For giving my son a chance. I know that he didn't really give you much of a reason to in the beginning, but he has changed so much since you entered his life. He's the man I always knew he was and could be, and that is thanks to you."

"Oh, Esme," I couldn't hold back the blush rising to my cheeks. Her words were so heartfelt and beautiful. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, dear." She kissed my cheek. "Just thank you."

I gave her a quick nod and shakily returned to my salad. Whatever appetite I'd had before that was now gone, her words filling my stomach with happy butterflies. There were some moments where I worried that either Edward or his family would realize that I wasn't good enough for him; that I had caused them more trouble than I was worth, but her words and his actions lately had completely nullified those fears.

Two women came to the room when our food had been cleared away, one to do our makeup and the other to make any final touches to our dresses and flowers. Angela went to go find Ben once her makeup was finished since she wasn't actually a part of the wedding party. She promised to send Edward by in about twenty minutes for me; I wanted to speak with him before things went underway.

Everyone looked so beautiful as we began having the final touches put on. Esme and Mrs. Whitlock wore similar type dresses, elegant and lovely, with flowers that followed the deep red and silver color scheme Alice had decided on.

Rosalie and I were both wearing strapless red dresses, full tulle skirts, with a strap that had silver beadwork tied over the waist. I was allowed to wear flat slipper type shoes since the skirt of the dress would hide my feet.

"You both look perfect." Alice squealed, handing us our bouquets. They were white orchids with beautiful silvery ribbons adding just the right touch. "I cannot thank you both enough for everything."

"Hush, now." Rosalie softly admonished her. "This is your day now."

Alice's eyes began tearing up at those words and Esme came over to calm her down, making sure that none of her makeup ran. I loved watching their mother-daughter moment together, quietly whispering and hugging each other. When Carlisle came in and went to his daughter, I thought I was going to cry enough to fill a fountain.

"Excuse me, Princess." Amber timidly caught my attention. "Prince Edward is waiting for you in the hall."

I carefully wiped the last remaining tears under my eyes. "Thank you, Amber. Would you all excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." Amber curtseyed and Rosalie gave me a knowing smile as she took my flowers.

When I made it into the hall, my breath caught in my throat. Edward was leaning against the wall near one of the large windows. The sun was peeking out, casting the perfect shadow over his features. The tuxedo he was wearing fit him in all of the right places, white with a black bow tie.

His head turned toward me as I made my way to him, and his arms held me tightly once they wrapped around my waist. "You smell exquisite, my love."

I grinned at his praise, adjusting the collar of his shirt slightly. "The dress is a deep red, like a rose, and so is my lipstick. My hair is curled on top of my head and there are little white roses pinned into the curls."

A hum of satisfaction came from his chest and I knew that he was trying to picture it, liking the image that was coming to his mind. "I bet you are breathtaking."

"Thank you," I said shyly.

He kissed the top of my head, inhaling the scent of the flowers, and then grazed his lips across my temple. "Angela mentioned that you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?" he eventually asked, his husky voice slightly inquisitive.

I nervously chewed on my bottom lip, forgetting about not messing up my makeup, and played with the buttons on his shirt. "The past couple of days have gotten me thinking," I started, noticing that Edward's body tensed infinitesimally. "With the news of your surgery and watching Alice and Jasper prepare for today, I finally want to set our wedding date. I want to be your wife." Then, just as quickly, the tension left him.

"When would you like, Bella? I'll give you anything that you want." The smile on his face was so wide I was afraid he cheeks would crack from the strain.

"Your surgery is one week after New Year's and I want to give you plenty of time to heal and adjust." I lowered my head from looking up into his face, continuing to play with his shirt. "So, how about June twentieth, you're birthday? That will give you five months, and Alice enough time to relax before planning another wedding so close to hers."

Edward didn't say anything at first, his features formed into a hesitant expression. "Are you sure, Bella? We can have it sooner and just wait to have the honeymoon until after I'm out of the hospital."

"No, I don't want to rush this. You deserve and need that time to not only make sure that it was success, but to also take in everything you missed if it is. To relearn and adjust to your surroundings," I explained, running my fingers through his soft hair. "Waiting to be your wife just a bit longer is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

His lip curled up into my favorite crooked smile and he leaned forward to kiss me softly on the forehead. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

I giggled. "I love you too, Edward Cullen."

Just as I was about to rise up on the tips of my toes to kiss him, someone cleared their throat to discreetly announce his presence. It was Ben. "Forgive me, your highness. It's time to begin." He walked passed us to let the others in Alice's room know as well.

After that things seemed to move in slow motion, yet simultaneously it was all a blur of movements. We made our way down the stairs to where the ceremony was going to be performed. The backyard had a beautiful fountain in the middle that would be running as they said their vows, twinkling lights adding just the right amount of ambiance as the sun set.

We each walked down the aisle and formed a half-circle around the couple. Carlisle handed his daughter's hand to Jasper after kissing her cheek and whispering something in her ear.

I described what was happening as best as I could to Edward, no longer fighting the tears that ran down my cheeks. Everything was just perfect.

Watching Alice and Jasper exchange their vows and then share their first kiss as husband and wife, nothing else could top that moment. No matter what else happened, we all had each other and were all together. I couldn't have asked for more than that.

* * *

_Surprise! Haha, okay so I hadn't actually planned to update this story so soon, but I got a little inspired. Today is my partner in crimes B-Day and I wanted to do something extra special for her. So, to my lovely **kyla713**, I hope you enjoyed the update and that you had a wonderful birthday! *mwah*_

_Just a little business to cover. From June 26th to July 3rd some very fabulous ladies put on **The Fandom Gives Back Auctions** and were able to raise a ton of money for children battling cancer. One of things I was offering was an **audiobook** of this particular story. If you would like a copy, but were unable to bid on it I would like to make a deal with you. Since it was offered for charity, I would still ask that you make a donation to **Alex's Lemonade Stand**, but whatever you can ($1.00, $5.00, $10.00) and then email me your receipt, I'll be sure to add you to the list and email you the chapters as I go. Thank you to **bammers **for her contribution during the auction for the audiobook! The information is in my profile, including my email address. You can also follow me on twitter: **maganbagan**  
_

_Thank you all so much for your continued support, you don't know what it means to me. Be sure to put me on Author's Alerts if haven't so you'll be notified when I post something new.  
_


	26. Humpty Dumpty Together Again

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty-Five

Humpty Dumpty Together Again

"Have you enjoyed our first holiday together?" Edward whispered, playing with a lock of my hair as we lay curled up in front of the fire place in the villa's library. The normally smooth skin of his face was rough with scruff and he smelled intoxicating.

I rested my hand on the front of his shirt, enjoying his nearness and the feel of his heartbeat underneath my fingers. "I have. It's been perfect," I said softly.

One of Edward's hands slowly rubbed my back, moving in gentle circular motions, while the other played with my hair. His scent infiltrated my nose and I never wanted to leave the spot we were in.

We had finished dinner with his family, everyone going off on their own to ring in the New Year with their significant other. He'd had Lauren prepare a fire for us and spread out blankets and pillows on the floor. Soft music was playing in the background and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket not far from where we lay.

Nothing could touch us in that moment. We were lost to the world around us. Everything was perfect and just how it should have been.

"May I ask you something?" he eventually asked.

"Always."

"Before you were told about our arrangement, what were your plans for the future?"

I shrugged. "It wasn't really feasible at the time, but I had considered going to college."

"And what did you want to study?" he asked again.

"Well, um, I've always loved literature, creative writing. I would love to study that." I focused my attention on Edward's shirt, playing with the buttons, hiding my face even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I've also considered studying political science since I've come here."

His lips spread into a smile against my neck. "Those would be wonderful programs for you to be a part of, love."

"It's not like it's actually going to happen anyways."

"Why not?"

"Edward, with your surgery and recovery coming up, there's no possible way I could consider college. Plus there's our wedding in five months." I shook my head, sighing somewhat wistfully. "No, I have too much to focus on right now without adding classes to the mix."

"Sweetheart, if you want to go to school then I think that you should. I don't want you to have any regrets about your life. You may not have had a choice in who you get to marry, but I can at least give you this," he insisted.

I took his face into my hands. "What? Edward, I don't regret us."

He scoffed at me.

"Yes, our meeting wasn't exactly ideal, but there isn't one thing about you or us that I regret. You are my soul mate. I love you so much." I pressed my lips to his lightly.

Edward wouldn't let me get away with that though. He cupped the back of my neck and pulled me closer, deepening our kiss with lazy strokes of his tongue. The passion of his kisses left me breathless.

Without thinking I hitched my leg over his hip, moaning as Edward sucked on my lower lip teasingly. Each pass of his tongue over mine or stroke of his hand against my skin had me turning into a puddle of goo.

A whimper came from both of us as his lips broke from mine and trailed along my jaw to my ear. "What are you doing to me?" he groaned, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear.

My cheeks flushed at his words and I snuggled closer against him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I couldn't help smiling. "For wanting me to be happy."

He chuckled. "Always, love. Always."

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, enjoying each other, when a thought occurred to me and I started giggling.

"What?" The amusement in his voice was clear.

"I asked Alice to help us plan the wedding before we picked the date. She's probably going to go overboard with ours." Even though I knew I wouldn't find it funny when the time came, I couldn't help laughing at the thought. "She had her dream wedding and I know she'll want to make sure you get yours, too."

Edward took my hand in his and held it close to his chest. "My dream consists of you in a beautiful white dress, walking down the aisle to me. Anything else will be extraneous."

"I might be reminding you of that when Alice insists on early morning fittings, food tastings, and anything else her little brain can come up with." I grinned.

He groaned and I couldn't help giggling again.

"And I will consider looking into school," I promised him.

"Good. Being at a university was a memorable time in my life, I'd hate for you to miss out on that experience or anything else you might want to try." His thumb stroked the back of my hand and I sighed happily.

We spent the rest of the evening curled up in front of the fire, talking and kissing. When it got closer to midnight Lauren came back into the library and opened the bottle of champagne. She poured us each a glass and then left.

I loved being able to ring in the New Year with him, warm and loved. Of all the wishes and hopes I'd had for that year, finding myself in love and engaged to a prince was definitely not one of them. But it was exactly what I got, and I couldn't have been happier.

At the stroke of midnight Edward held his glass up to mine and we clinked ours together, a huge smile on his face. We each took a sip and I giggled at the bubbles. He pulled me close and kissed me so softly. It was one of the sweetest kisses we had shared, I melted against him.

I blushed when he asked if he could 'see' me, feeling my skin heat up even more as he traced his fingers along my face the way he had when we first met.

He had given me everything I could possibly want and things I never even thought to long for. I could only hope that he would be given the same thing from his surgery.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

The days leading up to Edward's surgery seemed to get more and more stressful. We returned to London a couple of days after New Year's, but that only increased the tension over the Cullens. Everyone remained quiet and contemplative, really only speaking when it was absolutely necessary.

Edward tried to maintain his normal demeanor, but I knew him better than that. With his jaw tensed, his body rigid, and his hands constantly forced into fists, I knew that he was just as concerned.

I could only offer silent support as he came to terms with what he was facing, staying by his side and whispering words of love and encouragement. The night before the big day, Esme had us all gather for a family dinner and it was nice to be with everyone. We spent most of the time in silence, but no one seemed to mind.

And when we went to bed, Edward kissed me until I was breathless. He held me close and glided his fingers along my skin as his lips and tongue and teeth reminded me of his desire. All of the tension and fear he'd been struggling to keep at bay seemed to melt right off of him. I smiled when he buried his face in the crook of my neck and breathed me in. He let me scratch his scalp softly as he drifted off to sleep and hum lightly in his ear.

The morning came all too soon, signaling that I had to let him go. He would be in the hands of a doctor and I wouldn't be able to protect him. I brushed my lips across his temple and rubbed his back slowly.

He moaned softly, but made no attempt to wake up.

I smiled to myself and tried again, pressing my lips to his in a feather soft kiss and tugging his hair.

That time he groaned and his arms tightened around me. "Not yet. I'm not ready to leave you yet."

My heart swelled and I felt my cheeks flame in embarrassment.

Edward chuckled and nipped the side of my neck playfully.

"Are you scared?" I finally whispered.

His warm breath fanned over my skin, causing me to shiver. When he answered, I could tell that it had taken a great deal of effort for him to do so. "More than you know."

I didn't know how to respond to him. I was proud of him for choosing this for himself, for not allowing his fear to stop him, but that didn't mean I wasn't afraid for him as well. I just wanted the day to be over. "So am I," I admitted.

Edward sighed and held me firmly to his chest. He had adjusted us so that he was on his back and I was tucked into his side. Neither of us spoke for a time and when he finally did I burrowed further against him, holding back my tears. "For the first time since the accident, I want to do more with my life. I want to be a better man for you, to be who you deserve. You've given me so much, now I want to do the same for you."

I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. Man he knew how to talk. When I felt calm enough to speak, I nodded against the crook of his neck. "Thank you," I managed and pressed my lips against his chest.

"Will you be all right at the hospital? It is going to be a long day," he said gently, his words laced with concern.

I nodded against him again, whispering, "Yes. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

His lips brushed against my forehead in a gentle kiss and after a moment he sighed. "We should get ready. I will meet you at the main stairwell in twenty minutes." Edward released his hold around me and extricated himself from the bed.

"Okay." I slowly got and stretched my arms over my head.

This was it.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Ben met us in the foyer where his parents were waiting, twenty minutes later. He smiled reassuringly at me and nodded. The sun wasn't even up yet outside, but everyone seemed to be perfectly alert. Or perhaps anxious was the better word. Awake and all too aware of what was coming.

Dr. Jenks came out to greet us when we arrived at the hospital. Two nurses brought Edward with them for pre-op and Jenks answered any last minute questions that we had. He explained the procedure one last time and the expected time frame it would take. His confidence that everything would go accordingly seemed to put Carlisle and Esme at ease, but I wasn't as sure.

It was at least another hour or so later that Edward was wheeled out to be brought to the operating room. All of his beautiful, messy bronze hair had been shaved, but he was still beautiful. Pieces of tape covered the top of his hand where the IV was placed and his skin looked even paler than normal.

Carlisle and Esme took turns talking with Edward. They whispered to him and kissed him before stepping. Seeing them together in that moment brought tears to my eyes, witnessing how much they honestly cared for one another.

My entire body trembled as I made my way over to him for my turn. Logically I knew that he would be fine, Dr. Jenks had performed the surgery dozens of times, but there was a part of me that couldn't help worrying about after. I didn't want him to be disappointed.

"Remember something for me, Bella." Edward's voice was gruffer than its usual velvet tones. Whatever medication they were giving him to put him to sleep must have begun taking effect.

"Anything," I promised.

He lifted my hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Remember that I love you and in six months you will be my wife."

I smiled through the tears I hadn't even realized I'd been crying and brushed my lips against his. "I love you, too. So much. And I'll be waiting for you when you get out."

"Hey, no tears, love," he scolded gently. "I'm going to be just fine. The only thing I want you to worry about is how you're going to stop me from staring at you for hours on end when this surgery is successful."

A giggle escaped my lips and I wiped the tears from under my eyes. "That's assuming I want you to stop, Edward. I've longed for you to be able to see me for so long now."

The smile on his lips was heart stopping and I tried to memorize it before they had to wheel him off. I watched as he was taken back to the operating room, unwilling to move and finding myself completely lost in memories.

"Would you like some tea, sweetheart?" Carlisle eventually asked me, breaking me from my thoughts and pulling me back to the present.

The waiting room we were in was completely empty except for the four of us.

It took me a moment to realize he'd spoken to me and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Oh, um, no thank you. I'm fine."

He smiled kindly at me and followed after Ben.

"Come, dear, let us sit." Esme took my arm in hers and led me back to the chairs. We sat down and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, resting my head back on her shoulder. It was an embrace I had missed, the comfort of a mother, and I felt myself relax slightly against her.

She rubbed my arm and just sat with me, not forcing conversation and I appreciated that. At that point, all I wanted was for the doctor to come out and say that it was over and Edward had made it through splendidly.

All we could really do was wait. It was nerve wracking to just sit. Even when Emmett and Rosalie showed up and Alice and Jasper called to check, there was still so much time to just _wait_. I tried to occupy my thoughts by pulling a book out of my bag, but couldn't concentrate enough to follow the plot. Even listening to music on my iPhone didn't hold my interest. My constant movements and eventual pacing must have annoyed the Cullens, but they never complained.

When my phone rang, I saw that it was Charlie. I excused myself to go for a walk, answering the call when I reached a good place. "Daddy?"

"Hey, kiddo."

I hadn't realized how much I'd missed hearing his voice. "How are you?"

"Oh you know. Not much to do at the station, fishing with Billy on the weekends, shoveling down that crap your mother calls food." He chuckled. "I'm doing great. How are you, Bells? I remember you saying that Edward was going to the hospital today."

"He's in surgery right now." I leaned back against the hallway wall and slid down to the floor. "I just… I love him, Dad," I admitted, trying desperately not to cry.

Charlie didn't say anything for a moment, and then with a resigned sigh said, "I know you do, honey."

"What if something goes wrong, Dad? What if it doesn't work out the way we want it to?" My voice cracked before I even reached the end. This was all too much.

"Bells, you can't think like that. I know this is scary, it's a lot for someone your age to have to deal with, but I know that you can," Charlie said, sounding incredibly uncomfortable as he continued. "You are so strong."

I knew that had to have been really difficult for him to say. Charlie had never been one that spoke about his feelings and always seemed embarrassed when he did. "I miss you and Mom so much." I lowered my head to my arm that was resting on my knees, tears streaming down my face.

"We miss you too, Bells. We'll get to see each other before you know it," he said.

He passed the phone to Renee after a few more minutes and she managed to make me smile. I didn't get to talk with either of them long enough, but it was so good to hear from them. It was exactly what I needed.

After I hung up with them, I made my way back to the waiting room and curled up on the chairs and laid my head in Esme's lap. She ran her fingers through my hair in a soothing motion and I closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, but I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I struggled to open my eyes. One quick glance at the windows told me that it was early evening, the sun was beginning to set.

"Your highness?"

They were talking to me. It was still strange to have someone address me as "Princess" or "Your highness". In my mind I was still just Bella Swan from Forks, Washington, daughter of the police chief.

Dr. Jenks stood in front of us, sweat on his brow and arms, his cheeks flushed. "The prince is in recovery now. Reattaching his optic nerves took quite a bit of time."

I breathed a sigh of relief, finally feeling like I could catch my breath since he'd gone to the operating room.

"The next few days or so are going to be critical. Whether or not the nerves will fully attach and recognize the synapses being sent is up to him now, but we have reason to be positive." He nodded to each of us. "I would like to wait at least a week before removing the bandages, but it will depend on him again." He ran a hand over his face.

"When can we see him?" I asked softly, eager to be by his side.

Dr. Jenks glanced behind him for a second and then turned his attention back to me. "We'll be moving him to his own room very soon. And you can go in one at a time."

Carlisle stood up and shook Jenks' hand after he bowed. "Thank you."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Edward looked so frail in the hospital bed. His eyes and head were wrapped in medical gauze and an oxygen tube was placed in his nose. His chest rose and fell with each measured breath, offering some assurance that he was doing all right.

I slowly made my way over to him, trembling. It wasn't until I sat in the chair beside his bed and took his hand in mine that I began to relax. The feel of his skin against mine eased the ache in my chest.

He was all right.

He was here and he was all right.

The only sounds in the room, the beeps and swirls of the machine's Edward was hooked up to and my deep, even breaths as I tried to get control of myself. Being near him again was helping.

When he woke from the anesthetic during the night, I answered some of his questions, but encouraged him to go back to sleep. His body had been through a trauma and the more rest he got, the easier it would be for him to recover.

Over the course of the next few days, Edward only woke for a few minutes, but then would immediately fall back asleep. The medications running through his system and the stress he had been under were taking a toll on him.

I didn't want to leave his side, but Carlisle and Esme encouraged me to get myself cleaned up and stretch my legs while they sat with him. I knew they wanted some time with, so I reluctantly agreed. Leaving him, even for a few minutes, terrified me.

Alice and Jasper arrived from their honeymoon the day that Dr. Jenks was going to remove the bandages from Edward's eyes.

I was so happy to see them, happily returning Alice's enthusiastic hug when she found me. Being married suited her. There was a definite change in both of them that hadn't been there before; their love radiated off of them. It was almost tangible, and so beautiful to see.

Edward was finally fully awake.

His crooked smile that I had missed so much was back in full force.

He was more than ready to find out what had happened.

Dr. Jenks stood at the right side of Edward's bed and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'm going to unwrap the bandages now, your highness. Once they are removed I want you to move slowly. Open your eyes carefully and take your time. Blink and try to find something to focus on. Tell me what's happening."

Edward nodded. "Of course."

I squeezed Edward's other hand, letting him know I was there.

Jenks worked meticulously to remove the bandages. Each unravel of the gauze seemed to take hours and when it was finally all gone, everyone in the room seem to freeze.

I watched Edward carefully, biting my lip in nervous anticipation.

He opened his eyes slowly as Dr. Jenks had instructed. They were red and aggravated, but still the deep green that I loved. He blinked several times before searching the room and finally turning his head toward me.

* * *

_I don't really have any excuses, but I thank you so much for your patients and PM's inquiring about the status of this story. RL gets in the way sometimes and I was also having trouble making sure this chapter came out just right. I don't want to post a chapter unless I'm happy with it._

_Anyways, there are about three chapters left. I had originally outlined for two more, but I realized that the epilogue I had planned still left too many things unanswered. So, I decided to make that another chapter and add a different epilogue. We have three more chapters until the end of this story and I can't believe it._

_The FTLOK audiobook is still in the works, I promise to get the next set sent out. If you interested in receiving it, I have instructions on how to do so in my profile._

_Again, I want to thank everyone who loves and reads this story. You are the reason that I still continue writing it and haven't given up on these two lovebirds. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
_


	27. Dark Pools of Wonder

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Dark Pools of Wonder

I anxiously waited for Dr. Jenks to remove the bandages covering my eyes. Once he did it took all of my self-control to not just open them wide. I took a couple of deep breaths before slowly lifting my lids as he had instructed. When there was still darkness, I tried not to be disappointed.

But once my eyes were fully opened, and I blinked a few times, the fog began to clear.

Everything was still mostly blurry, but for the first time in years I could see light and make out shapes. A rush of emotion flooded to the surface, but I pulled myself together. Now was not the time for that. Quickly, I turned my head in the direction that Bella was sitting.

I took a few extra seconds before settling my eyes on her, trying to prepare myself for what it would be like. Her familiar scent filled my senses. The presence of her warm touch was relaxing. And with a deep breath I settled my eyes on my Bella.

Nothing could have prepared me for that moment.

At first she was blurry, but as I continued to focus on her and blink my eyes furiously, I was finally able to see her face.

There were no words.

Her hair was brown, her skin pale, and when I pulled her down next to me on the hospital bed I saw that her eyes were the same shade as her hair. She took my breath away, even when I could barely distinguish everything else around me. The sounds of everyone else in the room were blocked out as I took her in.

I could see her and she was beautiful.

I wanted to lift my hand to touch her cheek, but my ability to judge depth perception was a little off. So I just continued to stare up at her, afraid that if I looked away for even a second it would all turn out to be a dream.

Bella didn't say a word. Only a soft gasp escaped her lips.

The entire room was silent and I had forgotten anyone else was there until someone cleared their throat, effectively breaking our spell. Someone else's feet shuffled on the floor, but I didn't move my gaze from Bella.

"Son? Edward, are you all right?" Carlisle's voice broke through my thoughts.

Reluctantly I turned my eyes away from Bella, and for the first time in fifteen years I _saw_ my family. Carlisle and Esme stood at the foot of my bed. I couldn't make them out clearly, but their forms were there.

"I, uh," I stammered. "I can see."

"What?" Esme gasped.

"I can see, Mom." The words caught in my throat as I said them. The emotion I felt when I first opened my eyes was nothing in comparison to what I felt at saying those words, at being able to see my family again.

Before anyone else could respond to what I said, a flash of color came flying across the room at me. My first instinct was to flinch, but I soon recognized Alice's familiar scent as she wrapped her arms around me. "Are you sure? Did it truly work?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke against my shoulder.

"Yes," I chuckled.

Alice held me tightly and refused to let go for a few minutes. I kissed the top of her head and whispered to her that it would be all right. When she finally released her grip on me, I caught a glimpse of her as she sat up. Through the blur I was able to make out short black hair and a bright smile on her face. "I can't believe it."

"Oh, my baby boy." Esme came to my side, her tears soaking the neck of my hospital gown. She kissed the top of my head and muttered over and over again how much she loved me.

"It's alright, Mom," I tried to assure her.

She sat down and took my face in her hands, and she was just as I remembered her.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

This was all becoming too much.

Dr. Jenks had moved out of the way to allow us our time together, but he eventually came back to the other side of my bed. "This is wonderful. I'm going to need you to look this way for a moment." He waited patiently, and when I finally face him he flashed a small light in my eyes. "Is any of your vision foggy?"

"No."

"Are you having any problems with the light?"

"I'm not used to it, but I can see it clearly enough."

After a few more questions he put the flashlight away and I was able to see him. From what I was able to make out Dr. Jenks was a rounded man with full cheeks and a reddish brown beard. He continued his exam, checking me over and asking routine questions as he made notations on my chart.

When he finally finished, Dr. Jenks insisted that he wanted me to get some rest and he would be back in the afternoon to run some tests. He wrote a few more things on my chart and made his way to the door, saying that he would send a nurse in to check on me.

I couldn't see all of my family, but I knew they were there. Just being able to make out their forms in the distance was more than I had been able to do since I was a child. And the familiar pressure of Bella's hand in mine helped me to relax.

Even though I knew that I should rest, the fear of closing my eyes and then opening them again to find that it had all been a dream was ever present. Deep down, I knew that it was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. This had been something I'd longed for and the thought of losing it was too much to bear.

My eyes and head eventually began to ache and I knew that I needed to rest. Never releasing my hold on Bella, I pulled her closer to me as sleep slowly took over.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

"Edward?"

I tightened my arms around Bella and pulled her body close to mine. She felt warm against me and I sighed.

"Edward?"

Her fingers trailed down my cheek and to the back of my neck.

"Edward, sweetheart?"

No. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to wake up. If I did and everything was back to the way it had been, I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle it. Not after I finally got a glimpse of my beautiful Bella and my family. I couldn't go back to that world of darkness again.

"Please? I know that you're awake, Edward." Her voice was gentle and melodic as she tried to coax me to consciousness.

I shook my head and burrowed into the crook of her neck.

Bella giggled softly and moved one of her hands to my back, rubbing along my shoulders. "Why not?" she asked me.

"This way, if it was a dream I won't be disappointed," I murmured against the smooth skin of her neck before breathing her in. That scent. I could never good enough of it.

She pulled back slightly and pressed her soft lips to my eyes, kissing the closed lids reverently. "Open your eyes," she whispered, her lips grazing the shell of my ear.

My entire body trembled at the sensation, and after taking in a deep breath and letting it out, I slowly opened my eyes. The sight that I was met with was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes were big and brown and breathtaking. All I wanted to do was stare into them.

"What?" She fidgeted under my gaze.

I carefully slid my hand up her arm so that I could touch her face. Her skin. Her eyes. I was the luckiest bloke alive. "You."

Again she squirmed, this time darting her eyes away from me. "I know. I'm a mess." She sighed. "I just didn't want to leave until I knew that you were all right."

"Love," I said, stroking her cheek. "I only meant that I can't seem to take my eyes off you. Seeing you is everything I imagined it would be… and so much more."

"Really?" she asked, her voice trembling.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. She had no idea what she meant to me, what she had done for me. "I never would have dreamed I could end up so lucky."

Her cheek warmed beneath my hand.

Even though I couldn't really see it yet, I loved that I would be able to.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Oh, I love you, too. So much." Unable to stand it any longer, I slid my hand along her arm until I reached her face. And winding my fingers through her hair, I pulled so that her face lowered to mine and pressed my lips to hers. I needed to feel that connection between us more than I had realized.

Bella moaned softly, parting her lips so that I could deepen the kiss. Her tongue danced with mine as she leaned further into me. I felt her fingers tighten against the wretched hospital gown I had to wear and couldn't help smiling into the kiss.

I kept my eyes open as our lips brushed against one another's, afraid to miss a single moment of it. Reluctantly we parted, Bella pouting in protest.

"Thank you."

It took a moment for her eyes to open, a small smile on her lips. "For what?" she asked.

My breathing came out in struggled pants. "For encouraging me to do this. Now that I've seen you, I can't imagine never having the chance to experience this." I felt her cheeks warm slightly and narrowed my eyes to see if I could see it. "Or this," I said huskily, trailing a finger down her pink skin.

Her blushed deepened. "I've been so worried about you. This just… I can't believe that it's real," she said.

"Neither can I. I've dreamt a thousand times about what it would be like to finally be able to see, and it has been wonderful. But nothing compared to my first glimpse of you. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as my future wife." I pressed my forehead to her temple, breathing her in.

A few nurses eventually came and brought to the tests that Jenks had set up. They giggled and attempted to dote on me during the transition, asking if there was anything they could do for me and running their hands up and down my arms. But I kept my eyes closed and tried to remain as polite as possible.

The tests were long and extensive and I was grateful when they were finally over.

Emmett waited for me in my room upon my return. I could just barely make out his large frame as he sat in one of the hospital chairs, his heavy movements actually giving him away. He explained that our parents had taken Bella home to shower and change and get some rest.

I settled back into my bed and closed my eyes against the bright lights.

My younger brother sat beside me quietly, but I could sense that he wanted to say something. So I eventually turned my head in his direction and slowly opened my eyes again. I could make out the features of his face and his dark hair, a smile forming on my lips. "It's nice to see you, little brother."

He chuckled at that, his laughter a boom that echoed throughout the room. "It's nice to be seen by you, big brother."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

A couple of weeks later I was released from the hospital. The series of tests that Dr. Jenks had me go through were extensive and exhausting; he wanted to make sure that everything was covered and that I was healing as expected. Once he was satisfied with the results, he released me to go home.

My first instinct was to rush out and get caught up on all the things I had been forced to miss, but Jenks instructed me to take it easy. Over doing it would only set my recovery back and that wasn't something I was willing to go through.

So, at my doctor's request, I spent as much time as I could resting.

Bella very rarely left my side. Her beautiful scent was a welcome comfort.

I felt guilty having to rely on everyone else as I much as I had been, but none of them seemed to mind. Especially Bella. She insisted on offering any assistance that she could and I wasn't about to argue with her.

Things were finally taking a dramatic change and I was letting it all sink in.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

"You are doing very well your highness." Dr. Jenks patted my back. "Your progress is improving each session."

With a sigh I pushed back from the desk I was sitting at, removed my glasses, and rubbed my eyes. _Progress. _From my perspective it didn't look as though I was making all that much progress, but he was obviously trained for this sort of thing and knew what to look for. It had only been a few weeks, but I had been hoping for a more dramatic difference.

"Shall we pick this up tomorrow?" he made some notations in my file and closed the computer program I had been using.

"May I ask you something, sir?"

"Of course, your highness." Jenks nodded.

I sighed and returned the frames to my face. "In your opinion, will my eye sight be as it was before? Or will I have to wear glasses always?"

Jenks took a moment to consider my question before he answered me. "Well, considering the fact that you had 20/20 vision before your accident, I don't see why you can't have that again. These lenses right now are merely to help you focus and better distinguish depths. Soon you'll be able to remove them altogether."

"That's something at least." I nodded.

Jenks laughed, patting my shoulder in encouragement. "It will take time your highness, but you are getting there. Your sight is improving every hour. And soon this will be but a mere memory."

"Thank you, sir. You have been most helpful." I shook his hand before leaving.

"We'll see you in the morning, Prince Edward. I think you're ready for an advancement in the exercises at least. Let's see how you do with the next level up." Jenks walked me out, leading me to the main door to the office.

Ben waited for me in the hall, his watchful presence a comfort. He called for the car to be brought around the front and kept a slower pace for me. I was still having a difficult time adjusting to my depth perception. Once we got outside he signaled to the driver that we were there and held the back door open for me. "Would you like me to roll down the windows today, your grace? It's rather muggy out."

I settled back against the cushion and shook my head. "That's all right. My head is hurting anyways." I couldn't get over how beautiful my surroundings were. Everything that I had once taken for granted was beyond words to me now. I wanted to treasure it all.

He nodded. "The King would like a word with you when we return. He said he'd be in the west wing library."

I nodded.

A half an hour or so later, the car pulled to a stop in front of the palace and I headed inside. The staff greeted me exuberantly, smiling and curtseying as I maneuvered my through the space. I still continued to count my steps without thinking about it, a habit I would probably never get rid of.

When I reached the doors of the library, I knocked and Carlisle called for me to enter.

One of the maids stood next to him at his desk and handed him a cup of tea. "Thank you, Charlotte. Can you make sure that mine and Queen Esme's bags are packed and in the limo for our trip?"

She curtseyed quickly. "Yes, your majesty. Will you be needing anything else?"

"That's all, Charlotte. Unless you would like some tea, Edward." He turned his attention to me.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I shook my head.

Carlisle nodded to Charlotte and waited for her to leave, sipping his drink slowly. "So, son, how is the therapy going?"

"Alright I suppose. Dr. Jenks feels that I'm making great progress."

"Wonderful. I knew that you would." He grinned proudly. "Are you still working with shapes and colors?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yes. We've progressed to everyday items and placements so that I can better judge distances. He said that I might be able to start different exercises tomorrow. It's amazing how much things have changed."

"Yes it is. I haven't had to make the adjustments that you have, but I can still hardly believe it." Dad shook his head. We sat quietly for a few minutes, Dad sipping his tea and me glancing at the volumes of books on display. It was a beautiful sight.

"Dad, was there something that you wanted to talk to me?"

He seemed to get uncomfortable then, clearing his throat and fidgeting in his seat slightly. "There was something I was hoping we could discuss."

Something about the way he said that told me that I wasn't going to like what he had to say. His not so subtle movements of agitation and the way he kept clearing his throat just added to my unease.

I hesitantly nodded my assent.

Carlisle set his tea cup down on the desk and moved it to the side. With his fingers crossed and resting on the desk in front of him, he leaned forward. "I know that we've already had the _talk,_ but I wanted to discuss something…"

"Wait." I held my hand up to halt his speech. "What _talk _are you referring to exactly?"

"Sex, Edward," my father said bluntly. His cheeks were red, but he maintained eye contact with me.

"Oh, God," I groaned. "While I appreciate your attempt at a refresher, I do believe that things are still the same from the last time we spoke about this. There is absolutely no need to go any further." I was not talking to him about that. Ever.

"Believe me, son, I'm not comfortable with this either, but there are a few things I would like to say to you." He eyed me, waiting for me to object. When I didn't he continued. "I had this same talk with Emmett when he married Rosalie and your mother did with Alice. So please don't think this is because things have been different with you."

Every instinct I had told me to run from the room, to cover my ears and hum until he stopped talking, but instead I just sat there and watched him quietly.

He took a moment to consider his next words and sighed. "One of the things I've learned while being married to your mother, is to put her needs above my own. I love her more than I can express, so it has been natural, but it's also helped us to express that love toward one another.

"We both would rather give to one another and dote on the other than take for ourselves. That has been true in every aspect of our lives, including our sexual relationship."

I bit back a groan. Hearing my father discuss that part of their relationship was more than I ever wanted to hear. I won't ever be old enough to hear that.

"The only reason I'm saying this, Edward, is because I know that you have chosen to wait. I wish that I'd had someone to talk to about these types of things when your mother and I were first together. Grandfather Cullen handed me a book and told me to read carefully." He chuckled. "I just… I want you to know that I'm here."

When I'd stepped into the library this was the last thing I'd expected him to bring up. But it put me somewhat at ease. Though Bella and I longed to be intimate, neither of us seemed to feel brave enough to talk about our desires. Perhaps it was just too much to think about, but either way we had never had the chance to talk about pleasing one another.

I closed my eyes. "I suppose there is something I would like to discuss. If you have the time."

"Always, son. What's on your mind?" He leaned back in his chair, the apprehension finally easing away.

Letting out a deep breath, I told him everything.

* * *

_I just want to thank everyone who has been with me throughout the progress of this story. You have no idea what your support has meant to me and I feel so proud to be a part of this fandom. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And I'm sorry that I didn't respond to your reviews last time. My hope was to have this chapter finished sooner, but I struggled with it a bit so it took longer than planned._

_There are **two** chapters left. They may take some time to get posted, but I **will** finish this story. It's been my baby for quite awhile and I want to see it finished._

_Before I go I would like to post a few story recs. There are so many amazing fics out there._

_**House of Cards by therunaway. **I get to beta this amazing jewel and I may be biased in saying this, but it's absolutely amazing. She is brilliant and sweet and one of my favorite people. You are truly missing out if you haven't checked out this story._

_**An Undefined Affair by jayhawkbb. **A fun, snarky Bella. She and Edward begin an "affair" with each other, unwilling to admit their love for one another. It's a bit angsty right now, but I can't wait to see how it ends.**  
**_

_**Friday's at Noon by troublefollow1017. **I don't even have words for this one. It's beautiful and fun an completed. You must check this out._

_Thank you again and I will see you next chapter!  
_


	28. White Tulle and Lace

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

White Tulle and Lace

The man in the reflection staring back at me was one I hardly recognized. He was me, but it was an older version of me. The man I had become instead of the ten year old boy I'd been last I'd seen. This man was tall and lean with muscles hidden beneath suits, thick, messy bronze hair and even darker facial hair, a straight nose and high cheekbones. But the most shocking of all was his eyes. They were a deep jade and more intense than I remembered.

My reflection was of a stranger, but I'd never looked happier.

Five months.

Five months of therapy and struggling, hard work and relearning. Everything that had been set in stone before was turned right side up again.

It was strange and exhausting, but I found myself slowly making progress.

Rediscovering the world around me had been scary. The progress that had been made since my accident was difficult to fully grasp. Nothing was as it had been, and yet it was very much the same.

The one bright spot through it all was Bella. She was patient and attentive as I began to adjust. She pushed me when I needed it and stayed close by my side. Our relationship grew and deepened as we allowed the changes in our lives to bring us closer together. If it was possible I think I fell even more in love with her than before.

Bella was strong and beautiful and smart; so much more than I honestly deserved.

After some time she and Alice began planning our wedding with Esme and the team they were bringing in. It felt as though an invasion took place in the palace as people from all over came in to contribute to the plans in one fashion or another. I had no idea the intricate details that went into planning a wedding. And I was not allowed to take part in any form. They would force me from the room if they were working on some aspect of it.

Staring at my reflection again as I struggled to tie the bowtie for my tuxedo, flashes of the past several months continued to run through my mind.

It felt as though an entire lifetime had passed, finally bringing us to the day we had both been longing for. It was just a matter of hours until Bella was my wife.

And to put it mildly, I was beyond nervous.

There were a couple of surprises I had planned for her. But after thinking it over, I worried that they weren't the best decisions after all. I wanted our wedding day to be perfect for her and so I found myself overanalyzing decisions that had once seemed just right.

"Need some help, son?" Carlisle asked. He stood at the entrance of the tent I was in, already dressed in his tuxedo.

I groaned, giving up on the evil bowtie and nodded. "Yes. I just can't seem to get it."

He chuckled as he made his way into the room. "A bit nervous are we?" He stood in front of me and worked strategically on the silk fabric that would complete my attire.

"A bit." It was more than a bit. I was worried that at any moment the contents of my stomach were going to wind up in the bushes behind me. "What if something goes wrong?"

Carlisle made sure both ends of the tie were even before patting me on the shoulders and looking into my eyes. "Son, let everyone else worry about the details. This is yours and Bella's day. Let that be the only thing that matters."

I nodded and breathed in deeply before letting it out "You're right. So, um, have you seen her, yet?" I asked, trying to ignore the nervous energy bubbling to the surface.

He smirked slightly. My father, the King of England, smirked before he answered. "I have." He finished with my tie and made sure both sides were even before stepped back to meet my gaze. "You don't have anything to worry about, Edward. She looks beautiful."

My body warmed all over. I couldn't wait to see her. The "talk" he and I'd had coming back to me as I thought about her.

The "talk" we'd had wasn't one that I would be sure to forget anytime soon. I voluntarily asked him questions, but it was still incredibly awkward to know that the advice he offered was from the experience he had from my mother. I did my best to ignore that part and just talked to him. My complete lack of experience had me worried that I wouldn't be able to please Bella, but Carlisle assured me that we could learn from each other and that it was about our love for one another.

I'd left his office slightly scarred and beet red, but grateful we'd done it all the same.

"Thanks, Dad."

Carlisle gave my shoulder a pat before checking the time on his pocket watch. "I better make sure that your mother and sister aren't driving the staff mad out there. Will you be all right for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

He left the cover of the tent and I glanced around me.

Bella had insisted during the early planning stages that she wanted our wedding to be held in our meadow. It was a special spot to both of us and seemed like the perfect place for us to begin the next stage of our lives together.

Everything was extravagantly decorated and put together thanks to Alice and my mother. All of the details had been handled by them.

With a few minutes left before the ceremony began Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and my mother came into the tent with me. Esme took my face in her hands and kissed me softly on the forehead. "You look so handsome, my dear boy. I love you." She smiled brightly, though tears filled her eyes.

"I love you too, Mom."

We all left the tent and I made my way to the arch where the ceremony would be taking place. Carlisle took his place behind me while Emmett and Jasper walked down the aisle with Esme. I was buzzing with excitement.

Then Alice slowly made her way down the aisle, a sway in her step and a playful smile on her lips when she caught Jasper's attention.

My heart was pounding relentlessly in my chest as I waited for the music to change.

This was it.

The moment I'd been waiting for.

A year's worth of anticipation.

I could hardly stand it.

And then, there it was. The subtle shift of the music to the classic _Wedding March _and all of our guests rising to the feet to watch my bride.

The world shifted when she came into view and I forgot that anyone else was near. All that mattered, all that I could see, was Bella.

Her arm was wrapped securely around her father's, the brightest smile I had ever seen plastered on her face.

Bella looked beyond words. Her hair was styled delicately on top of her head with pearls pinned with her curls and a tiara on top. A single sapphire necklace rested on her long, smooth neck, the only piece of jewelry on her. And her dress made her look like an angel. It was strapless so that all of the pale skin of her arms and neck were exposed, the bodice had intricate beadwork, and the skirt was full and ruffled.

I swallowed thickly with each step that she took, unable to take my eyes off of her for a single second.

Nothing else mattered in that moment but her. All of the struggles we'd dealt with, the worries, the surgery, it had all been worth it because it brought me to the moment I'd wished for since she came into my life.

And when Charlie set her tiny hand in mine, everything came back into focus again.

All was right with the world and my Bella was by my side.

The both of us trembled as we stood beside each other. Her scent engulfed me as we stood facing each other, my eyes taking in every inch of her that I could. I mouthed, "I love you."

She grinned, bouncing excitedly and mouthed back, "I love you, too."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Once all of the pictures were taken with our family and of the two of us, Bella and I made our way into one of the larger tents for the reception.

We were always touching, even when we were talking to other people our hands were entwined or my arm was around her waist. I couldn't bear to let her go.

Bella looked up at me when we had a reprieve from greeting our guests, her eyes crinkled in the corners in happiness. She tugged on my arm slightly and I leaned down to press my mouth to hers tenderly. "I can't believe it," she murmured against my lips.

"Can't believe what, my love?" I stroked the side of her neck with my thumb, staring down into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I would never get tired of that.

She sighed contentedly. "That we're finally here. That you can see and we are married. And thank you for bringing my parents in. I'm so glad that Charlie got to give me away."

"It was my pleasure," I assured her. "Charlie's given me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. It only seemed right to have him here to celebrate with us."

Bella giggled, staring up at me adoringly.

I squeezed her sides and kissed her deeply, losing myself in her taste and soft moans. I couldn't think clearly with her so near. "Today I got the one thing I've longed for." I panted against her lips. "And it was better than I could have ever imagined."

She bit her lip and ran her fingers along my cheek.

"I got to see my beautiful bride, in her exquisite dress. And she was an angel."

The two of us became lost in each other's eyes, a sweet moment passing between us. Her body melts further against me and I can't help taking in everything I can. It had become a habit after the surgery, memorizing her features as often as I could. Sometimes I would still use my hands to feel her soft skin under my fingers. In that moment I wanted remember everything about her that I could.

We were lost in our own world until eventually the wedding planner came to retrieve us. We took part in the normal traditions: first dance, toasts, cutting of the cake. I knew that my cheeks were going to be sore from all of the smiling and laughter, but I couldn't help it. Everything was perfect and just the way it should be.

I reluctantly left her side so that we could each have a dance with our parents, but wasted no time in returning to her when we were finished.

Before we had to change for our flight I brought Bella out to the center of the dance floor and took both of her hands in mine. She glanced around out our guests self-consciously as they gathered around the floor.

"Edward, what's going on?"

The soft flush spreading across her cheeks made me chuckle and I lifted her hands to my mouth to kiss her knuckles gently. I would never get tired of seeing that. "Before we leave, I wanted to give you one last surprise. You have been so wonderful these past months and have done so much for my family… I just want to give you something in return."

"Okay…" she said, her voice trailing off.

A collective gasp echoed throughout the tent as someone stepped through the crowd. He made his way toward us, stopping behind Bella with his shoved into the pockets of his trousers. The suit he wore looked hastily put on with the collar undone and no tie in sight, his long black hair now cropped and uneven. I nodded to him and he cleared his throat. "Did you really think you could get married without me?"

Her hands lifted to her mouth in surprise and I could already see tears forming. Slowly she turned around and bent over slightly as a sob escaped her. She fell forward slightly and he caught her, hugging each other fiercely.

I watched the reunion quietly, pleased at her reaction.

"Jake… I… What are you doing here?" Bella stumbled over her words.

He chuckled and glanced my way momentarily before returning his attention back to her. "Well, Edward here sent me an invitation and offered to have me fly down with your parents. We thought it would be good to surprise you."

Bella caught my eyes and a look passed between us that reached my very core. She was beyond happy. I forced myself to stay back and let them have their time together.

"It's so great to see you. Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh, come on now, Bells. Don't go all mushy on me now." Jacob chuckled.

She shoved his shoulder before stepping out of his embrace. "How have you been?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Not too bad. Sam offered me a job at his garage after I graduated. So when I'm not taking classes at the community college in Port Angeles, I'll also be working on engines for money."

"That's great, Jake! I knew that you could do it." Bella squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Jacob seemed embarrassed by her praise, but grinned all the same.

I stepped back quietly to give them privacy and made my way across the room to where Alice was standing with Jasper. She grinned mischievously at me and pointed to the door behind her. I kissed the top of her head and went to go change for my honeymoon.

As I stepped out into the hall, though, I was met by a surprising presence.

"Your highness." He bowed his head.

"Aro. How good of you to join us." I nodded to him in acknowledgement.

He smiled, but I could tell that it was forced. Everything about him was tense, until he spoke. "My brother's and I wanted to congratulate you. And your new wife. You have changed quite a bit since last we met." He glanced at the door. "Thanks, no doubt, to the Princess."

"I must agree with you there. She was just what this family needed."

Aro maintained an uncomfortable grin on his face, anger bubbling beneath the surface. "Please, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you don't want to spend your evening talking with an old man."

"Good evening, Aro." I nodded to him and walked passed him. A sense of pleasure coursed through me as I walked away from him, the fear and doubt the Volturi's presence used to incite no longer affecting me.

They didn't control me or my family.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

**Bella**

I rested against Edward as we rode the train from London to Paris. His body was warm and solid, his scent teasing my nose as I snuggled close. The steady rhythm of his heart beneath my ear and the soft strokes of his fingers along my arm relaxed me until I was nearly asleep. I hummed in contentment, enjoying the travel together.

Our wedding day had been absolutely magical. For the first time I really felt like a princess as ladies maids helped me, Alice, Esme, and my mother get ready. By the time Charlie had come to walk me down the aisle I was completely pampered and relaxed. I never wanted our day to end.

And then seeing Jacob made it even better. He looked so different and yet very much the same. His eyes were bright and warm, his smile infectious. Gone was the boy who had visited me nearly a year before, Jacob was a man. A man who finally admitted that he was in love with a girl he'd met at a local auto-shop in town. Apparently she knew just as much about cars as he did. I loved seeing him so happy.

When we arrived in Paris, Ben and the rest of our guards lead us out of the station and to our transportation. Instead of staying at a hotel, Edward had asked a royal friend to allow us to stay in their castle for a couple of days before we left for Greece. The security went ahead of us to make sure that everything was secure.

We were making our way toward the front doors when Edward stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, the corners of his mouth curving up in a smirk, and before I could reply he stooped down and picked me up swiftly in his arms. "That's better."

I squealed as he adjusted his hold on me slightly so that I was securely in his arms. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "It's my duty, as your husband, to carry you over any threshold. At least as long as we're newlyweds."

A blush spread across my cheeks. _Husband. _He was my husband and we were on our honeymoon. It almost didn't seem real.

Edward winked at me as he made his way inside, guards opening the doors for us as we neared them. I could hardly believe my eyes as we stopped in the grand foyer, the atmosphere of the castle completely different than our home. It felt as though we stepped back in time, the historical furniture and look unlike anything I had seen before.

"Wow," I murmured.

He pressed a kiss just under my ear. "I'll give you a full tour tomorrow, if you'd like."

I nodded, a shiver coursing through me from his warm breath.

"Please take our bags to the main suite on the second floor of the east wing," Edward asked one of the butlers. "Would you like anything from the kitchen?" I shook my head.

Food was the last thing on my mind. My stomach had been in knots ever since Alice had me change into my travel clothes. Our wedding night was something we'd both talked about and prepared for over the past several months. But I couldn't help the fluttering butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach in that moment.

It was real. Before it had all been a longing and hope, but that wasn't the case any longer. We were on our honeymoon and about to have our wedding night.

Edward continued to hold me in his arms as he walked up the stairs and set me down once he reached the landing. He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together, before walking the rest of the way to our room.

Neither of us spoke as we walked, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Things were about to change dramatically for us and being nervous didn't seem like a stretch of the imagination.

I could feel my body trembling as we neared the suite we'd be staying in.

The firm pressure of Edward's hand in mine was the only thing keeping me from running away and hiding out in one of the many rooms. I'd wanted this for so long, we both had, and I knew that he loved me more than anything. I didn't doubt that. But no one had ever seen my body but me, and baring myself to Edward was terrifying. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

Once we entered the suite I noticed a few members of the castles staff still lingered, turning down the bed and building a fire in the fireplace. They each curtseyed to us before leaving, wishing us a good evening.

I chewed nervously on my lip as we both stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting nervously.

After a while Edward cleared his throat and turned to face me. He looked about as nervous as I felt, running his fingers nervously through his hair. With a look of determination Edward cleared his throat again and moved closer to where I was standing. He placed his hands on my hips and looked into my eyes. "There's no reason for us to be nervous," he said huskily.

Resting my hands on his chest, I stared into the beautiful emerald depths of his eyes.

"It's just you and me tonight. Husband and wife."

My cheeks warmed and looked down for a moment before glancing back up at him.

I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, taking comfort in his nervousness as well.

"Why don't we take some time to settle in? You can change in the bathroom if you prefer," he suggested. When I nodded, Edward pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you."

His loving words eased my worry as I stepped back from him.

The bathroom was on the other side of the room, so I grabbed one of my bags and carefully made my way over to it. Once the door was closed behind me I let out a deep breath and leaned back against it, dropping my bag to the floor.

_Why was I so nervous?_ It wasn't like he had suddenly changed. Edward was still the same gentle man he'd always been. Only now he could see me. Don't get me wrong, I loved that he could see. Nothing made me happier. But what if I didn't meet his expectations?

I brought my hands to my face and breathed in and out slowly.

Getting myself all worked up over this wasn't going to help.

Edward loved me. That's all I needed to focus on.

Breathing deeply one more time, I steadied myself and picked up my bag. There was a vanity area on one side of the bathroom and a shower and tub on the other. I set my bag down on the vanity and searched through it for something appropriate to wear.

To my surprise Alice had everything sorted and labeled according to days. Even the lingerie I had grudgingly allowed her to help me pick out was picked out for each day. I wanted to be upset, but that was just Alice. And not having to fumble through finding something to wear was actually kind of nice.

And, since Alice had insisted on putting me through spa treatments that included waxing and everything else under the sun, I didn't have to worry about shaving.

The outfit for tonight was a pretty white babydoll nightgown with lace and silk around the bodice and a pair of panties made of a thin tulle with a button on the side. They were both tasteful and sexy.

I slowly slipped them on, feeling my cheeks burn the entire time, and then I put on the robe Alice had generously packed for me. It was made of silk and felt cool against my skin. A quick glance in the mirror told me that everything fit perfectly and that I looked beautiful.

Once I was dressed, I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped back out into the room shyly. The only light in the space came from the fireplace and some candles strategically placed around the bed.

He was standing over by the balcony when I came out and turned around. A pair of pajama bottoms rested lowly on his hips and that was it. His upper body looked so smooth and strong and perfect.

When I finally managed to tear my eyes away from Edward's amazing physique, I saw my favorite half smile spread across his lips. My breath caught in my throat at the look in his eyes; the pure love and attraction that reflected back to me.

"You are beyond words." Edward crossed the room to me, his movements sure and confident. If he was experiencing any uneasy or doubt he never showed it.

I bit my lip when he took me in his arms, resting his hands on the small of my back. My eyes moved to his chest and stayed there, too embarrassed to look up at him.

He leaned down to kiss, but stopped when his lips were inches from mine. "What's the matter?" I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he spoke.

I shrugged.

Edward tucked a finger under my chin and lifted it until our eyes met. "Bella, please don't hide from me. Tell me what's going on in the beautiful mind of yours," he implored.

Sighing, I lowered my head to his chest. All of my insecurities felt ridiculous as he held me. "I don't know." I groaned. "It's just… I was feeling so sure about tonight, about us. Then we got here… and suddenly it all went out the window. You look so… and I feel… and it's just not going as I always pictured it."

For a few seconds Edward didn't say anything and then I heard a soft chuckle and felt his chest vibrating with the sound. "Breathe," he whispered. I felt his lips against my hair before he spoke again. "Sweetheart, trust me when I say that I have been just as anxious as you for this night, but there is no rush. The next few weeks are just you and me." He breathed out slowly. "We don't have to do anything if you are not ready."

"No, no. That's not it." I pulled back so that I look up at him. "It's not that I'm not ready, Edward. I just… this is a big step and we have been building it up in our minds. I guess I just don't want you to be disappointed," I whispered the last part.

"Isabella Cullen, there is no way that I could be disappointed by you. I wouldn't be where I am now if you hadn't come into my life." He pulled me closer to him, hardly any space between our bodies. "These past months I've fallen even more in love with you than I ever thought possible. Making love with you will be an expression of that, of the connection we have together."

I couldn't help melting further into him, his words exactly what I needed to hear. "I love you," I managed to murmur.

Edward kissed me softly. "I love you, too," he whispered. He ran the tip of his nose along my cheek and down to my jaw, humming lowly. After a moment he pressed his lips to my neck with slow, sensuous kisses.

I tilted my head to the side to give him better access, my eyes closing of their own accord. Each brush of his lips made my skin break out into Goosebumps and heat up. My hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he gently licked and nipped my sensitive skin.

He brought his mouth to mine, our tongues and teeth clashing as our kisses grew more heated. A groan escaped his mouth as our bodies pressed closer together, his arousal grinding against me.

"Mmm."

"Bloody hell."

I giggled, my breaths coming out in pants, my heart pounding against my chest.

"Are you still feeling nervous?" he asked huskily.

I could only manage to shake my head. Definitely not.

Edward kissed my temple. "Are you ready to remove your robe?"

My robe?

Oh! I had completely forgotten about it.

With a nod, I moved to pull the cinch tie around my waist when Edward stopped me.

He smiled almost shyly before saying, "Allow me." I lowered my hands and watched as Edward carefully undid the tie and the robe fell open. The rustling of fabric filled the room as he slid the robe off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

I bit my lip and fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "Do you like it?"

_What was he thinking?_

_ Is it too much?_

_ Maybe I should go and change._

Edward cleared his throat. "Bella, I… you look… I love it."

"Good." I blushed with pleasure.

Before I could say anything else, Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. He placed me down in the center and then climbed in next to me, laying down on his side. "We can go as slow as you want." Edward ran his fingers up and down my arms.

I nodded.

And then, I'm not really sure what happened, but we began to move at our own pace. We did what felt natural and comfortable.

Edward teased and licked my lips until my heart was racing and we were both panting. He brushed his lips along my throat and down to my collarbone, taking his time with each tender kiss. When he reached one strap of my nightgown he kissed either side of it and then slid the strap part of the way down my shoulder, taking in the newly exposed flesh.

I trembled beneath him as he slowly undressed me; first one strap and then the other. When that was done he moved to the hem of the thin babydoll, reverently kissing my stomach as he lifted the fabric up my body. I wanted to be nervous, to feel the need to hide my body away from him, but I didn't.

There was just something about the way that Edward lovingly took care of me. He explored every inch of me, memorizing it the way that he used to and watching me to be sure that I felt comfortable. I felt loved and adored.

Even when Edward pulled my nightgown off, leaving me bare except for my panties, I didn't feel embarrassed or afraid. I blushed underneath his gaze, but I'd never felt more at ease with him.

"You are so beautiful," Edward said, his fingers grazing the sides of my breasts and his lips teasing my stomach. "I can't imagine not ever being able to see you… like this."

I smiled shyly. One of my hands played with his hair, the other ran up and down his back. "You're beautiful, too," I whispered.

He chuckled.

At some point Edward had removed his pajama bottoms and had settled himself between my legs. He was beautiful and perfect. A real life replica of Michelangelo's _David, _only more proportionate. I couldn't think with him so close, with him touching me so sensuously. Pressing my lips to his collarbone, to his throat, I moaned. "Edward."

"Bella."

I shifted beneath him, my hips beneath his. "Please? You're driving me crazy."

Edward chuckled again, but looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please?"

He slid the panties off of me and let them dangle from his finger for a moment before tossing them to the pile of clothes on the floor. And then he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me deeply as he slid his body up mine.

I felt him against me, warm and hard. He pressed his forehead to mine and our breaths mingled as he brought our bodies together. I moaned at first, and bit my lip as it began to feel a bit uncomfortable. It twinged and stung a little, but didn't hurt like I thought. Edward waited patiently, kissing away the single tear that slid down my cheek and whispering his love for me as my body relaxed.

Each thrust of his hips, every kiss and touch he placed on my skin brought me closer to the edge. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think as he loved me slowly, deliciously. We were finally together as one, equals and lovers.

I moaned and whimpered against his lips, unable to utter anything coherent.

He was gentle and tender, playful and teasing, we were made for each other. Our bodies were covered with sweat when we finally fell over the edge together. Neither of us moved from our positions, his body still covering mine as we panted and waited for the thrumming of our hearts to come down.

Our wedding night was perfect. More than I could have ever hoped to have.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

A soft glow of light filled the room as morning came. I smiled sleepily as memories from the night before came back to me. "Mmm," I sighed.

"Hmm." Edward nuzzled against my hair, his arm draped across my back. Our legs were intertwined, me mostly on top of him. "G'morning," he said sleepily.

I pressed a kiss to his chest, feeling giddy. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well, my love?" he asked before kissing my ear.

"Very well," I assured him. I felt a little sore, but that was to be expected and it wasn't the bad kind of sore either. Lifting my head up slightly, I couldn't help grinning at how adorable Edward looked. His hair was a mess and he had the same goofy grin on his face that I was sure was on mine. His beautiful green eyes were partially open, still rather sleepy though.

Our life felt like a fairytale that I never wanted to leave behind.

Edward's fingers lazily stroked my back, the touch natural.

I scooted over slightly so that I was still on top of him and stretched. "Mmm, what time is it?" I asked.

"7:00," he said softly.

"Too early."

"Perhaps, but if we got our day started now, that would give us more time to enjoy the city and then explore this castle before our departure tomorrow."

The man did make a good point. I wanted us to relax and enjoy our time alone, but I also wanted to sleep in.

With a pout I pushed up onto my arm and looked into Edward's eyes. "What exactly did you have in mind for today? I mean, we aren't going to be traveling all over the city or anything, are we?"

He shook his head, an amused half smirk on his lips. "I thought, perhaps, we could stop by The Louvre before they open. Maybe we could see the Arc de Triomphe and Versailles. There are beautiful trails that show the countryside, we might be able to have a picnic for lunch." He shrugged his shoulders. "How does that sound."

"I think that sounds just right." I smiled.

"Great. Now." Edward ran his fingers through my hair and cupped my face in his hand before he leaned down kissed me softly, slowly. He groaned as I ran my hand over his chest, enjoying the taut muscles and smooth planes. "We better get ready, otherwise we'll never leave this room." He reluctantly pulled back.

I sighed. "Fine."

We got out of bed a few minutes later and started getting ready for the day. Edward sat on the bed and made a few phone calls while I moved about the room, finishing dressing and putting some makeup on. He sat on the edge of the bed in a pair of slacks and no shirt, his hair wet from our earlier shower.

I glanced at him every so often in the mirror from the bathroom. Before the surgery Edward had been strong and regal, comfortable in his own skin. But now, he seemed even more confident and in control. It was as though he _knew_ that he could handle anything thrown at him. He was more at ease with the world around him.

I loved seeing him so happy. He was my Edward.

Images from the night before came flooding back to me, my cheeks flushing at the memories. The worries I had been fretting over, were a thing of the past. Edward and I had been made for each other.

At some point during my inner ramblings Edward had finished his call and made his way into the bathroom to where I was standing. His arms wrapped around me from behind and I jumped at the unexpected contact. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." I leaned back into his touch, looking at him in the mirror. "I was just thinking."

He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Anything you want to share?"

I shook my head. "I'm just happy," I assured him.

"So am I, love. So am I." He nuzzled against me for a moment. "I got everything taken care of for our private tour this morning. We'll have about an hour to ourselves," he said.

"Okay. I just need a minute to finish getting ready."

Edward gave me a gentle squeeze before letting go and leaving the bathroom.

I looked through the makeup bag that Alice had put together for me and pulled out a tube of lipstick to put. One of the outfits she had picked out for the day was a modest deep blue sundress that was form fitting around the bust, but flowed out from the waist. I loved the way it fit and had no problem wearing it out in public. I grabbed a sweater just in case I got cold and then met Edward out in the hall.

He took my hand in his led me out front where Ben was waiting next to one of the cars.

Our day in Paris was even better than our last trip. Edward beamed at being able to see all of the pieces of art that he remembered from his childhood. Tears filled his eyes as he sat and stared and certain ones, telling me that his memories of them had never faltered.

When our morning at The Louvre was finished we stopped for coffee and pastries at an out of the way café before heading to the Château de Versailles for a tour of King Louis XIV. I loved being able to tour such a famous place and learning the history. The palace of Versailles some simply breathtaking.

We ate our picnic in a spot that gave us a perfect view of the city and the Eiffel Tower. It was a wonderful day, a romantic day, but I was more than ready to return to the castle when we finally did.

I knew that Edward could sense my eagerness to return to our room, but he seemed bent on building the anticipation. An innocent touch here, an accidently brush of bodies there, by the time we did enter our suite I was about to come unglued. I didn't think that I would ever get enough of Edward.

The next morning was our flight to Athens where we would spend three amazing weeks together. I spent a good portion of our flight looking up the best tourist attractions and planning some of our activities.

Edward smiled at me once we got out hotel in Athens and began to settle in.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I just feel incredibly lucky. Thank you."

I blushed. "I should be thanking you. You've given me so much."

"And I'd gladly give you more." He ran a hand through his thick locks. "I just never thought that I could have this. An amazing wife. The chance to be the king that my country deserves. The opportunity to be able to witness another sunset or sunrise. And it's all possible because of you. So thank you."

"You are more than welcome."

He made his way over to me, a predatory look to his steps. "Now, what do you say we break in this bed?" He scooped me up into his arms.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I say, 'what took you so long?'"

* * *

_*bites lip nervously* So, I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit nervous about this one. What do you guys think?_

_There's just one more chapter left now, the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this long. This story wouldn't be where it is without you and I wouldn't have struggled with making sure it was just right without all of your support. So, thank you so much!_

_I still have a couple more stories that I plan to finish and a couple of one-shot ideas that I might work on. I also have a few multi-chaptered story ideas that might get written, but won't be posted until they're finished._

_Other than that I am working on some original stuff that I hope to share with you guys soon!_

_Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll get the epilogue posted as soon as I can :)  
_


	29. Epilogue: Long Live the King

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Epilogue

Long Live the King

**Three years later…**

Edward and I sat curled up on the couch together, working on our lap tops with my legs stretched across his lap. He was working on a speech and I was finishing up my last college class. Every so often I'd catch him glancing over at me and we'd both smile shyly at each other and continue working. My cheeks heated up each time, just as they had when we'd first gotten to know each other.

The silence between us as we worked was a comfortable one. Neither of us felt the need to fill it with mindless chatter. It was just nice to be with one another without interruptions.

When I finished the paper I was working on for my final project, I sent everything to my professor and shut down the lap top. I moved it to the coffee table next to the couch and leaned back on the pillows behind me with a sigh.

My eyes drifted around the room and eventually landed on Edward. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. His brows furrowed slightly as he concentrated on the screen in front of him and his lips moved as he read over his speech. The frames that rested on his nose only made him look even more distinguished.

It still amazed me how lucky I was that he loved me.

We'd been married for three years, yet somehow it still felt like only yesterday we'd exchanged our vows. Yes, we did have to work at our relationship, but that didn't mean we weren't just as crazy about each other as before.

A smile spread across my lips as I continued to watch Edward.

He truly was an amazing man and was going to be an even more amazing king.

Carlisle had recently decided to pass his crown on to his son, creating a sense of excitement and anticipation in the palace. He'd also agreed to stay on as an advisor and mentor for Edward during the transition.

The coronation ceremony was taking place late that afternoon, followed by a celebratory ball. The speech he'd been working on would be given before the ball, for his countrymen and those in government positions to see his stance.

I knew how nervous and concerned Edward was about how he would be received, so I tried to give him space. But, as he finished his speech and put his lap top away, I knew that he needed me. So I slid across the couch until I was in his lap, straddling his hips, and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers wound through his hair, gently scratching with each stroke.

Edward's hands rested on my back. "Bella," he sighed.

Gently, I pressed a kiss to his forehead. My lips lingered against his skin and I breathed in his wonderful scent for a moment before pressing another kiss to the tip of his nose. "You are going to do great, Edward," I whispered. "The people love you. And as King you will show them that their loyalty won't be misplaced. You are strong and smart and fair."

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting my words sink in. When he opened them again I could see his love and admiration. "Thank you."

I grinned and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You're welcome, Daddy."

At first he didn't say anything, but after a moment Edward opened his eyes and watched me with an expression full of awe. He struggled to find words, his hands firmly gripping my sides. "Dad? Are… are you telling me that you're…"

I nodded. "I'm pregnant. About six weeks." I'd found out earlier in the week and had been waiting for the right time to tell him.

Edward pulled me against his chest and kissed me fiercely, each brush of his lips sending a shiver through my body. One of his hands moved up to the back of my neck, twining through my hair. He groaned and pulled back slightly, his lips barely touching mine. "We're going to have a baby."

My smile could not have gotten any bigger at his reaction.

"Thank you." He took my face in his hands carefully. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh, Edward." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

He laughed softly, ducking his head down in embarrassment. "Love, I just… I never thought that I would have this. A chance to be King. A loving, beautiful wife. A child. You've given me more than I ever could have dreamed of."

I bit my lip. "I could say the same about you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He kissed me again, softly, tenderly.

After a few minutes I tucked my head under his chin and sighed contentedly. Nothing could beat that moment.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

We stood outside the ballroom with his family, going over last minute details before entering the room.

Emmett and Rosalie went in first. Their heads were held high and proud.

Alice squeezed my hand and bounced excitedly next to me before it was her and Jasper's turn. "I can't wait to be auntie. Your baby is going to be the most spoiled little prince or princess this country has ever seen." She giggled.

"Thank you, Alice." I pulled her into a quick hug. "For everything."

She kissed my cheek. "You're welcome."

I made way over to Edward's side and slipped my hand into his. Without thinking I ran my thumb along the back of his hand in reassurance, hoping to ease his nerves. He squeezed mine gently.

Carlisle stood in front of both of us, the proudest smile I'd ever seen on his face. "You are going to great, son. I am so proud of you. Both of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Edward said, his voice rough.

Esme quickly kissed Edward on the cheek before she and Carlisle made their way inside.

I turned to Edward before it was our turn and smiled up at him. "Are you ready?"

He shook his head and then after a moment nodded. "Don't leave my side."

"I promise."

He kissed me gently and then turned toward the main doors. With our arms twined together, Edward gave a nod to the doormen and began to walk.

As the doors opened we were announced. "Presenting His Majesty King Edward and Her Majesty Queen Isabella!"

* * *

_The End..._

_First and foremost I want to say thank you to everyone who's followed this story. You have no idea what your support has meant to me and I'm so thankful that I was able to share this story with you all. This is for you. Secondly, I am still working on the audiobook for this story, so anyone who donated money for it will get the completed audiobook. It's just been taking me a while to get it finished. So thank you for your patience._

_Next, I've had some people ask me if there will be a sequel. And for right now my answer is no. Their story has been told and I'm pretty happy with where it's finished. But, that's not to say I won't change my mind in the future. I do have a couple of ideas for outtakes that may get posted as well._

_In the meantime, if you'd like to read more from me I will be working on The Family that Stays Together, the sequel to No One Saw the Pain, and Always Meant to Be. I also have a one-shot that I'll be posting from the Texas Wildfire Compilation._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my Edward and Bella's journey and thank you again for your support. And Happy New Year to everyone!_


End file.
